The New Prince
by Talon3
Summary: AU: S/L After a fatal fight, where his dad killed his mom, Severus goes to live with his grandfather, Augustus Prince. What changes will he undergo and what will stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor the characters. I do own the plot to this story. There is another story that may be alike but after a bit, it will not be. I am not going to copy.

Speaking of which, I realize that the events are going to be out of order, I only hope that you will forgive the irregularity.

Augustus Prince was putting the finishing touches on an essay for the new Potions Professor. There was no one else left in the common room as everyone was out enjoying the spring weather. He preferred to remain indoors and get as much studying done as he could. He had only one more year to go in Hogwarts. And he was going to be very powerful. As were his children and grandchildren.

The Prince family had been considered the royalty of the wizarding community since almost the beginning. It was a proud lineage that could be traced to Salazar Slythern, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffelpuf, Godric Gryfyndor and even to Merlin himself.

While his father and grandfather felt that the family should have only purebloods, he felt that it would be good to have muggle born as long as they happened to help the line by increasing the power of the family. But to marry a useless muggle would be an affront and bring dishonor on the family.

There, finished. The essay was perfect. He would get an O in the course. Augustus then stretched and got up and started to grab his books, essay and parchment. The entrance to the common room opened and a very handsome boy of sixteen walked in.

If Tom's attitude were different, then things might have been different, but Riddle was a bully and felt himself above everyone else. Usually that was enough to discourage people, but the boy's charm was enough to fool them. Students and teachers alike. But there were some who were not swayed. And he was one.

The Prince family was taught not to use their name and power as a bullying tactic. So the Princes were not bullies, but Tom Riddle was.

Angus looked up and groaned. "Riddle."

Riddle's eyes flared, and hate welled up in them. "Prince." Of course Tom Riddle did not like him any better. Anyone could tell that bad blood would always be between them.

Slowly Augustus stepped away from the table and drew out his wand, as did Riddle. At that moment, the Slytherin prefect entered the room.

Julian Flint took in one look what was about to happen. "Alright, put the wands down, both of you."

Both boys ignored the seventh year prefect. Who decided to get the new head of house involved.

The first one to blink would be the loser and since neither wanted that hanging over their heads, neither was going to stop, and a draw was impossible. At least to a Slytherin. The tension hung over the room like a heavy fog waiting for a slight change to erupt into a storm.

The storm happened when the portrait hole opened. The sound and the audience were just enough to start the duel. The spells came fast and furious. Neither one playing by any set of known rules.

Since Tom had amassed a huge following in the Slytherin dorms, he was the one who people were cheering for. It was then that Tom got careless, and Augustus got the upper spell. Tom ended up thrown across the room and lay unmoving on the floor.

Augustus grinned; he won, but the victory was slight. Flint had returned with Professor Slughorn. And Slughorn, seeing that his favorite was defeated, was about to order detention, when he realized that Augustus was a Prince, and the family happened to have numerous connections. Best not to ruffle too many feathers.

Tom Riddle stiffly got up and groaned. He would eventually get back at that boy as well as his descendants. He would eventually see to that.

"Since you both seem to have time on your hands and are very crafty when it comes to dueling, a four page essay on dueling by tomorrow on my desk should be enough to keep the both of you from any more matches. And it must include the proper way of dueling. In short, since neither of you care to incorporate them, why rules are to be followed. Really, why the younger generation is turning out this way, I will never know." Slughorn then turned and walked away.

If glares could kill, Tom Riddle and Augustus Prince would both be dead.

40 years later…

Eight-year-old Severus crouched lower in the corner. He had witnessed many bad fights over his short lifetime, but none this bad. It all started off as usual as his father yelled at his mother's cooking abilities, then escalated to words and then to punches.

Tobias then took a beer bottle and started to wield it toward Eileen. Scared for his mother's safety, Severus ran between his parents. That did not stop his father from hitting him aside. Severus hit the wall hard and was knocked unconscious.

Thankfully he was not awake to see his father smash the bottle across his mother's head, resulting in Eileen falling on the floor with a hard thud. Tobias kicked Eileen over and noticing the blood seeping out of her head, ran out of the house. Never to return.

Forty minutes later:

Severus groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room, yes everything seemed to be in order after a fight. Shattered glass, broken furniture and utter chaos of the room as usual.

"Mum," Slowly getting to his feet he wondered to where his mom lay on the floor. Not seeing her head he shook her, "Mum," Then noticing her head and the blood pooled around her, he touched her cold skin. He then knew that his mother would feel no more pain, laying down beside his mom and silently cried himself to sleep.

Soon after Severus was asleep, five people arrived out side at the Snape house. They then entered, after the older gentleman gave a sharp command..

The older gentleman had the look of nobility about him. He was extremely tall, thin, had dark eyes and wore his silver hair in a long ponytail. What made him look really regal was not only the walking stick and simple yet elegant tailor made wizard clothes, but the way he carried himself. If there was a king of the wizarding world he would be it.

The next was a stocky, middle-aged man with a pouch belly. His short mousy brown hair slicked back trying to cover his head to conceal the fact of his impeding baldness. His clothes spoke of politician mediocrity. And his shrewd eyes and pudgy nose were always looking for what could best come his way.

The next two were men. One was small, pasty skinned and wearing the outfit of his chosen profession. Or a mortician. The other was wearing clothes that had that well worn look to them. His face tough and had a couple of scars. Looking at him was looking at the poster board of what an auror would look like.

The last one was an older woman. She had graying hair, sensitive eyes and was a little on the heavy side. Her dress and robes that she had on were her best but were definitely not new.

As soon as she saw the young boy holding on to his dead mother with tear stains going down his dirty cheeks, she put a hand on her mouth and gasped. She had never seen anything like this. She always arrived after the fact to take wizarding children into custody so they could be placed in a nice wizarding family if they were young or to be placed in an institution.

The auror walked over and started to gently move Severus from his mother, awakening him in the process. The mortician then started to do his job. Taking pictures and writing notes down.

Everyone was surprised at what happened next the boy levitated the corps back to him and held on to it. The boy was obviously very powerful, there was no doubt. Augustus looked anew at the boy and started thinking about what the child could accomplish with such powers.

The mortician came quietly over to Severus, "Young man I know you love your mother, but do you know what the best kind of love is? Giving your mother the freedom when you let go. It is a way that the living show their love for the ones who have left them, by honoring all the good that they were." Severus let a few tears escape as he made the ultimate sacrifice in his young lifetime and let go of his mother.

The lady came over to him smiled sweetly. 'That was very brave for a young man such as yourself to have done. You are five years old am I correct?"

"I am eight." Severus replied with sadness and a seriousness no young child should have.

"Eight? You look so young." The auror replied and looked over at the lady with a knowing nod. The lady shook her head. It was obvious that the boy was not fed right. Both when it came to height and to the thin body that had a couple of ribs showing.

"Remember, everything is to be done as fast yet correctly as humanly possibly. I want my daughter buried back at the Prince family burial vault." Then the older gentleman turned his attention to the short politician, "Keep all of those newspapers out of the way and no pictures are to be leaked. Or it will be all of your jobs!"

Severus was being attended to by the auror and the lady. His noticeable injuries taken care of, the lady started to talk to him "How are you, dear?" Seeing that Severus kept looking at his mother with a lost look. "Young man." She patted his shoulder and seeing him wince, lifted up his shirt. Her mouth dropped open. "Wallings." She called the auror over.

"NO, NO! I AM SORRY! I AM FINE! I know I am bad and I am so sorry I didn't answer. Please don't hit me! I'll be good and answer you!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked over at the shaking young boy.

"Dear me. No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

Wallings came over and looked at the back and sadly shook his head. "Your father did this, didn't he?"

Severus shook his head yes. "How long has this been going on?"

The auror and the older lady both incanted medi spells to cleanse and repair the wounds. The older scars he would have to live with for the rest of his life.

"I don't know. As long as I can remember." He looked down with cold yet detached calmness, "I am going to be with mum soon."

"What?" Wallings asked. He had a bad feeling as did the others when the child stated that.

"When father comes back, he won't stop hitting me. Mum used to always move in front of me and take some of the hits that were meant for me." No one knew really what to say. A child who should have been enjoying life was weighed down with beatings and now was under the impression that he would be dead soon.

"Your father will never harm you again, I promise child. That is why I am here." The woman explained to him.

"What do you mean?"

"What she means is that we are from the wizarding community, boy. And we are here to take you away from this place and put you in a nice home." The politician stated.

"He is too old to be placed with a family. You will have to put in a wizarding orphanage." The woman said sadly. She knew that what Severus needed was a stable home, but that was just not possible. Only the younger ones could be placed into a wizarding family's home. The older ones were put into wizarding orphanages.

Mr. Prince who peeked at the scars and bruises under his shirt, shook his head. "Not my grandson, you won't"

Severus looked up quickly with wide eyes, "You're my grandfather?"

"Mr. Prince sir, I do not have the forms for you to take the boy into your home." The politician wheezed.

"Then get the paperwork."

"But he is to go to the orphanage."

"Not that institution! No child should have to put up with that place. And he has my blood running through his veins. Even though he is a half-blood. He is coming with me!"

"But all of that paperwork I would have to go through!"

"Get it done, you hear me! Or it will be your job!"

"Mr. Prince, I have an idea." The lady reveled.

Augustus Prince looked at her shrewdly, "Yes."

"Since he is at the borderline of going there or to a foster home of sorts, he could be sent to your home as a foster family. I could push through the paperwork and you could adopt him by the end of this week."

"Madam, I do believe you were a Slytherin."

The lady shook her head, "Merlin no. I was a Huffelpuf. But working this system you become a little clever at shortcuts."

"So, I can take my grandson with me now?"

"Of, course. I just have a few questions to ask him first."

"Boy, Severus, answer this lady's questions, then start packing, as you will be living with me."

After the questions were asked and the answers given, Severus climbed the stairs to his room one last time and started to pack.

Seeing the threadbare garments that his grandson called clothes, "You will not take these rags. I will make sure that you will have new, clean clothes."

"I get a new suit?" Severus was amazed. No one beside Lily and her parents gave him anything.

"You will get more than one." Looking at the worn shoes and sock with holes in them, "You will get everything new. Why you didn't have at the least decent clothes. I'll never know."

"Dad, was too busy drinking and at the races."

"No wonder. Filthy muggle." Augustus looked into Sevres's face, "It is not that I do not like muggles, Severus. Some of them are intelligent and not as dunderheaded as what some of the wizarding world is."

"My best friend's parents are muggles. And they were always very nice to me. Mrs. Evans always fed me and even patched my clothes when I was over there. And Mr. Evans always tried to include me with his activities. He was always working in his shop with his wood working . And he also took me to a few matches. They both have always been very nice to me."

"Severus, you do realize that you will have no further contact with either of them."

Severus shook his head with a half smile, "No, I will. Lily is not only is my best friend, but she is also a witch." Severus proclaimed proudly. "She became my friend when we were both four and she and I would do magic together."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir. I found out about her being one when we were both five. You don't mind about her being muggle born. Do you?"

"No, I do not! I do not have the same views of the rest of those so called pure bloods."

"What you said about father…"

"Severus, when your mother introduced him to me, I knew that he was no good. I thought that no good would come from that union."

"You were right." Severus stated sadly.

"Severus, I am sitting beside the one good thing that came from the union. You!"

"But father always said…"

"Your father is a drunken sod! And you are to not think of him again!"

"I am still a Snape." Severus looked down when he said that.

Augustus tilted his chin up and looked directly into a pair of identical eyes, "Severus, I am going to adopt you and you will stay with me."

"But mum told me that Uncle Triton is your heir."

"And so he is as well as his son Nero. But that does not mean that you will not come to stay with us. You might have muggle blood going through your veins, but you also have Prince blood in your veins."

"You really don't want me, do you. You just do not want a blood relative to go to an orphanage." Severus knew that him being wanted was too good to be true.

"Of course I want you. And to prove it, you are not only going to be staying with me and your Uncle Triton, Aunt Julia and your cousin Nero, but your last name will be changed to Prince."

Severus's eyes grew wide with wonder, "You would give me your name?"

"You are my grandson, of course I would!"

"Wait until Lily hears about this!"

"I guess I will have to meet this Lily and her parents, to thank them."

"You will like them, I know you will."

"We will go and meet them as soon as the house elf arrives to pack for you."

"House elf?"

"A servant as such. I will designate your own house elf of your very own."

"What do they do?"

"Cleaning, cooking, tend to the garden and home repairs."

"I see. Does everyone have one?"

"Only the most prestigious families do."

"Ours is a prestigious family?"

Augustus seemed to bristle at this, "The Prince family is a highly respected family of the wizarding world. Almost like that of the muggle royalty." Augustus raised his head higher as he spoke of this. He would always be proud of his family and his ancestors. "Actually the Prince family is the royalty of the wizarding world."

Severus was amazed. He went from a slum to royalty all in the space of an afternoon. But the price. "So am I included in that too?"

"Of course you are. No matter your pathetic excuse for a father, your blood lines are the founders of Hogwarts to Merlin and Morgan Le Fae."

"Wow!"

"And as a Prince, we bow to NO ONE! Understand!" It was not a question or a threat. It was a statement and order. "We do not bend knee nor bow head to anyone. Understand."

"Yes grandfather."

A pop was then heard in the room. Severus was surprised at the creature before him.

"Droli here to serve, master."

"Good, one of the young ones. Severus, this is your house elf, Droli. Droli this is my grandson, Severus. You are to serve him as faithfully as your ancestors have served the Prince family."

Droli gave a respectable bow, "It will indeed be a great honor to serve the young master. As your will is my will."

"Severus give your first order to pack your most important collections and get rid of the rest."

Severus explained want he wanted and what to get rid of.

"Once all that is complete, take the trunk to the London house." Augustus informed the house elf. They then went to meet the Evans family.

Soon after arriving at the house, Severus and his grandfather went to the door and rang. The door opened and a ten year old girl with black hair opened the door. Severus hoped that it would have been Lily or her parents and not Petunia.

"Oh, it's you!"

"And you are Lily?" Augustus asked. Not sure about the girl in front of him. If this was Severus's idea of a friend it would be best if he ended the friendship.

"I am not Lily. I would never be friends with a freak like this."

"PETUNIA!" A woman stood before them. "You know better than to say anything like that! Now go get your sister."

Instead of getting her, "Lily, your freak of a little boyfriend is here. OUCH!" Petunia rubbed her forehead where a book that was levitating fell down on it. That preceded Lily walking into the doorstep.

A young Lily Evans walked to the door and gave his grandson a happy, warm smile that was suggested familiarity and deep friendship. Augustus could understand why Severus was so taken with the girl. Deep emerald eyes showed mirth and mischief and her deep red hair made her stand out even more. Augustus could tell that the girl would stand out with her beauty and her spirit now and later on in life.

"Severus!"

Severus gave a small weak smile and mumbled, "Lily."

Lily was at once concerned, "What is wrong Severus?"

"Lily!" Catherine Evans was scared about what the gentleman saw.

"It is alright, Mrs. Evans. I am Severus's grandfather, Augustus Prince." He held out his hand to shake. "And I am the same as my grandson and your daughter."

Mrs. Evans breathed a sigh of relief, "I did not know that Severus had any other living relatives left besides his parents."

"Maybe we should continue this talk inside."

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners? Come on in." Mrs. Evans escorted them to the front room. "Would you like some tea?"

"Delightful." Augustus and Severus sat down on the couch.

"I will be right back. Lily, Petunia please entertain Mr. Prince and Severus."

"Gladly." Lily smiled warmly at the both of them glad to start talking more about the wizarding world.

"If you insist." Petunia muttered.

"Petunia, since you are not going to be the lady I raised, you are to go to your room and stay there until dinner. And apologize before you go."

"I am sorry for the way I acted. May I go?" Petunia asked snidely. At her mother's nod, she left.

"If you will excuse me. Your tea will be ready shortly."

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans."

Once she was gone, Lily started to ask questions as well as Severus and Augustus answered them as fast as he could. And Lily showed her abilities to Augustus who was amazed at how powerful the girl was.

"You mean there are people who were born to wizard families that can not do magic?" Lily asked.

"They are referred to as squibs."

"How many are there?" Severus asked.

"Quiet a few."

"Since they don't have the ability that we do, what are their jobs?" Lily asked.

"It depends on where they find work. I have four that are in my employment. One is my chauffer the other is my groomsman for the horses, the other takes care of the dogs at the kennel and the last one at the owlery."

"You h-have horses and dogs and even owls?" Severus asked wide eyed.

"When we go to the country house I will see to it that you will have one of your each one."

"How many places do you live?" Severus asked.

"There is the London house, the country house and the sea castle or I should say hall. But it is called the sea cottage."

"A castle? With towers and a moat and everything?"

Augustus chuckled, "No just a stone hall with a few bedrooms. It is our ancestral house. And you will love it when you come to stay with me."

Lily looked sad, "You are leaving."

Just then to Severus everything was becoming clear, his mother was dead, he would be leaving his best friend and would not see her again until they were eleven. Three whole years. He started to feel depressed. He was getting all that he dreamed of. But the price…

Augustus, sensing what was going through his mind put him at ease. "Miss Evans, you and your family are all welcomed to the house. And we will have to get you your very own owls so you can mail each other."

"Owls?" Mrs. Evans asked. She was entering with tea.

"It is how our mail runs in the wizarding world." Augustus explained.

"Why would the children need that?" She started to pour. "Severus lives ten minutes away."

"Mrs. Evans, how well did you know my daughter?"

"Eileen? Well…" Catching the word did, she stopped pouring and put the tea pot down. "Oh, no. What happened?"

Augustus shook his head, "She is at peace now."

"I had hoped that she and Severus would have gotten away from him."

Severus looked at the floor. Lily put her hand on his shoulder.

Catherine knelt in front of Severus. "Severus, did he hurt you?"

Seeing that Severus would not answer, Augustus supplied, "He came to shortly after we arrived. And we used some spells to help with the injuries."

"We?"

"The mortician, an auror, a magical child welfare madam, and a member of the ministry."

At hearing the name of the mortician, Severus started to cry. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. "I am sorry. I am sorry I am weak."

Catherine pulled him into a hug. "Severus, you are not weak. You are very brave."

"If I was brave, then mum would still be here. I would not have let anything happen to her. I would have protected mum like St. George defeated the dragon."

"Severus, there are many types of bravery. Not just fighting." Augustus replied sipping his tea.

Severus swallowed, "Really."

"Standing up for what you believe in takes more bravery than wasted violence." Catherine explained.

"Like a Prince doesn't bow." Severus stated.

"Yes. A Prince does not bow." Concurred his grandfather.

"Except to the queen." Lily responded.

"The Prince family name. Not muggle royalty. Severus is going to take the last name of his forebears and will live with me and his cousin, uncle and aunt. So yes in a way he is and no he is not."

"So you are royalty?"

Augustus smiled, "Perceptive. I will give you that. We are prestigious, the family is. Not royalty."

"Nobility then."

Augustus smiled. Clever and insightful little witch indeed. And very powerful. Severus would do well with her. Hmmm. That may not be that bad of an idea. The power of the Princes from these two would be extraordinary. He could do worse for a match. Eileen was evidence of that.

"In the wizarding world, yes." He further mulled over the idea. She seems healthy, witty and is a rare beauty.

"Lily, take Severus up to your room. I wish to talk with Mr. Prince."

Lily and Severus walked off to the room. Severus knew where her room was. He evidently had been here more than just a couple of times.

"You will take good care of him? See that no harm falls him?" Catherine asked. Not really sure she wanted the young man to leave her eye sight for fear of what could happen to him.

Augustus smiled, at least there were muggles who cared for his grandson. And he would have been willing to stake that if he had not been there, they would have taken the boy in. If the woman of the house set the tone for the rest, then Mr. Evans was a good man as well.

"He is my grandson. I will protect and provided him with whatever he needs." He waved his hand in the air, "Money is no object."

Catherine Evans set her cup down, "I hope I am not overstepping my bounds. But any sort of money is more than the poor boy has ever had. Tobias Snape was a torrid drunk. I can not tell you the number of times I had to patch up the boy myself. His own father even threw him out of the house. He even had to stay here." Catherine shook her head with her eyes closed. "And where were you during this?"

"I told Eileen that she and the boy were more than welcomed back home. But not that cad!"

"That was why she would not go isn't it. If it were me, I would have left the first sign of trouble. Of course me and Lawrence, my husband, always got along." A clock then chimed. "Speaking of which, he should be here soon. I am sure that he would like to meet you. That boy is like a son to him. We even talked about having Severus live with us. Seeing as how bad his home life is…was."

Augustus shook his head. This will be much easier now. Since they liked the boy, it will be easy to get them to agree to his plans. If they balked, he had another way to do it. It would require manipulation and cunning. Two things he was known for. Being a Slytherin did have it's advantages.

The front door opened and a tall man with brown hair walked in. "Catherine, I am home."

Catherine and Augustus stood up as he entered the room and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Lawrence, I would like you to meet Augustus Prince." They both extended their hands. "He is Severus's grandfather." The handshake stopped and Lawrence's smile left his face.

"You would leave a boy with that drunk? What kind of a grandfather are you? If Severus were mine I would have taken him from there no matter what."

"I did not know about what happened to him, until I arrived."

"Why did you stay away.?"

"I would have hexed that useless piece of filth that my daughter called a husband."

"You are a wizard?" They all took a seat while Catherine was pouring more tea. And handed tea and a biscuit to Lawrence.

"I am." Augustus stated proudly.

"Then you can talk to us about that world that my daughter is going to be involved in."

"Not going to be, is." He reflected that he will soon be able to talk to them about his plans. But then he would have to put that off until after the morning time was over after he buried Eileen.

"Do you have dinner plans?"

"Regrettably, yes. I have to take my grandson shopping and get him some dress robes. It will not do to go to his mother's funeral wearing those rags."

Lawrence Evans's face paled, "I am sorry."

"I was hoping that she would get herself and the boy away from that imbecile." He got a sad look on his face, "Maybe if I came and insisted on them leaving. I should have after her mother's death. I was hoping that she would have come home after that." He then shook his head.

"Eileen's mother died?" Catherine asked.

Augustus gave a weary nod. "My wife and only daughter are now dead. Severus is not my only family member I have. Triton, my son and his wife Julia and their son, Nero. He will stay with me and be adopted with my name by the end of this week. He does have my blood in his veins. Do not worry, he will have all that he needs and more. I have plenty of money and influence to make sure that he gets what he wants. Besides what would the rest of the wizarding world say if I allowed my grandson to go an orphanage?"

Catherine sighed, she was afraid of this. It was in his right as the only living relative, "Mr. Prince. The boy needs more than money and influence and power. He has never known kind words until he met Lily and us. His father was cruel to him. What he needs is support and love so he can gain confidence."

"Catherine is right. Just last week we were considering calling up child welfare. And hopefully adopting him. But meeting you, I think he will be fine. Just please remember what happened to him and do not raise a hand to him."

"As a Prince I will give you my word that nothing bad will happen to him. And to prove it. For this summer, I will invite you to the sea cottage or castle as Severus calls it. A vacation in which you are all most welcomed and then you can see if I will do good by him. If not then I will let you take him back with you."

Catherine and Lawrence looked at each other and smiled, Lawrence then answered, "That will not be necessary for us to take the boy. But a vacation seems appropriate."

"Good, because I wish to convey my thanks to the kind people who helped my grandson when he needed it the most. I will look forward to you visiting." Augustus stood up as did Catherine and Lawrence. "If you will excuse me, Severus and I must go to get him some dress robes made."

"Lily is going to be very lonely. Severus is her best friend." Catherine sighed.

"She is welcome to visit him anytime." Augustus stated.

His mind was working overtime. Throw those two together enough and they would eventually fall for one another. Or maybe he could get them through a tricky worded unbreakable vow. That was the better idea. And even going through school, even if they were in different houses, they would still have to get together.

But of course, if they got separated in Hogwarts. Particularly into Slytherin and Gryfyndor there was a chance they would grow apart. No, the unbreakable vow was for the best.

He would talk to Lily's parents about the advantages of the betrothal. They would see that when their daughter had married Severus, everything would be for the better. She would be under the protection of a powerful and prestigious wizarding family. She would not have to worry about money. All of their financial means would see not only them but their children through. Because of the different investments that they had. And they all could see that next step after best friends would be going out with one another or courting.

There was nothing wrong with it. He had done it with Matilda. As his father and grandfather had it done as well. It worked well enough in the past, so why not today? Especially, since young people today jumped into a union with no thought about anything except for the here and now, not the future. That is where a sensible older family member comes in and sees the way it should be done and takes the lead.

Yes now today with too much of only lust and no brains and no heart there were too many divorces. But he did not believe in being married and once the heir is born, cheating on the other. In the family vows the Princes were always faithful to one another.

He and Matilda were promised to each other while he was six and she four. They were playmates, friends and ten years later on, even lovers. So when they got married they were totally in love and cared for one another. Until she died while giving birth to their third child who soon followed her.

That was why there were no more children than just Triton and Eileen. They had other family members and were distantly related to the Longbottoms, Weasleys and the McCormicks.

Thinking of the all of that power, made him smile. All of his great grand heirs would be smart and gifted. That he knew. The two young children just needed a push in the right direction. Or a nudge and if that did not work. Then the unbreakable vow would.

He was interrupted from his musings by a soft tap on the arm. "Grandfather, I am ready to go."


	2. The Funeral

I hope that everyone liked what I wrote last. With not so many reviews, it appeared as though people are indifferent. Oh well, this story is just begging to come out. I hope that people enjoy. I like to go by what people write to me about my stories to continue.

Oh well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the book, etc etc. Just the characters that I am making up.

……………………

The funeral was to take place down in the deeps of the family's' hereditary castle. The vault had been the burial place of the Prince family since the hall had been built and was the oldest part of the hall, being about 850 years old. Or even older. But, they have only been burying family members in the vault for about three hundred years.

The family followed the mortician down to the bowels of the earth, through the doors that were charmed open. And entered the dank, dark moldy mausoleum that served as the resting place of the Prince family.

Severus stood by his grandfather staring straight ahead, not noticing the cobweb filled and dark family vault. He and his grandfather arrived there shortly after they picked up his newly made robes and ready made clothes. With a promise that within the next four days after the morning period was over, he would get some more clothes, as his grandfather ordered only what he needed at the moment.

He was given a room to wash and change in new black dress slacks a black button shirt, black shoes and a black dress morning robe with nothing on it. As all jewelry and any ostentation were strictly forbidden according to the code of morning. He then met up with his other family in the great hall.

After meeting his Uncle Triton, Aunt Julia and their little lord, his cousin, Nero, he felt more comfortable around his grandfather. Not that Augustus Prince was a very emotional man. Severus had yet to see him show any emotion.

Strike that, he did show emotion. At his father for having the audacity to kill his mom. The auror soon caught up with Tobias and took him to Azkaban, to await trial. And anger over the fact that his own grandson would be going to an orphanage. Not that he wanted him to. It was more of the fact that he had Prince blood in him, than anything else. And no Prince, even if he or she is a half blood, would be turned over to the welfare system. Why imagine the embarrassment.

That was really struck home when he was introduced to his uncle, aunt and cousin. Uncle Triton was okay, but was more concerned over the loss of his younger sister. That was understandable.

But his Aunt Julia, a very beautiful pure blood, and his cousin, both made it known that they were the superiors over him or 'the dirty half-blood' as they called him when Augustus was otherwise engaged elsewhere by planning the funeral. But he was used to being called names by his father, so their opinions did not matter to him much.

Julia even let him know that he was to stay in the bedroom upstairs away from good wizarding society while in the London townhouse. After all they couldn't have a gutter rat half-blood, as Nero called him, around the house when good company came to call. So stay quiet and out of the way came to mind. Or in short, if no one sees you, then you don't exist at all.

That was alright to him, just let him have some books, parchment, ink and quills. And he would be happy. Hopefully he would get to see Lilly again. Although maybe not. He should not get his hopes up.

Soon they all preceded, each carrying his or her own torch, down to the vault led by the body that the mortician levitated. As soon as they arrived, they extinguished all but two torches.

A noise attracted his attention. His mother's body was levitated to the next room and placed on a raised platform. The family then followed it in there.

Augustus Prince sighed, this was one thing a father should never have to see, the burial of his own daughter. He then placed his hand on Severus's shoulder and guided him over to where Eileen lay in some beautiful dress robes. Then he informed his grandson to kneel as he knelt.

The mortician stood back away from the family quietly, allowing them to say goodbye in the old fashioned way. He was young and only officiated at newer wizarding funerals not the ones that were of the old way. So this was unusual in the fact that this was the first of this type that he officiated.

Severus looked sadly at his mother. Thanks to the mortician, there was no bruises or anything that would have related to how she died. She looked like she was peacefully asleep. Which Severus was grateful for, Eileen never had a look of contentment nor was happy. At least she was now at peace.

And even at death, she happened to be beautiful, at least to Severus's eyes. Although some people would say that she was plain, he did not see it.

The dark green robes went beautifully with her dark hair with the silver and green comb in it. She held a silver dagger with a sheath that had the Prince coat of arms on it. Or a giant P with a crown surrounding it.

Severus could not help it, his tears started down his cheeks. The person that believed in him and loved him enough to take pain for him was dead.

His mother, the woman that told so many beautiful stories and was always there with a smile, even though it was sometimes hard after Tobias beat her. She would always love him, Severus knew that. Although it had seemed as though she seemed a little more distant each and every week, as though she was making a cocoon and hiding herself in it.

At his left he heard a sob, Augustus Prince was crying as was Uncle Triton. He felt his grandfather's right hand on his left shoulder. Then Augustus picked up Eileen's hand with his left and held it tight and started crying harder. Triton had his head down in his arms on the platform and was shaking with sobs throughout his body. The mortician even bowed his head and closed his eyes out of respect.

Julia and Nero were the only ones who stood back and showed no emotion whatsoever. Julia, who did not like the family vault because of the fine new robes she was wearing, stood without any remorse on her face. Nero stood back and even had the audacity to yawn, telling everyone what he thought of it all.

Severus, after a bit, let his fingers loop through Eileen's. Triton soon joined him and Augustus. With all three hands holding onto Eileen's, the three generations of Prince men said their goodbyes. With each sob, Severus felt his heart feel a bit better as it released all of it's pain. After they were all cried out, all three stood.

The ceremony they were about to perform was an ancient one. It helped, not only to release the spirit of the person that had died, but also helped with the morning process.

"Eileen Artemis Prince, I, your sire, Augustus Radcliff Prince, give you your freedom by letting go." Augustus took a step back and handed the torch that he was holding to Triton.

"Eileen Artemis Prince, I your brother, Triton Apollo Prince, give you your freedom by letting go." Triton did the same thing, he handed it to Julia who also stated that she let Eileen go and handed it to Nero who also let her and in turn handed it to Severus.

"Eileen Artemis Prince, I your son, Severus Tobias Augustus Prince, give you your freedom by letting go." Severus used his new name that he would be given in the adoption ceremony next week.

Severus handed the torch to Augustus, who being the patriarch of the family turned to the mortician and gave him the torch.

"As the family has done throughout the centuries, we turn our beloved daughter, sister, mother and aunt over to you, Master Mortician, for entombment. Do you accept?"

"I accept."

"As we accept the condition that as we leave this room, we will live for today, plan for tomorrow and never look back with regrets, only with fond memories." Augustus released the torch that he was holding to the mortician.

"Do you all accept that as soon as I extinguish the flame, that represents Eileen Prince and her life, she is to be left in peace?"

"I, being head of the family, speak for all when I acknowledge it. And I will accept the raising of my daughter's only child, by right of adoption."

"So be it." At that, the mortician put out the flame and then turned his attention to the body. "Eileen Artemis Prince all of your loved ones release you from your mortal bonds. Whatever they be." He then levitated the body to her crypt and laid her in her final resting place, next to her mother and her baby brother.

As the family turned around to leave, Severus walked over to the mortician, "Thank you, sir, for all the kindness and respect that you showed to my mum, my family and to me."

As Severus turned to go, the mortician gave him a half smile, "It is not only birth that makes people noble. You showed as much nobility just then as a pureblood if not more so."

"Thank you, Master Mortician, sir." Severus gave a slight smile to the older man, who reciprocated.

"You're welcome, young Master Prince."

Severus turned toward the door where his grandfather and uncle waited for him. His grandfather with a look of pride on his face and his uncle with a curious look that was hard to define.

"Well done, Severus." Augustus put his hand on his shoulder and led him out followed by Triton, Julia and Nero. Then came the mortician who carried the last torch and uttered a command which shut off the vault.

……………………

Ok, hope that you liked that. Please review. Every little word helps. Now hear is a question, should I have it where I show Augustus being a little manipulative about Severus and Lily and an engagement or betrothal Unbreakable vow in Latin or Greek or let Augustus to be a true grandfather for Severus. Or even a bit of both?


	3. The First Day

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot for this particular story. I am only borrowing it.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. BTW: I have a habit of taking stock in what people say and throwing a monkey wrench in it. At first it may be 'I knew that' then it changes to what? I like to shake things up a bit. Hope you likes.

Let's just say about Augustus, he will both be a loving grandfather and a sly Slytherin. But don't worry everything will work out. Hope you all will like it.

……………………..…...

Severus woke to the sound of the surf. The smell of the sea air was different. Sitting up, he blinked and rubbed his eyes, then looked around trying to figure out where he was.

It happened to the nicest bedroom that he had been in. Although, where he once resided that was a given.

The rich oak four-poster antique bed had a heavy woollen aquamarine comforter. A huge dark oak wardrobe and a masculine oak dresser, with a heavy wall mirror all decorated the room. All of the furniture, the bed, wardrobe, the mirror and dresser were of the same style.

A set of bookshelves reached from floor to ceiling and had a table with a lamp and a high backed chair beside it. The bookshelves were loaded with books. According to the spines, they were newer and were probably bought all at once in order to fill the spaces.

Looking around on the walls, there were two pictures. The first, which was right alongside the bed, was of a beautiful mansion, the other of Rowena Ravenclaw right behind the chair. He remembered seeing pictures of her in one of his old books.

Looking harder, Severus saw that they happened to be something different about them. Then he noticed it. The woman in the picture went from studying him with her head cocked to the side to straightening up and giving him a beautiful smile. And the mansion had horses running in front of it, trees waving and an eagle flying in the sky.

"Welcome, young Severus Prince." The beautiful black haired lady's voice rang through the air like a bell.

"Y-you talk?" Severus's eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head.

She laughed, "In this enchanted painting I do."

"Are you going to be there all the time?"

"Unless I go and visit another painting."

Severus's eyes opened even wider, "You can do that?"

"Of course. Didn't they tell you about the paintings?"

"No."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you need anyone to talk to let me know, later. Right now I have a friend that I am going to talk to."

"Really?"

"Yes, my friend Salazar."

"My mum used to tell me stories of him."

"Really, how is your mother?"

Severus remembered what had transpired yesterday. His mum was dead, killed by the man promised to love and protect her, then the funeral and a new home. "Dead. We just had her funeral yesterday." Severus bowed his head and closed his eyes in sadness.

"Oh, I am sorry." Her eyes went from mirth to sadness, "The new age funeral of the muggles or the ancient wizards."

"An old type of funeral." He then opened his eyes and looked at the painting, wondering what she meant.

"I see. That helps with the grieving process more than the muggle type of burial."

"You think so?"

"I know so. For one, your mum's spirit moved on and will not linger here for she knew, because of what you did, that you told her that it was time to move on. And that helps for you to move on as well. By saying a proper goodbye. That shows a lot of respect, love and courage. I am proud to call you my descendant. "

Severus blushed and murmured a thank you. "Oh, how did you know I was your descendant?"

"You have Prince blood flowing through your veins, do you not?" At Severus's nod, "Then you are a descendant. Oh, look at the time, I better go and meet Salazar."

"I hope that he won't be mad."

Rowena smiled a smile that reminded Severus of Lily. "We are best friends, so we can never stay mad at each other long." Then she left the portrait.

Severus then sighed and got out of bed and made his way to the window and stared out of it. He was so intent on watching the waves as they beat the shore, he did not hear the 'pop' that announced the arrival of the house elf.

"Good morning, young master!"

Severus jumped, "Yah!!"

The house elf bent his head; "Droli did something bad to master. Droli will punish self severely."

"What?"

"Whenever house elf does something bad, then we gets punished."

Severus shook his head, "You just startled me is all. I am not used to all this." He swept his arm around in the air.

"Droli need to punish self."

"You will NOT!!" Severus shook his head.

"Is that young master's orders?"

"Yes, you will not punish yourself, AT ALL!!"

"Very well, master. Would you be ready for bath? Droli gots water ready."

"Yes, a bath sounds good." Droli then snapped his fingers together.

"Bath ready. After bath, then breakfast."

"I am not really that hungry. So, no."

"Master Augustus says you to come to breakfast."

"Fine, I guess I will not eat much."

"Master Augustus, say that you are to be the new Prince. He wants to talk to you after you eats."

"Fine. Where is the bathtub?"

Droli escorted Severus into the next room. The room had a cream colour porcelain sink and a claw footed deep bathtub and toilet, all with pewter faucets. A mirror framed in pewter stood above the sink. The emerald green towels were hung on a pewter towel rack, alongside the bathtub and beside the sink.

The sink had a bar of soap on an emerald soap dish as well as a toothbrush and an emerald green holder and toothpaste, and also expensive leather grooming kit lie out. Which contained a hairbrush, comb, tweezers, fingernail clippers, scissors, and for later on an old fashioned razor with a moustache cup and a razor sharpener.

The walls were painted sea foam green. With a picture of the sea hitting the coastline, you could actually hear the waves pounding the sand and rocks. And seagulls flying around and calling out to each other.

After the bath, Severus dressed himself in the new clothes that he was given, as Droli had collected what Augustus had ordered yesterday from the tailors earlier that morning.

He dressed in a black vest and white button down shirt and a coal pair of pants. His black shoes had been polished courtesy of Droli that Severus vowed to thank later. As he stood in front of the dressing mirror, gone was the young waif who wore rags and in place was a virtual stranger. Then he finished by brushing his hair and teeth.

He then followed Droli to the great hall. Before he arrived, he heard Nero's voice. He stood in the doorway.

"I do not want to eat with a half-blood!"

"I know darling. But your grandfather insists."

"Mum!"

"I know. I do not want him here anymore than you. Considering how vile he probably is. With the upbringing he had and that dirty muggle as his father. He would have been better off born a squib and taken to a muggle orphanage."

"Yeah, who knows what diseases he has. I think he is the same as a mud blood." Nero intoned. It was then that Augustus and Triton entered.

"Not another word, out of either of you! He is my grandson as well, and has the Prince bloodlines flowing through his veins."

"But, he is only a half blood."

"Remember well, Nero, I could easily make him my heir. I do not care if he is half or less than half. He still has Prince blood flowing through his veins. That is all that matters. Understand?"

"Yes, grandfather." Nero gulped.

Augustus then looked up and saw Severus standing in the doorway, "Severus, Come in here, now." Severus entered slowly and cautiously. "Good, now let's everyone sit and breakfast."

Augustus sat at the head of the table, Severus to his left and Triton to his right, Julia sat at the other end, Nero sat between his parents.

Augustus struck the table once and a huge array of breakfast foods appeared. Scrambled eggs with melted cheese, the heat still rising, hot rolls with butter, fresh from the oven, toast with three types of jam on the side: Strawberry, grape and plum. The meats consisted of brown, crispy bacon and lightly browned ham steaks. All arranged in beautiful china platters that made the table groan under their weight. There was even a bowl of fruit. And for drinks: tea, milk and an unidentified juice.

Severus was amazed at not only the piles of foods, but also at how he was to proceed eating them. There were three spoons, two different kinds of knives and three forks. On top of the china plate lay a bowl beautiful white linen napkin that had a monogram of a green 'P' on it. All of the china had the Prince coat of arms on it with the Latin saying of 'knowledge is forever'. The silverware had the Prince coat of arms on it.

Growing up as he did, he never had any thing but a spoon or a knife and a fork, depending on what he was eating. The dishes that he used were mismatched and chipped. They never used napkins. All they had a frayed tablecloth that had stains all over it.

While Triton, Julia and Nero started; Severus stared dumbfounded at his utensils. He had no clue which one to use. He was not used for asking for help, besides he believed that was a sign of weakness. And he was not weak.

Seeing his dilemma, Augustus decided to offer him assistance. "First thing, is to take the napkin and lay it gently into your lap. Like so." Severus copied off him, "Now do not worry about what type of utensil to use, just use what seems naturally as for now. Butter knife to spread butter, which is this one, and then this, is the steak knife to cut meat with. The bigger of the forks, is to be used with the main course, the smaller, the salad and the smallest is to break apart hard items. Like snails," Severus wrinkled his nose at that thought. That was one thing he would not be eating. "The spoons also have their differences. The smallest one that comes to a point is for piercing fruits like grapefruit. The second to the largest is the common spoon. The largest and one that is most round is the soup and cereal spoon. Understand?"

"I think so."

"Good. If you have any questions, I am right here. If you do not wish to ask, then mimic what I use and how I use it." Severus shook his head yes. "Now what do you want?"

"Eggs, a piece of toast and a piece bacon." Augustus then grabbed his plate after setting aside the bowl, and then he scooped huge amounts of eggs two pieces of toast and three pieces of bacon unto the plate. Ignoring how big his grandson's eyes were getting. "What type of jam would you like with your toast? There is strawberry, grape and plum."

"Just butter, thank you, sir." Augustus hit the side of the butter bowl with his butter knife that stood by Severus's placemat, and butter appeared. This was amazing. Mother was never allowed to do magic. How she withheld something this wonderful, Severus would never know.

"And to drink?" Augustus put the plate down in front of him.

"Milk will do fine, thank you." Augustus took the crystal glass and poured it to the top.

"Are you sure that is all you want? What about pumpkin juice?"

Severus cocked his head to one side, "Pumpkin juice?"

"It is very good for you and tastes great. I will pour you some and I want you to at least try it. You might like it." He then took another glass and poured a little of the juice into it, he then handed the glass to Severus and tried it.

While Severus thought orange juice was good, this was much better. It tasted like nothing he never tried before. Severus then quickly drank the rest of it down. Seeing that his grandson liked it, he took the empty glass and poured some more, only this time to the top.

"Grandfather, I can not eat all of this."

"Just eat what you can."

"Yes sir." Severus then picked up the big fork seeing his grandfather shake his head yes and started to eat.

While all of this went on, Triton speared a ham steak and eggs and a roll with plum jam for himself and Nero, only with grape jelly for his son. He then poured some pumpkin juice and milk for Nero and tea for himself. Julia obtained a grapefruit and cut it in half and also procured some tea. Augustus obtained some breakfast and tea the family started to eat for a while.

Then a house elf entered with the morning mail on a silver tray. Augustus then sorted it, among four piles. "Broli, take these letters to my son and his family." While doing that, grandfather picked up a newspaper.

After looking at it for a bit, "Eh GAD!! Why are there so many dunderheads and politicians in this world?" At that, Severus jumped and looked around, no one else seemed concerned. So he took it as an everyday occurrence. And got back to eating.

"What is wrong, father?" Triton who stopped reading his mail, looked up.

"Your friends in the ministry have done it again! They made another ingredient illegal! How are our potion masters going to brew potions and come up with cures if the ministry does not keep their confounded noses out of things?" Augustus threw the newspaper down on the table.

"Father it is for the good of the country."

"Tell me, young man, how is it for the good of the country if they take away all of the ingredients that are most potent and are needed?"

Triton shook his head, "It is about the price of ingredients."

"They are the same!" Augustus hit his hand on the table with each word.

"Yes, but they are diluting them down."

"They are not! I will tell you what it is; the minister wants the people to buy ingredients from his friends' operations. That is what it is. That will cause the price to soar and make it harder on common wizards and witches to afford the ingredients and potions." Augustus was waving his hands around in the air.

"But it is for their own good. We can keep track of the ingredients better coming directly from a known distruster,"

"Bah! That is not it and you know it! Why do you think there are strict customs inspections? The minister is getting paid by those friends of his, that is what it is!" Augustus shook his finger at Triton.

"The newspaper ran an article that the custom inspectors are getting reprisals or bribes. The minister even told me so himself. You also know that the minister draws a salary from the ministry through the people."

"The paper is being controlled by the minister, so they will print anything he tells them to. And you should know by now that they are padding his re-election fund. And about you speaking to the minister, watch out, or he will be asking for some money." Augustus then took his anger out on said paper and wrinkled it up and threw it on the floor.

Triton paled. "It is my money, father."

Seeing his son pale. "Oh, you didn't. I thought I raised you better than this." Turning his head to Severus, "Severus, there is a lesson to be learned here, never give money to politicians. They are like a stray dog, continue to feed it, they will keep coming back and expecting more." Augustus picked up his silverware and tried to eat a few more bites.

"Yes, grandfather."

"Now I am too flustered to eat." Augustus then threw down his silverware on his plate. "What about you Severus, are you finished?" Severus shook his head yes, "Speak up, boy, I want to hear your voice! That is another lesson."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, we both will retire to my study and will then discuss what more there is to be done with you."

Ten minutes later,

The study was definitely a man's room. It contained huge bookcases with a mixture of old and new books. An antique dark oak desk stood in the middle and a black leather chair was behind it as was another in front of it.

"Come on in, boy. It is rude to lurk in doorways. Now take a seat in the chair." Augustus voiced out while sitting in his chair. Severus slouched in the seat. "Stop slouching." Another lesson and Severus straighten his back. Augustus then opened his ink well and dipped his quill in it. "Now to begin. In three days time, you will get some more clothes as well as some personal effects." Augustus stopped writing and looked up, "Do you know what you want your room done in?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"What do you like?"

"Don't know."

"Do you like chess, quiddach, music, brooms, dragons?"

"Books, magic, potions, chess I think, I only played one game of it, but I liked it."

"You did?"

"Yes it was against Mr. Evens. And it was fun. Even though I only just learned it."

Augustus then wrote some words on the parchment. "Do you have any wizards or witches you look up to?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Oh, I also like reading about Nicholas Flammel and Merlin."

"Good. I will have a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Merlin and a poster of Nicholas Flammel moved to your sitting room in the country house."

"Is that where I am to be living?"

"The country house? Yes. Triton. Julia and Nero live in the London townhouse. They like to live next to the city action. Oh and don't worry, I heard what Julia told you, you are not being stuffed away in an attic room. You are my grandson and I will not allow you to live like that." Augustus resumed writing. "What are your favourite colours?"

"Green, silver and black."

"Slytherin colours, eh. Just remember, Princes do not bow." Augustus wrote some more.

"Yes sir."

"What kind of books do you like?"

"Books about potions defence against the dark arts, the dark arts, and history books. The books that mother had and gave me."

"That is good." Augustus wrote down the different subjects. He then looked up. "Where did she get the books?"

"She told me that they are family treasures."

"I know that the library was missing some books. I wonder if it is them."

"You want them back?" Severus asked sadly.

"If they are the books that I think they are, just to put them back into the library where they belong." Augustus looked long and hard at his grandson, "If they are the books I think they are, you should have never been looking at them. You are too young and they are very dangerous."

"Mom told me, that being knowledgeable is never wrong."

"She is right, but with knowledge comes responsibility. She may think that you are old enough for them, but I have my doubts. Until I feel otherwise, you are to give them to me."

"Yes sir."

"That was too easy. Severus, did you memorize those books?"

"Yes sir."

Augustus sighed, "I was afraid of that. I believe I will have to keep a close eye on you." Augustus saw Severus move his hair aside. "You young men are to get a haircut."

Severus took his locks and held them. "But I like my hair long."

"Just enough to even them out. I do not want your hair ratty looking. And another thing, you will be taught to walk and sit properly. Not to mention to converse right. I will introduce you to good wizarding society and you will not embarrass this family or me. For your behaviour reflects on us all. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Augustus then took three very thick books and handed them to Severus. "I want you to read these books. Two are about this family and the other is about etiquette. In five days, I expect you to have at least one book finished. Understand."

"Which one would you have me finish first?"

"Read about the family first and look over the etiquette book while doing so. Oh and speaking of books, I want back those books that your mother so carelessly gave you. When you are old enough, you will get them back later."

"Yes sir."

"I know that you should get some exercise and explore around the hall, so when you feel like it do so. Just stay out of the locked rooms."

"Yes sir."

"Breakfast is at seven, lunch at eight, tea at four and dinner at seven. If you want a snack call for Droli and tell him what you want. Just do not ruin your appetite. We had to stop the house elves from giving Nero whatever he wanted because he became a glutton. Right now you are too young to attend any of the ongoing parties that your Aunt Julia throws, so don't worry, after a time, you will attend at least one. It will probably be your going away party to Hogwarts. Birthdays don't count, you will still get one each year, just not high end as some people make them out to be. The families that I am talking about are the Malfoys and Blacks, both of them are cursed families. Severus do everything you can to stay away from those families. They are the worst of pure-blooded wizarding families. Always spouting about how great they are. Bah!" Augustus shook his head. "And Severus, curfew is at nine. You are to be in bed by ten."

"But father and mum didn't care what time I went to bed."

"And they let you wonder the streets at night, am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, things are going to change. You will sleep, eat and bathe properly and you will also keep up with your studies. I will hire a tutor for you. Any questions?"

"Yes sir. Is Lily and Mr and Mrs. Evens going to be invited for a holiday soon?"

"After we get you settled into a schedule. Don't worry, they will be." Augustus handed the books to Severus, "Now proceed to your room and start reading. In two weeks time, I will quiz you on what you know. Every half hour stop for a break and do some exploring. If you read too much, you will not remember what you have read anyways. And a little fresh air is good for you."

"Yes sir." Severus then got up and started to walk out and stopped. "Grandfather, thanks." Severus gave a small smile and hurried to his room.

Augustus smiled, "You're welcome, boy. And don't worry, I will not make the same mistakes twice."

Once in his room, Severus sat on his chair and read for a while. Then two and a half hours later he had to pull himself away from his book about his ancestors. They were an interesting lot. The family was a mix of knowledgeable, stubborn to a fault and in some cases romantic. Not to mention terrific fighters, when provoked. A pop was heard and Severus looked up from his book.

"Your grandfather sent me to remind yous of when it time to eats."

"Lunch time already? But I was just getting started." Severus then marked his place in his book and put it on the table. He then went to the bathroom and washed up. Then he followed Droli to the great hall.

When he entered, he noticed that his only his grandfather was sitting at the table, which was set for lunch much the same that it was set for breakfast.

"Sit down Severus." Severus obediently sat down next to his grandfather.

"Aren't Uncle Triton, Aunt Julia and Nero eating with us?"

"Your uncle and his family went back to London. They will be back in three days. And in that time I hope to teach you some manners and about our family. So that leaves just us." Augustus hit the table and the food appeared. Only this time is was onion soup and cheese sandwiches. Augustus dipped out the soup into a bowl and put a sandwich on the plate. "What do you want to drink?" Augustus poured himself some tea and helped himself to some food.

"Pumpkin juice will be fine sir."

"You will also drink some milk as well." Augustus poured his grandson a little of both.

They both then started to eat. "How far have you read?"

"I am up to chapter seven."

"That is good. And how many breaks have you taken?"

"None, sir."

"That will not do. After lunch you are to go outside and explore the beach. Understood? You can read the book later on tonight after tea. But you are to get some fresh air. You are not to miss meals and need fresh air."

"Yes sir."

"Now, what did you think of the family?"

"They are amazing." Severus and Augustus talked about their ancestors and the adventures they had. Both exploring and intellectually.

Augustus sat back and smiled. "Who is your favourite?'

"I would rather wait until I read about all of them before I pass judgement. But right now? I would have to say it is Jewel the Healer."

"And why is that?"

"She gave up a life of ease living with muggles to marry a very powerful wizard so that she could continue on with her work."

"Severus, she did not have to, she was in love with him and wanted to marry him. She did not care that he was a bit disfigured from a potions accident, she really loved him." Seeing Severus and the attention that he was given him, he continued on, "She was going to marry a good looking muggle lord and if she did all she had to do was sew, bear and raise children, and also see to the keep. Barbaric, how they subjected their women to servants. You see Severus, a long time ago; women were only married off to get children out of and for some as arm ornaments. Well, she got sick and went blind so no one wanted her, so her family left her out in the forest to die. It was there that your ancestor Avery the Wise found her. He was only a few years older than her. Much like his family, he surpassed his mentors so they made him a wizard in a short amount of time."

"Our family is that smart?"

"Most members are. Sometimes we let our feelings run away from us, others we let our heads control our hearts. But it is best to use both. And a good helping of common sense. Although, if you still are undecided, it is best to ask advice. Just ask people that you trust."

"Like you?"

"Yes, but I am rambling." Augustus waved his hand, "Now where was I? Oh, yes, Avery found her near death and carried her to his cottage. He healed her after awhile and they became friends. She could not see and him disfigured. He was almost scared to repair her eye site."

"He could?"

"Yes, of course he could. Then he did and soon after her eye site returned she thanked him. And they still remained friends. He taught her about the plants and potions that were used in healing. She soon became a healer of great renown. For not only humans sought her out, but the fae folk and animals did as well. Anyway, the muggle lord found out that she could see again and came for her. After he arrived Avery stood aside to watch her depart. Imagine everyone's surprise when she told him no she knew that if she went back she would have to give up her healing for if she did not, it could mean her life. But what she told him was that she loved another and would not leave him. She took Avery's hand and vowed to be his wife until death and beyond. They had five children, three girls and two boys."

"Wow, Lily would love that story. I can not wait to tell her."

Augustus smiled, "Yes I am sure she would love the romance part of it."

"That wasn't the reason I loved it."

"Really?"

"She gave up a life a comfort and it made her happy. Also she discovered all of those cures for minor aliments, then went on to teach the children what she knew above it all she knew not to be deceived by appearances."

"Severus, you are an intellectual and a bit of a romantic, whether you want to admit it or not." Seeing his grandson's face, "Or you think not." Augustus smiled at his grandson, "Are you still hungry?"

"No sir. I am finished."

"Then wash up and go outside and explore. The bottom line is you need exercise. I will be in my study."

"Thank you sir."

After washing up, Severus walked along the beach with a stick. He drew symbols in the sand that he saw in his books he was given and drew the family crest. He then put his initials and Lily's together with two F's that stood for 'friends forever' and drew a circle around it. The circle meaning that there was no end to it. Because hearts could be broken. He smiled happily looking down at his creation.

Then he walked on not knowing that his grandfather was watching from a window with the same smile on his lips. Augustus then shook his head and returned to his books.

"Soon enough, Severus. And she will be promised to you, I will make sure that you are happy for the rest of your lives. The both of you." Augustus whispered.

Severus continued to explore and found a dry cave that was safe from the sea and sat on a rock at its entrance. This place was amazing. He could not wait to show Lily this. He knew that she would love it as much as he did.

While he was sitting down, a thunder was heard in the distance. Severus then threw down his stick and wondered back into the hall before it started to rain.

About that time it was time for tea. He quickly washed and met his grandfather in the parlour.

He met with his grandfather and discussed what he did and Augustus talked with him about the cave. It went far underground and went right to the castle. Severus could not wait to explore it some more. But he decided to wait until Lily returned to explore it better. It would be their new spot.

During the tea, Augustus told Severus what Eileen did as a child. It helped both of them out for the morning process. Augustus recalled a time when she had hopes, dreams and a spirit to match.

Severus was happy for some good stories about his mom. The more he found out about her, the happier it made him. And at the same time a little sad, he wished he had known his mother when she was younger.

After tea was done and Severus was washed up, he went back to reading the book on the family history. He continued reading it, until Droli appeared informing him it was almost time for dinner. Severus got washed up and met his grandfather for dinner.

They had roast beef with Yorkshire pudding, peas, and green beans and for dessert they had treacle tart.

Soon after Severus wished his grandfather goodnight and went to his bedroom to get cleaned up before reading some more of the book before he went to bed.

About eleven that night, Augustus checked on his grandson, who was asleep and smiled. Maybe this would not be so bad. He is respectful, quiet and tries to do as he is told. All he had to do is to smooth out the rough edges without breaking the boy's spirit like he did with his son and daughter. But that is another story. Augustus then closed the door and retired to his room.

……………………….

Want to know what type of mistakes Augustus was referring to? And did I go too far with the rules the first day? About Augustus telling Severus not to slouch and so forth, he is trying to teach him some manners. Did you get that? Remember, Severus just came from a very low class family, so he has no idea about good manners. Please review.


	4. The Country House

-1

…………………..

The next day, Augustus and Severus flooed to the country house. It was right after breakfast, at the fireplace in the great hall. Augustus went first.

"Severus, there is nothing to worry about. Step inside the fireplace, take a handful of floo powder, say where you want to go, for instance, the study at Prince country house, make sure you pronounce the words correctly, throw down the powder and then if the fireplaces are connected to the floo system, you will end up at the desired destination, only if you say the pronunciation of the words correctly. That is key. I will go first."

Augustus put his grey flooing cape on, and then stood in the fireplace. "Prince Country House!!" Then with the floo powder thrown on the ground, Augustus literarily disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Severus's eyes were wide and mouth open, "Wow!!"

What a neat way to travel. He could not believe it. Wait till he told Lily, or even better, showed her. She will love this world. Every new discovery, all the mystery, magic and spells, is all a new adventure. Everything they could do and explore, the possibilities were endless.

Severus stood there for a while amazed. Then Augustus's head appeared in the fireplace. "Severus, shut your mouth and stop dawdling!"

"Yes, grandfather." While Severus snapped his mouth shut, Augustus's head vanished.

Severus grabbed his flooing cloak, threw it about his shoulders, and took a handful of flooing powder, stepped into the fireplace, "Prince Country House! After which Severus threw the powder down and a strange sensation took over him as he was passed form one fireplace to another.

The next thing he knew, he was rolling out of the fireplace, only to be stopped by Augustus's hands. "That's a boy." Then seeing Severus rubbing his eyes and coughing. "Sorry about that Severus. I forgot to inform you to make sure you keep your mouth and eyes closed when travelling by floo. Otherwise, you will get soot in your eyes and mouth." Augustus took out his wand and whispered a cleaning charm for Severus, and immediately he stopped wiping his eyes and coughing. Not to mention that his face was clean. Augustus then waved his arm through the air, "Welcome to the Country House."

The room they were there in was amazing. It was about half the size of the ground floor at Spinner's end.

On three walls that took up about three quarters of the room, there were huge mahogany bookcases, which were filled to the brim with books on every subject. Potions, history, both wizardry and muggle, horology, agriculture, politics, ancient magic, ancient cultures, dark magic, defence against dark magic, transfiguration, divination, healing, muggle medicine, travel, muggle and wizard, entertainment, different languages, fiction, mythology, astronomy and the list seemed endless.

On one side of the room were two portraits of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Rowena was in a beautiful dark blue dress, with a tiara on her head and was holding a book, while Salazar Slytherin was wearing splendid green robes with an amulet on his neck and was holding a pet snake.

The study contained a mahogany desk with a huge window behind it, a leather chair, which set behind it and two more in front of it. On one side were a globe of the muggle world and a huge map of the wizarding world and its locations had a spot of honour behind the globe.

The dark hardwood floor was waxed to perfection and on top of them was a dark green rug. The walls had a blue background with green stencilling on the wallpaper that went halfway up the walls then there were dark woodwork panels that took up space on the lower half.

"Now why did you take so long?"

"I am sorry. I was just astonished. I know you told me about this life, but…"

"Severus you are part muggle, so that is understandable." Seeing Severus's defeated look on his face, "I do not mean that as bad. You are just not used to this world, but I will rectify that. And you will have an advantage, even over me. You will be able to travel comfortably and without notice in both worlds."

"I don't like muggles." Severus crossed his arms with a stubborn pout.

Augustus raised his left eyebrow, "Even the Evans's?"

"They are different."

"I am sure there are some very nice muggles like the Evans's."

"I only like them."

"Severus, how many muggles did you meet in your lifetime?"

Severus dropped his arms down to his side, "Besides the Evens family and my father? Three."

"So you are judging the others by what your father did to you. That is wrong Severus."

Severus quickly looked at his grandfather, angrily, "But, my father…"

"Severus, your father was a despicable human being, but there are wizards and witches like him as well as other muggles. And there are others who are just the opposite of him. So there are the same in both worlds. Decent muggles and disreputable wizards and witches as well as upstanding wizards and witches and torrid muggles. Do you understand?" Severus shrugged his shoulders. "Severus, what did I tell you about using your voice?"

"Hump."

"Speak in complete sentences and clearly."

"I guess so."

"You will see, later on." Augustus then walked over to his desk and sat down, "Severus, did I ever tell you that I was friends with a very famous muggle one time? Albert Einstein."

"You were?" Augustus then sat down in a chair by the fireplace and Severus sat in the other.

"Yes. He knew what I was and we respected each other. We both played the violin, even had a duet. He was a great musician. Smarter than almost any man alive, muggle or wizard, and a good friend as well." Augustus was clearly remembering a long time ago. "Never liked politics. He much rather preferred to listen to music or play his violin."

"So not all muggles are bad?"

"Right. Severus, did you know that the Evans's were thinking of getting child welfare involved?"

"No. Why would they do that?"

"Because, my boy, they evidently cared a great deal for you. They could not stand the way you were treated. You informed me that they were there for you in one way or another. Severus, I also believe if I was not around, that they would have taken you in." Severus smiled. "I think that we ought to invite them here at the end of this week during the adoption process. I am sure that you would like Not only the Evans's but your friend as well to see this very important event."

"I like that idea."

"The first item on the agenda today, is to show you around the cottage. We will start with your room." Augustus led Severus out of the study.

As they left the study, Severus was amazed at the sight before him. This was a house? It was too big to be a house.

The study opened out into a huge entranceway. Augustus put his hand on Severus's shoulder and they both stood, Severus looking around in wonder and Augustus waiting.

The walls had light coloured wooden panels that had displays of mythical scenes and the deeper coloured banisters had woodcarvings of fairies, elves and mythical creatures. At a place of honour above the stairs was the Prince family crest with the motto in Latin of knowledge is forever. Under the stairs were real life carvings of an Elf, a dwarf, a fae and a goblin.

Augustus smiled at Severus's facial expressions; he then bent down next to his grandson and whispered in his ear, "Severus, all of these carvings were done by elf hands. Including the family crest."

"Wow!! All of it?"

"All of it. This house is enchanted. All of the residence has not only wards on it, which will protect it, but also special spells that wizards, witches, elves and fairies enacted as well. This house will always stand, unless a Prince by blood destroys it him or herself. No magic, fire, or weather will be able to remove one brick or singe a piece of wood. The only way for the house to be destroyed is from within."

"What if the Prince line stops?"

"The house elves will be placed at Hogwarts and the house will be swallowed up by the land."

"Oh. Wait, did you say elves and fairies?"

"Yes, I did. Elves are no longer in the land of the human for their safety they have their own land, as a lot of creatures live with them and fairies are well hid so that no one can know where they are but they are still around. It is odd for us to see them but not unheard of. Dwarfs live under mountains inventing new discoveries and making goods for us. Goblins are our bankers at Gringotts."

"What do the dwarfs make?"

"The question is not what do they make, it is what don't they make. We are still in contact and do business with them. They make our everyday utensils that we use: from goblets to plates to scissors, clocks and so forth. They may sound like average everyday items but they are woven with spells, which keep them from wearing down. At the shops, they are most expensive but worth it."

"Is there anything that elves and faes make?"

"Yes. Elves make certain wines and faes create materials and clothes with spells. They no longer make clothes with spells. The most popular of the clothes was an invisibility cloak. They believe that we would use it for ill. But while Elves make wine the race has always believed that education and healing is the most precious commodity. That is why they traded their knowledge for ours, but when they saw how corrupt ours was becoming, they went to a land beyond the silver of the moon. Fairies have given us hope and happiness, that is why they are still around although hidden, they give us hope during the dark times and happiness of the small things in life."

Severus frowned, "Is all that for real, grandfather?"

"Yes, Severus, it is. I have a question for you, which of the races do you like the best?"

Severus did not hesitate, "I like them all."

"Why?"

"They all are important with their differences."

Suddenly a voice boomed out in front of the stairs, "Well chosen, young Master Prince." A small dwarf with an axe stood beside an elf who held a book, a fae with a fine cloak and a goblin with a pair of balances. They had just appeared from the carvings.

"Severus, I would like you to meet the guardians of the cottage." Augustus then introduced the guardians. "Olgin, the dwarf represents inventive and industrious, Stardust the Elf represents education and health, Gloss the fae is hope and happiness, and Olin the goblin represents wealth and finance. Severus, they not only watch and protect the house and all in it, they also combine the best of their races, for a house that has all of that is truly a utopia in a very unstable world."

The elf then spoke, her voice was almost a song, "On behalf of the guardians, welcome to this abode of peace. Severus Prince, you have answered most responsibility and intelligently for one so young. May your stay be peaceful and fruitful." In a burst of light, the guardians reverted back to the carvings.

"Welcome home, Severus. It is time to show you to your room." Augustus then led him up the stairs and down the hall

The hall was covered with portraits of his ancestors. The figures in the portraits moved, studying Severus or welcoming him to his new home. "Severus, the people in the portraits are your ancestors. Even though they are not alive, I expect you to show them the respect due. As with all you meet in life, unless circumstances do not allow."

They soon arrived at the second door on the right. Augustus opened the door and stood back while Severus entered. This humongous room was his fantasy. He remembered telling his grandfather two days ago what colours he liked. Augustus must have ordered the room done to specifications.

The light oak canopy bed had a velvet green comforter and velvet drapery hangings that were tied together by silver thread on the bed. The heavy curtains which covered two huge bay windows that had dark green cushions and hunter green pillows with silver fringe matched the comforter. The cream coloured walls had silver inlaid in hunter green on the walls. The rug on the floor was different shades of green with silver entwined.

At on edge of the room, stood a white fireplace with a silver grate and the fireplace utensils were also silver while the firebox was oak. There were two light oak chairs with light green cushions before the fireplace with a table in between them and a chessboard on top of the table. And a dark oak chest stood at the foot of the bed. Next to the bed on a night table, stood a picture of Eileen and him in his first wizard photograph taken when he was four years old.

Next to the fireplace stood a door and on the opposite wall stood two more doors with a light oak mirror in between them. Severus decided to explore the room beside the fireplace first.

As soon as he opened the door, he was surprised. There was a sunken green marble tub with silver faucets; the sink and toilet were also in green marble as well. The towels and washcloths were forest green with black and silver fringe at the bottom. Above the tub happened to be a picture window that a person could look out while bathing with light green curtains.

There was a door that led from the bathroom to another room. In the next room with this one was a huge walk in closet, a wardrobe, a dresser with a free standing mirror and a seat with a green cushioned seat. All of the woodwork was dark oak. On further inspection of the closet was a small bed.

"That is where Droli sleeps." Augustus explained as an everyday occurrence.

"What?" Severus was horrified.

"He is a house elf, Severus. To give him any more would be an insult. His bed is soft, has a pillow and two covers and is right behind the fireplace, so he is comfortable and warm. Trust me Severus, it is a lot more than other house elves get from some of their masters. And I will not allow any of my house elves to be beaten or hit."

"That happens. Why?"

"Severus, remember what I said, not all people are good. Some treat their children as bad or even worse than their house elves. But I will not allow that to happen to anyone or thing in this house. I will not ask you to trust me for you do not know me, yet. But in time you will see. Now do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"Yes, grandfather."

Severus went to the other rooms; one was a sitting room with two chairs, a coffee table, an end table and a couch. The room was done in warm grey and muted blue. The fabric on the sofa was muted blue; the chairs warm grey and the red cherry wood blended in with the environment.

The pillows on the couch were warm grey and the pillows on the chairs were muted blue. On the wall was a picture of the sea cottage with the turf pounding on the shore. There were two other doors, each opposite the other. One led to the hallway, Severus was to find out later, while the other on the opposite wall, led to his study.

"I know which colours that you like, but I thought a change was in order. It can always be changed."

"I like it."

"Severus, this will be the room that you will do your entertaining in when company that is close to you comes for a visit for instance Lily Evans and her family. There are rooms downstairs that we use for formal. Understand."

"Informal only ones I trust and formal are for downstairs."

"Good. Now to continue."

The next room was Severus's private study. Not only were there plenty of mahogany bookshelves but also there was a huge mahogany table with four chairs around it. There were some books on the shelves but the rest were empty. The same portraits of Rowena Ravenclaw one of Salazar Slytherin from the study downstairs were on the wall.

"This is where you will be given your studies. I will wait until next month to get you a tutor. I know that your mother taught you at home, but I want to have you taught a little more and also to expand your horizons." During the speech that he was given, Severus was looking at the books and surprised to learn that his books were placed there. "I got what you said that you liked and Droli unpacked everything for you. But since there is more room that needs to be filled, I believed it would be best for you to do it."

"I can do that?"

Augustus smiled at his grandson, "Of course. And you will be given an allowance."

"A-an allowance?"

"Yes, and you can spend it on anything that you want."

"Can I save it?"

That took Augustus back, "What? Don't you want to buy anything with it?"

"I have all that I need. I want to put it back for when I need it the most."

"Like what?"

"If I see a new book, I want to have enough to buy it. Or something for Lily, like an owl so we can exchange letters."

"Severus if that is all, you will not spend your money for that, I will supply you with all that and what you need."

"But…father said…"

"No, Severus. Your father should have given you a better life. As your guardian, that is my job. A few things here and there for you are not something bad. You need some things in your life to remind you that you are still a child."

"Grandfather, would you mind if I got a few muggle books?"

"Of course not. We shall go shopping in two days. And get you a few more items that you need. Now do you want to see more?"

"Yes."

After exploring the rest of the mansion and its other rooms, they made their way outside. Severus was astonished to discover it was the same house on the painting on the wall of the bedroom at the sea cottage.

"Grandfather, it is the same as the painting from the room at the sea cottage."

"You are very astute."

"And it is not just a house, it is a mansion!"

Augustus chuckled, "If you say so. Now to show you the barn."

Augustus led Severus to the barn and the kennels. First stop was the barn. After arriving, Augustus led Severus inside and showed him the different horses.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before, Severus?"

"No sir."

"That will have to be reminded. I myself will give you ridding instructions. But, first thing is first; I am going to give you a horse. You will have the responsibility of caring for him, through feeding, watering, grooming and exercising him. Hmmm, maybe I should give you a mare; they are more docile and not as spirited. And I know just the one." Augustus then led Severus to a pale horse. "Severus, this is Moonbeam. I will know if you do not keep up your responsibility with her, and your lessons will stop, understand."

"Yes sir." Severus petted the quiet mare.

"I will start your lessons next week. Now to see the dogs." Severus was shown the dogs and was allowed to pick out one. He picked out the runt of the litter. Augustus was not surprised in the least.

The next stop was the Aviary. The family's main birds were eagles, but there were also falcons and owls. Severus picked out an owl for himself and one for Lily. Eagles and Falcons were not a good idea to have where Lily lived.

There was so much property, that Severus could not explore it all in one day. Augustus told him about a creek and a small lake, woods and fields. He then informed Severus that it would be better if he explored the rest of the property later on, after he showed where he could go.

Then the last surprise that awaited Severus was on top of the roof of the house. From the top of the house a person could see from miles around of any direction.

At the top was a room that had plate glass all around it. Inside the room was a brand new telescope with a huge chart on the table of the different constipations and a few books.

Severus was stunned. This was past his wildest dreams. This was his reality now.

Seeing Severus's face, "Severus, I did not get this telescope for you to just look out with. It is also going to be used for your school work."

"Thank you. I like it anyway."

Augustus looked at his watch, "Severus, we missed lunch. So I believe some light sandwiches and tea is in order."

"I would like that."

"So would I."

Severus and Augustus had tea and sandwiches in the parlour that afternoon. After which, Augustus informed Severus that he wanted him to make a list of things that he thought that he would need.

At dinner that night Severus presented Augustus with the list. Augustus read the list and shook his head with a small smile.

"All that is written on it is Lily."

"I want her to come as fast as she can."

"Severus, we are going to Diagon Alley in two days. Are you sure there is nothing else?"

"Yes sir."

"Fine, we will contact Lily and her family tomorrow." Severus grinned, "Now, back to eating your supper, young man. You are going to have to start eating better if you are to get healthy."


	5. A Rainy Day

-1

Forgot last chapter: Disclaimer for everything Harry Potter. Tip hat to Rowling.

Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and so forth. I love critiques. They inform me of what I am doing right, wrong and what I need to work on.

The reason I am writing Severus a bit quiet and docile, his mother is dead and his father is Azkaban. So for all intents and purposes, he is an orphan and in shock. Don't worry, the Severus we all know will eventually come out.

Remember, some things about him will be the same, his temper for one his cleverness, curiosity and cunning. While Augustus will be a stabilizing factor, he will be a bit old fashioned and that will rub off on Severus. He will be a bit temperamental, demanding and prideful of his name.

Poor Severus will be a bit of a mixture of old fashioned ideas and new ideals. The question of what Severus likes were things that Augustus liked when he was younger. Some of it is old fashioned; the entertainment and certain ideas, my way and no other: sometimes leaving no room for compromise. But while Augustus may be stern, he is not brutal.

As I alluded to, Augustus will introduce him to the wizarding world, which includes wizarding children, i.e. Frank Longbottom, the Prewitt boys and Molly, Nesbit, Weasley, Lupin not to mention, Potter, the Black brothers and the three sisters, and even Malfoy. Some of them, Potter, Black and Malfoy will be met at a party that Aunt Julia throws for Nero. So he will be a good friend with the Prewitt boys, Nesbit, Weasley, Lupin and Longbottom. So Lily will soon see that he has other friends. But this is will be later on in the story.

……………………

Severus sat at the table reading through the book of etiquette. He knew that his grandfather meant well, but he couldn't help it, this was the most boring book that he had been given to read. He was almost done reading it and he felt like doing something to a book that he had never let cross his mind before, damaging it in someway.

He could throw it out the window into the rain that was falling. Or better yet he could burn it. That idea had merit, a grin spread on his face while he imagined what the book would like going up in flames, the beautiful smell was so real that he was sure he could smell it. Until he snapped out of his daydream and realized that the book was really on fire, he did magic.

The book was literally on fire! Oh, this was bad! Severus threw the book on the floor what was he going to do?

"DROLI!!"

A pop was heard, and the house elf appeared. Taking a quick look, the young elf pointed at the book and water appeared, drenching the book and extinguishing the flames. "What happened, young master?"

"I was bored, so I thought of fire and well…" Severus shrugged, and then blew out a breath, "I had better tell grandfather."

"Yous is not to worry, he will not hurts you."

Smiling slightly, "Thank you Droli, for everything." Severus got up and walked out of the study, leaving Droli to clean up the mess and do damage control.

It took longer for Severus to arrive at Augustus's study. While on route, he imagined all of the ways that his grandfather might punish him. He had no idea what Augustus would say or do. The only punishment that he had ever had was the feeling of his father's belt and fists. Once there he sighed, lifted his arm and knocked. The wait seemed to take forever.

"Enter." Augustus's voice seemed to carry a death knell.

Severus turned the knock and slowly opened the door squeezed through the opening and entered the room. Augustus was seated at his desk, writing a letter with his platinum quill, his eagle waiting at the perch.

"Yes, Severus. Out with it, I am very busy."

"I was reading the manners book, got bored and set it on fire." Severus looked down at the ground.

Augustus dropped his quill aside and gave Severus a shrewd look, "What do you mean you set it on fire?"

"I thought it."

"Oh, I see. Natural magic." Augustus then chuckled.

Severus trembled as he walked over to the chair and bent over the back and placed his hands on the arms. "I am ready for my punishment, sir."

Augustus stood up and walked over to Severus and then stood the boy up straight, touched his cheek and gave him a slight hug. "Severus, I will never hit you. I promise you that."

"But what I did." Augustus then pulled away.

"You could not control natural magic. When you go to Hogwarts, they will teach you to control it better. Until then, the magic that is in you sometimes, without your control, will burst forth. It is not your fault. Understand."

"So, I will not get punished?"

"No. But if I have to punish you, it will not be corporal punishment."

"Corporal?"

"Spankings. I detest spankings."

"But I destroyed that book."

"Severus, I only wanted you to look at it and get an idea of what I expect. In short, I did not want you to memorize it." Augustus smiled down into his grandson's face. "I think that you will learn what is in the book if we practice it instead of reading it. Now, take a break from studying and since it is raining outside, go explore the house." Augustus then pushed his grandson to the door. "I still have my correspondences to get written. I will see you at lunch. Now go."

Severus turned to go, then looked at Augustus with a disbelieving air, "Aren't you mad?"

"No. That was accidental magic. Besides, it was only a book. I am not worried. In a way, I am proud of that power you have got. Just try to control your thinking better." Severus was amazed, but he knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth, so with one final look, he left.

After he left, Augustus shook his head sadly. That poor boy was beaten hard for slight mistakes. That would take time to get over, if he ever could. Well, he might not be the perfect guardian and set in his ways, but he would never let anything happen to the boy. If only he could get the boy to trust him, but that would take time, he would have to earn his trust.

Once outside, he leaned against the door, whenever he used to make mistakes or break some thing, he got a spanking at the least. His grandfather was different, that was for sure. He pushed himself away from the door and started on the ground floor. Well, grandfather said explore. And explore he would.

The first room that he went to was the family library. While he thought that his grandfather's study had quit a few books that was nothing compared to the massive slew of books that was before him. Bookshelves were along side each other in the room and others went up two stories and almost groaned under the weight of the books. Right beside the bookshelves, there were three separate ladders to get the needed books. There was a huge desk with six chairs around it. Next to the desk was a catalogue of sorts that held a book, which contained the name, and subject matter of the different periodicals.

He looked at the book and decided if it would work. He then cleared his throat, "A book on the Dark Arts."

"Sorry, young master, you are too young." The book stated.

"What? You are only a catalogue." Severus was livid. How dare this thing try to keep him from books. Wait till his grandfather heard about this.

"The master gave instructions on what you are not to read."

"But…"

"Do you need anything else?"

"I will find it myself." Severus obtained one of the ladders and put it against the bookshelf that seemed to be a starting place. He then climbed on it.

After a few minutes, he found what he was looking for. "Advanced Dark Magic". He eagerly grabbed the book and got a shock of his life. "OUCH! It shocked me!"

"There are certain books that you are too young for." Augustus had entered the library.

"No fair! I wanted to read that." Severus climbed down the ladder.

"Which one was it?"

"Advanced Dark Magic."

"That book is definitely off limits to you young man! Actually, I believe I had better lock up the books that are over your age limit to you."

"Awww."

"Your magic is strong enough to counteract the age limit spells on those books. So I had better do something with the more advanced and dangerous literature."

"Rats. Are you done with your letters?"

"No, I was kept informed of what you are doing, so I felt I better talk to you about this room, but seeing you found out the hard way, then I guess not. But I will have Broli start to move the advanced books away into hiding." Noticing the calculating look on his grandson's face, "And it will be hidden and locked up by my magic. So you will not be able to get to them at all." Seeing the scowl on his grandson's face, "Get rid of that temper, young man. There is nothing you can do about it, so being angry will not help. There are more than enough books in here to keep you occupied for the rest of your life. When you get older and when I think you are mature enough, you may be able to read those books. But until then, you are restricted from them."

Seeing that his grandfather would not relent on the subject, Severus slumped his shoulders and sighed, "Yes, grandfather."

"Good, I have received a letter from your uncle informing me that they will not be coming today. We will see them later on this week at the adoption ceremony." Seeing no emotion on his grandson's face, "You don't like them, do you?"

"Just met 'em. But I kinda like Uncle Triton. Aunt Julia is beautiful but too full of herself and Nero seems to play lord of the manor."

"That is true about your aunt and cousin. But I think that you will get along fairly well with your uncle. Particularly when that wife of his is not nearby."

"He seems nice just a bit distant."

"He is missing his sister. Later on, everything will change." Augustus looked at his watch, "I need to get those letters written before lunch. If you want Lily and her family to come for a visit and the ceremony."

"Yes! Err uh, please do."

"That's a boy. Now try to stay out of trouble when exploring and if you need anything, call for Droli. I will instruct him to get you when it is time to eat. Oh and Severus, you will write an invitation yourself to include ALL of the family. But you will do it after lunch." Augustus then left, leaving Severus in the library. Looking at the books one last time, he left. The reason, he figured, he had plenty of time to look at the books, what he wanted to do was to explore on his own.

A bit later, he walked into the ballroom. It was four times the size the house at Spinners End. It had a beautiful grey marble fireplace that took up one third of the room at one side and its wood floors were waxed where you could see yourself in them.

At the back of the ballroom were floor to ceiling windows that looked out on the back yard. A huge balcony had plants and vines alongside the building. From the balcony, you could see the flower gardens below and way beyond that was the spring fed lake.

Severus walked around in it. He then quickly turned around in a circle. Finding that he could slide, he took a running start and slid across the floor. There was something good about new shoes, even if he had to break them in. After ten minutes of sliding and falling at least twice, he got bored and decided to explore some more.

The next room was the conservatory. In it, Severus looked at the different plants, got borded and then left. Nothing interesting in there.

He then went to the music room and looked around. There was a piano, a cello, a harp, a flute, a violin and a trumpet. Shelves were filled with books, music sheets and even more instruments. There were also some chairs to sit and listen for an audience.

"I wonder who plays?" Severus shrugged his shoulders and was about to walk out only to turn around when the harp and the piano started to play and the other instruments joined in. Severus sat down and listened. He forgot about the house being enchanted. This was amazing. Finally after the concert, Severus got up and left. He would have to remember this room.

The other room was dark and had no windows and it had an aisle of chairs and a stage. He went and sat down. As soon as he sat, a curtain drew back and puppets in colourful outfits put on a skit for him. There were dazzling lights and music and a cute story that they told. Finally they were over with.

Severus walked out with a silly grin on his face. Lily was going to love this! Even Petunia might like it. Maybe. Or then again, maybe not.

He then went upstairs. While exploring the rooms he found one that he was sure was his mothers. The white canopy bed had a pink comforter on it and on the wall was a picture of fairy ballerinas in pink and white tutus.

The same perfume was drifting in the air. He went to the closet and opened the door. The pulled out a robe and smelt it. It had the same scent of perfume his mother wore when he was younger.

He started crying and sat himself in the corner holding the robe closely, "Why mum? Why didn't you get away? We both could have been happy here."

A hand grabbed a hold of him and held him tight. "Severus, it is alright to cry. I sometimes ask myself that same question."

Severus looked up into his uncle's face, "Uncle Triton, I thought you weren't coming."

"I decided to come to spend some time with you being my only nephew. The others decided not to." Triton sat back, "Severus, your mother had Prince blood in her. We come from a very proud and stubborn family. That is why she did not come back. But, I wish she would have. Although if she did, it would be admitting that she was wrong. You see, grandfather told her that Snape was the wrong man to marry. She got into an argument and packed up. Damn our pride, she did not come back."

"She wouldn't 've. Would she."

"You are right. Severus, I believe it is a curse for our family to never admit they are wrong. We cannot help our selves. I just hope that you can escape that curse, or you are going to be in as much trouble as the rest of the family."

"What?"

"Everyone in this family seems to think they are right and damn the consequences. Even your grandfather feels that way as well. He is very smart, yes, but that stubborn streak he has goes without saying. And I have a feeling that you have it too. I have a bad feeling that when you but heads with people it is going to be bad." Triton smiled, "It is almost time for lunch, are you hungry?"

Severus gave a half smile. "Yes."

Triton stood up and offered his hand and pulled Severus up. "Do you like it here?"

"It is my fantasy house. There are so many things that I am finding out. Did ya know that there is a place that has plays here with magical puppets? And instruments that play by themselves? I love it!"

Triton smiled and led Severus to the informal dinning room. "I remember those rooms. Your mother and I used to bring our friends here and play with them. We used to run, swim, go horseback ridding and so much more."

Once arriving, they sat down, waiting for Augustus to appear. Which he soon did.

"Good, you both are here. Severus, after lunch, you are to write an invitation to the Evans's and a letter to Lily explaining the owl you picked out and have given her as well as upkeep of it. I am sure Triton will help you with it, if you ask him. Won't you Triton." Augustus sat down. Severus looked at Triton.

"I would be glad to."

"Severus, what did I tell you about using your voice?"

"Uncle Triton, will you please help me?"

"That is better."

"Of course I will."

"Good now let's eat." Augustus rapped the table with his knuckle.

After lunch, Triton and Severus sat in the study and composed a letter to Lily and invited the Evans's to the ceremony. After declaring that it was done, Severus sent off the invitation and letter on Lily's new owl.

Triton and Severus then walked around the grounds. Triton showed Severus his favourite places he liked to go when he was younger and told stories about what he and Eileen did.

……………………..

Ok, I know that it is short, but I needed a buffer of sorts. Let me know what you think as in please review. Thank you!!


	6. Diagon Alley

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or this wonderful world. Thank you to Ms. Rowling for letting me play with them.

Augustus is going to be based a bit off one of my grandfather's when he got mad about something. I remember him and his cousin getting into shouting matches over the phone about politics. The people around them, in other rooms, could even hear what they were saying, until their wives, one of them my grandmother of course, made them stop, enough with reminiscing.

Thank you all who have reviewed and read my fic thus far. Now I am going to fling myself into the world. No more dipping I mean a plunge.

Onto Diagon Alley….

………..

On the fifth morning of Severus being in his grandfather's company, the mourning period was over. And could now be seen in public which meant seeing people besides family, going shopping and to work. Parties, celebrations, sporting events and other such revelry was forbidden for one more week.

The Adoption ceremony was different, since it was deemed part of the family obligation, they just could not have any huge celebrations. Also the family would still wear black for the rest of the month, though, although it was nothing new for Severus and Augustus.

After Triton came to stay with Augustus and Severus, things seemed to go a little smoother. Triton acted like an uncle towards Severus and the two were getting along just fine. Augustus was another matter. He was the responsible adult, supposedly, but Severus was finding out that his bark was worse than his bark; at least it was for the family. By that time, Severus had gotten used to Augustus's many eccentricities.

The eccentricities could be anywhere from Augustus yelling at the newspaper about their being morons on the ministry payroll to flaky headed debutants and meandering breeze blowing politicians out to fill their own purses to the dunderheaded call that a sports official made. He even talked to himself out loud as though the offending individual was in the room and was letting loose a tirade of how imbecilic he thought they were.

It usually was always the same thing. Severus had heard it every day that he was there and was used to it by now. Unlike his father, Augustus was not violent. Oh, he would let his temper known, but he merely talked aloud about people that Severus did not know, which was fine with him because it did not involve or have anything to do with him.

For politics it was always the same, an individual or member of the ministry taking bribes, money or giving favours, for debutants and models it was a lack of a brain. In short how could they have graduated Hogwarts? Then came the lying newspapers and nosy reporters who needed to get a life, or a referee that needed glasses.

If Severus thought that was weird, he said nothing of it. He honestly believed that since Augustus got the yelling out of his system at home he would not do or say that to them on the streets. At least his grandfather was not abusive like Tobias Snape. Severus was soon to learn how wrong he was about the yelling at people on the street.

Later the morning of the fifth day, Severus and Triton were sitting at the table eating their breakfast and trying to talk about the horses and them going riding or Triton giving Severus riding lessons. Augustus was having his morning delude of telling the paper off. By that time, Severus had learned not to take anything his grandfather said seriously when he was having his morning tirade.

"EHHH!! The idiots who wrote something this outlandish should be taken out and skinned alive! The Malfoys are the most prestigious wizarding family of the decade. BLAH!!" Augustus was starting to wrinkle the paper up. Oh course as he was reading the paper, Triton had read his mail already.

"Severus, would you like for me to teach you how to ride that horse of yours?' Triton asked Severus, trying to divert his nephew's attention from his father.

"I mean it is an outrage! Any one with sense enough would know how hypocritical that family truly is! The only reason they are doing that is because how much money they are bribing the paper with!" Augustus kept attacking the paper.

"You mean it?" Severus who could not help but listening to and noticing his grandfather's antics asked happily.

"And those no good reporters, when will those blasted busybodies stay out of people's lives and actually get their facts straight?" Augustus gestured toward the paper.

Triton smiled indulgently, "Of course I do."

"They get paid to go around and write misconstrued reports, defame good honourable names, promote twisted individuals as paragons and present things to the public that do not matter in the end while ignoring the important newsworthy stories!"

"OH, BOY!" Severus was excited, even though he knew that he would have to take care of his own horse from then on.

"How in the world do they call themselves a factual newspaper if they continue to print lies like this?" The paper was turn up and thrown down in a crumpled ball.

"Good. We shall start the first lesson after we return from Diagon Alley. Including the lesson of how to care for her."

"The blasted muckraking… Severus, do not trust newspapers and reporters. Let that be another lesson to you."

"Yes, grandfather." Severus and Triton looked at each other across the table. Triton winked at his nephew and Severus gave his uncle a half smile. This family was interesting to say the least. Augustus then took his wand, pointed it at the offending pile on the floor and incinerated it.

"Broli!" Triton called sipping his tea.

Broli appeared with some more mail, handed it to Augustus, then put out the fire and repaired the rug and waxed again the woodwork as though nothing out of the ordinary was wrong. "Would master like other paper?"

The Prince family had two copies of the newspaper delivered to them, for obvious reasons. "Yes. I would like to have a look at the exchange rate between wizarding and muggle money as well as how the Quiditich match went." Triton stated. "I have some money ridding on that." Broli popped out of the room again.

"How much was that?" Augustus asked. "You know I detest gambling."

"I didn't bet much. Only fifty gallons." Triton answered with a shrug, "A few gallons in gambling never hurt anybody."

During the talk Severus looked down at the table, "My father spent everything on beer, ale or the horse races. And every time he lost, me and mum would get hurt." Severus looked up from the table, "Shouldn't 've said nothing." Severus slumped down. "Uhm sorry."

"Severus, don't apologise. After what you went through, you should never apologise for something you know to be true." Augustus said.

"Your grandfather is right, Severus. Do not apologise for your opinions. If everyone did nothing would ever get accomplished."

"You're not mad?"

"No Severus, I am not mad." Triton smiled calmly.

"First off, Severus, only a dunderhead would stop people from expressing their opinions. Secondly, you are a Prince and your opinion is valuable, never let anyone tell you otherwise. That is another lesson." Augustus was determined to get his grandson to value himself and his thoughts.

A pop was heard; Broli walked up to Augustus with the Daily Prophet and presented it to him. Augustus took the paper and looked down at the offending paper with a scowl on his face and then he handed it to his son.

"Triton, you may as well start reading it. I will probably destroy it again."

Triton took the paper and started to glance through it. "It appears I have won."

Augustus read the letter back from the Evans's accepting the invitation. "Severus, the Evans family send you their regards and accept the invitation that you sent them. And here is a letter from your friend." Augustus handed the letter to Severus and he read the letter.

After reading the letter Severus sighed and tried to eat some more of his breakfast. Augustus seeing that his grandson was to all means and purposes through, "Severus, drink the rest of your milk and then go and wash up and change as we will be leaving for Diagon Alley as soon as I am done."

While Severus was washing up, Triton put down the paper and turned to Augustus, something needed to be said, "Father, there is something we need to talk about."

Augustus sat back in his chair, "Out with it, Triton. What burning idea is rotating in your head this time?"

"It is about Severus." Now how was he going to bring up this subject without getting himself hexed, and his father could and would do it, too. While Triton respected Augustus because he happened to be his father, he also respected the man for his power and duelling ability. That was not only smart but also a need to preserve oneself.

"What about the boy?" Augustus was reading a letter that he received from one of his many investments.

"It has been a while since you were his age, and you being a bit old fashioned..." Triton hoped that he did not offend his father too much.

Augustus put down the letter and stared at his son, "I am well aware of the age difference."

"What I mean to say is that since it has been a while since you were a boy, you might want to consider having him live with me as I am more up to date."

"Triton, I may be a bit older than him, but I know that I can get along with the boy better than your wife or son."

"Father, hear me out." How was he going to phrase this without sounding condescending? What to say and how to say it?

After waiting, "Well, Triton, out with it."

"I think it might be better if he lived with me."

"You already stated that." Augustus folded his arms over his chest and looked shrewdly at his son.

"No offence, but I am younger and can keep up with him better. When he starts to act like a child again, how are you going to curb his enthusiasm? I can not only keep up with him better, but also can be a father figure to him."

"First off, he never really had a chance to be a child so we will both learn together. Secondly, I will be a better father to him than you are with Nero. That boy is a positive menace. He does things that are cruel, like taking apart alive creatures, like he did with that cat. Revolting. You ignore that boy, and he thinks that he can do anything he wants and get away with it."

"Granted I am not there a lot, but Julia is."

"That wife of yours is torrid. I have already seen how much she despises Severus and there is no way that I would allow my grandson to live with her where he would be hated. He had enough of that from that warped indifferent of a louse, Snape."

"Julia would…"

"Would what, learn to love him? I hardly think so. She is a fanatical pureblood and cannot stand Severus being that he is a half blood. And that little monster of yours I would not wish on anyone."

"Severus needs to around children his own age."

"Nero is a spoiled brat, no thanks to that wife of yours. I warned you about her when you were dating her, as well as Eileen with that pathetic excuse of a man she married."

Triton narrowed his eyes, "Yes, you were the busybody, telling us what we did wrong at every turn. That is why Eileen left and I almost did."

"Triton, I do not make the same mistakes twice. I will not do that with Severus."

"What if he meets a girl that he likes that you do not?"

"Don't worry about that. You see, like every good Slytherin, I have a plan."

"What is your plan I wonder?"

"Something my loving parents did for me and I should have done for you and your sister. And no I will not tell you what it is. You will have to figure it out yourself."

"So, I will have to guess. Hopefully I will guess it in time and hopefully stop it."

"Don't worry, he will be happy."

"As long as you don't shut him up someplace and deny him friends his own age."

"He will not be alone. That Evans kid is coming over." Augustus indicated a letter that was sent back, accepting the invitation.

"While she might be a nice child and Severus's friend, it would be prudent to have wizards and witches of his own age to play with."

"She is a witch, they are both literally the same. I think it would be good for her to see how the wizarding world is as well. But don't worry though, after the mourning period, in about a week, I am going to throw a party for Severus. It will be a celebration party for the adoption and a welcome home party combined with another fete or coming out party for him and his friend into wizarding society. After I have introduced both children to the many wonders of this world." Augustus then continued on. "So he and the Evans girl will come into contact with plenty of wizarding children."

"Julia would be happy to throw it. You know how she loves to throw a party, and she is very good at it."

"The answer is no, that wife of yours will not be in charge of the party. I do not want certain people invited to it."

"She is not going to like that."

"She will learn to live with it. Not only would she invite people I can not stand, she will make it into a social event of the year and reporters will be there and I will not let Severus be made a punch line for those rotten rags."

"Fine, but what about Severus? He will like things that you probably would not."

"I already asked him what he likes. He will get what he likes."

"No doubt, but what does he like?"

"Books, chess, the four founding fathers of Hogwarts, Merlin, Nicholas Flamel and certain subjects or potions and defence against the dark arts."

Triton frowned, "That is all?"

"Remember, he did not grow up with much."

"I see. I would then suggest that we start from scratch. Show him everything there is to see, from quiditch matches that I will take him to, brooms, the ministry of magic, St Mungo's, to even Hogwarts. Then when he sees something that he likes, let him make his own decisions."

"Agreed. I am taking him to Diagon Alley in a bit, so he will see enough today. But St. Mungo's. Why would the boy need to see St. Mungo's?"

"It might be a good influence upon him. He may end up wanting to be a healer."

"Why don't you try that with your son?"

"What?"

"The boy does nothing constructive. I would be willing to bet that Severus will do better in school and end up with a better job than Nero." Augustus then smiled; he just might win some more money and teach his son a lesson about betting or not betting in the process.

"But, you don't like to bet."

"So you think that Severus will do better."

"How much do you want to bet?" That was an offence to Triton, he had to defend his son and his betting tendencies were rising.

"One thousand gallons." It wasn't Augustus did not like to bet; it was that he never bet on anything unless he already knew the outcome. And he already could judge the attitudes of both his grandsons.

Severus was quiet, studious and was able to get stuff done. Nero who was two years older, was loud, hated books, uncontrollable and never wanted to finish anything or start anything for that matter.

"One thousand gallons! I have never in my life bet more than a hundred." Triton was stunned. He would only bet money that he could afford to bet.

"So you are scared to lose." Augustus tried to bait Triton. Triton might have been a Slytherin, but his cunning and cleverness sometimes were in short supply compared to his ambition.

"You know something." Of course this would be the day that Triton showed through all of the traits.

"Of course I do. I am not a Slytherin for nothing. Why else would I bet something that drastic?"

"Then no bets, I know better than betting with the likes of you." Triton shook his head; sometimes his father was all too much a Slytherin.

The Prince family was mainly Slytherin and then also Ravenclaw thrown in with a bit of Gryfyndor thrown in here and there. And then to even shake up the family a bit, every four decades or so a Huffelpuff.

Augustus was: crafty always looking for the best for himself and his family name, clever staying ahead of everything and everybody, cunning or better yet downright sneaky and cautiously always knowing just what to say and do to get the best of every situation in his own time and at the right time, so patience was very important. Who he is and what he does would make any Slytherin proud with all of those qualities. Salazar Slytherin surely would be.

It was at that time that Severus made his appearance. He was wearing a grey flooing cloak over a white shirt and grey trousers. The newly shined black shoes told everyone that Droli was taking his job seriously.

"I might as well accompany the both of you to Diagon Alley." Triton got up and stretched.

According to Triton's way of thinking, it would be a good idea for him to come as well. Augustus would the best he could for the boy.

But Severus needed someone not as old fashioned as his grandfather picking out old-fashioned clothes, music that Augustus listened to as a child and other such objects. At least Triton felt the boy should exert himself in his decisions and he was going to make sure that happened.

Fifteen minutes later

Severus stood with his mouth open staring at the bustling street of Diagon Alley. People were meandering up and down the alley, purchasing their goods, window shopping or meeting with others to talk. Owls were flying high with messages back and forth, and the sounds and smells were unique and surprisingly pleasant.

At first Severus thought that he would stick out with the cloak thrown about him, but the residents wore what he had on, or the majority did, so he fit right in. The ones that stood out were wearing muggle attire that looked like it had come right from a muggle anti-war rally, as it was nineteen sixty-eight.

"Severus, what did I tell you about leaving your mouth hanging open?" Augustus irritatingly asked. Severus quickly closed his mouth with an audible snap. Then noticing the flower power individuals, Augustus gave a snort, "Blasted peace loving hippies. Severus, remember that those flowers they carry will not protect them from an unforgivable curse thrown from a wand intent on harming them. BAH! You can not tell them anything, so they will have to learn the hard way."

"I suppose that the best place to start would begetting him fitted for new clothes. Don't you think father?" Triton decided to get his father on another thought before his father would start confronting the group.

He knew that his father was right on some of the previous topics, but he also knew that discretion was the better part of valour. And there was no way that he was going to let his father think that he felt the same way on some of Augustus's thoughts. Saying so would invite discussions with Augustus. And while Augustus happened to be a Slytherin, there were times when he was none too subtle.

"Yes, Triton. I think you are right. Madam Malkin's to begin with and while she is good at what she does, the dress robes will be bought at Tilton's and Taft." Augustus led Severus and Triton to Madam Malkin's.

As they were going, Triton and Severus walked a bit behind the patriarch. Triton leaned down and whispered into Severus's ear, "While it is good to get your opinions across, remember that it is good to be cautious, subtle and deliberate at times. Confronting people like that will not make any difference in the long run. Leave subtle hints, innuendos and let them figure it out themselves." Severus shook his head yes, saying he understood what was being said.

"Stop trotting along so slowly, the both of you." Augustus's voice carried no room for argument.

The front part of the store had a small couch, a comfortable chair, a dais and three mirrors. Then there were two doors, one led to the side and another that led toward the back.

As soon as they entered, wind chimes magically rang and a woman came out of the back door. She had a fabric measuring tape around her neck and four pins in the bun of her hair.

Seeing Augustus and Triton, she smiled, "Welcome to the Prince family. What can I help you with?" Apparently, the Prince family was well known across wizarding Britain.

Augustus pushed his grandson forward. "This young man needs a whole new set of clothes. Preferably completed by this afternoon."

"This afternoon, a whole set?" This was almost unheard of.

"Yes, a whole set. From travelling clothes, riding clothes both horse and broom and even swimming clothes." Augustus then asked. "You can do it, right?"

"Well, yes. But I will have to shut down the store."

"Madam if you do that, then we will buy everything from you. Including high fashion dress robes that we were going to buy from your competitor."

In response, Madam Malkin put a closed sign up in the front window of the store; she knew how much money she could have from this account alone. Then she turned her attention to her customers. "Sirs, please sit on the couch. What kind of drinks can I offer you?"

After sitting, Augustus smiled knowingly, "Tea will be fine."

In a bit, tea was served and Madam Malkin was sitting on the chair as she wrote down what clothes they wanted and for what occasions they would need them. "Alright, is that done?"

"That will do for now. IF everything is completed to my standards and by tonight, then we will be back for some more that we will need a bit later on."

"Very good, sir." Madam Malkin put her parchment on a table. "Shall we see what type of clothes and colours will look good on him?"

"Severus, stand on the dais." Severus stood on the box, moving around nervously. "And quit that confounded fidgeting! Stand still for at least a bit."

Triton looked over at his father, "Father…"

"Fine, Severus settle down." Seeing his son look at him still, "Please." Augustus added as an afterthought.

"Yes, sir." Severus put all of his weight on his left leg and then his right. Augustus seeing that decided to let him alone. At least he wasn't fidgeting as much.

By that time, Madam Malkin entered with different coloured materials. She then put them down in the chair. "Now to see about your colour palate."

"Colour palate?" Severus asked.

"This is to see which colours look best on you."

She decided to start with a powder blue, Severus seeing that colour coming towards him pulled back and made a face.

Seeing the face, she smiled a bit, "I see that spring is out. I don't think that summer is his colour either. Now let's try fall." She held up a few scrapes of material against Severus and shook her head, "Better than a spring, but I believe that winter colours are your palate." Then she took a dark blue and a royal purple and held it up to Severus and turned him around to look in the mirror.

Severus was amazed; he never wore any colours except black and brown. But those colours were terrific. The dark blue and the purple picked up the skin colour and made his eyes stand out. He smiled the first time he was in front of a mirror, really smiled.

"It appears as though we came to the right place, don't you think father?" Triton asked with a smile.

"So it appears." Augustus shook his head.

"Now let's get started with the clothes." Madam Malkin then started the process of her vocation. They spent the next hour and a half in there as Severus was trying on clothes and getting sized.

Madam Malkin would measure Severus and the clothes he was wearing with the tape measure and mark them with the magic pins after they were tried on. As she measured, she would dictate to an enchanted quill and parchment the type of clothing it was, the colour and the sizes and altercations it needed to be.

Everything was going great until Augustus and Triton got into an argument over what one of the dress robes should have on it. Triton felt it should be up to date with a lot of lace, while Augustus believed that the cut should be like his with ornamentation.

"Father, it would be a good idea if Severus's clothes were up to date. So he will not get teased."

"That is only a fad that the young are going through with all of that lace. Julia wearing it is one thing, but when Nero wears it, that is horrible."

"But, there needs to be something else extra on it."

"There will be. It just will not be lace. There is nothing wrong with the embroidery of the Prince logo and other designs."

Finally Triton asked Severus which he liked better. "Well, Severus, which do you prefer?" Severus looked at two different drawings of the robe and scrunched his nose.

Seeing that, Augustus knew that Severus was not happy with either, "Alright, Severus, which way would you like it?"

Severus looked up amazed. No one really asked what he wanted in clothes before. He had to take what he could get. And that was usually rags and hand me downs. "Y-you want my opinion?"

"Severus, you are the one that will be wearing it. Not your grandfather or I." Triton spoke evenly, knowing that his nephew never had much choice in his former living conditions. "What do you really like?"

"Severus, make your own choice on the matter. Either way, it is your personal own opinion and the style will reflect you."

"Well, nothing that much." Severus pointed to the extras on the paper.

Madam Malkin then started to draw another picture of the same robe herself with Severus saying what he felt should or should not be on the picture. Augustus and Triton watched with amazement while Severus's confidence grew and he became a bit bolder about what he liked.

When they were done, the emerald robe was velvet and it's collar was a short v-neck with silver edging at the collar. The robe had an inner part made of silver satin that was split in two places strategically located from the floor to the waist of the green velvet. So that when Severus would step the silver would show. The robe was perfect for the adoption ceremony that was to happen that Friday.

When they left, Severus had everything he needed from undergarments, dress and casual robes, cloaks, gloves, pants, shirts, coats, ridding clothes; both horse and quiditch, and swimming trunks. Augustus and Triton were going to make sure that Severus was well clothed for his new place in life.

Madam Malkin assured Augustus that it was all going to be ready by that afternoon. Augustus informed the tailor that if that were so, then she would get extra for the trouble that she went and was going to go through. Droli was to be sent for it once it was completed.

After leaving, the next stop was at the cobbler's. Inside the small shop were ready-made shoes, boots and slippers. Augustus ignored the shelves and spoke to the owner and demanded the best.

"Severus, the best is for you to have shoes that are measured to your feet. So none of the ordinary and everyday pre made items for you."

While there, the cobbler, Mr Jonas, measured Severus's feet and his insteps and the height of his calves. He also traced out the feet on a piece of leather. Then he wrote down the type of shoes and the colours they were to be.

The order was then given for two more dress shoes, one pair in green and the other one in black. Chestnut coloured ridding boots, brown hiking boots, running shoes; that came with a warning of make sure you use them for exercise from both his grandfather and uncle; casual shoes, one more pair of boots for the winter, a pair of work boots and some dark blue slippers.

The next stop was the barber. Severus did not like it, until he saw that his hair was still long just not shaggy looking. The stylist who was cutting and washing his hair, even told Augustus that his hair could be healthier if he cleaned it with a certain shampoo and conditioner. Augustus then bought the offered products, seeing that they did indeed help. Afterward, they then left the shop.

"I don't see why I need it when there is perfectly good soap." Severus stated, while following behind his relatives.

"Uh, Severus, soap is bad for your hair. Shampoo and conditioner help a person's hair to look and smell nice and clean." Triton explained. He was almost at a loss after hearing the candid remark from the young boy.

"Father thought it was a waste of money." Severus explained.

"Severus, let me worry about the money. The only thing I want you to worry about is your reading, exploring, your horse and other things such as that." Seeing that Severus was about to argue, Augustus hastily added, "You want to look good for Lily Evans right, this will help you to do so. Why, think of how much of a surprise this will be to see you in your new clothes and your hair nice and shiny." That seemed to work. "Now, Let's get something to eat next." Augustus then led his son and young charge into a fine dinning establishment.

A matre'd asked how man6y and at what table would they like. Augustus seeing Severus's worried expression on his face came to the rescue.

"A private room." Only the very rich could afford private rooms. There were times that they were very much in demand, so they were hard to come by seeing that there were only four of them.

"Sir, none is available at the moment." There was an eastern European accent in the voice that spoke of a new arrival.

It appeared that the foreign man was new to the job. Well, he would have to be broken in of sorts. "My name is Augustus Prince and I happen to know of one that is reserved for my family and my family alone."

The man's eyes widened. The Prince family! Here! Some damage control needed to be done and fast.

"Sir, I did not recognize you. Let me show you to your dining area." Twenty minutes later, after eating, the Prince family left the restaurant.

The next stop was a toy store, which Triton insisted upon. "Father, if you want Severus to act like a child, then you had better start buying him some toys that he could play with. Really, what could it hurt?"

"Oh, very well."

"Terrific, I know just the place!" Triton led Severus and Augustus to a store that had a castle in the window.

The castle had lights and moving parts to it. At the top of one tower there was a small figurine of an old wizard that was conjuring up a rainstorm, which after a bit really happened. Then there was the dragon and a man who was fighting it, the dragon would win. A pretty witch was digging in the garden for some herbs to brew to make a potion for the young fighter then would take them to a cauldron and make a potion and administer it to the man who went to fight the dragon once again with the same results and a young witch and wizard played tag on brooms circling around and through the castle.

Severus was amazed at the figurines. They all seemed so real. He stood there and watched everything that was going on.

"If you like this Severus, wait till you see what is inside." Triton chuckled. This was really going to be something to see.

After stepping inside, Severus didn't know what to do first. A first he stood too stunned to move, only to watch.

There were huge collections of wizarding figurines that would fit nicely in the castle, while a red and yellow train that seemed to run at the top of the store. Dolls of every kind were lying around and some were beckoning people over to them. Games of different levels and skills were on huge shelves. Wizards duelled each other and a whole set of figurines of King Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table and others were at another castle or Camelot.

That was what drew Severus first. King Arthur was his favourite story of all time. The characters in it were legendary and the stories, he never got bored and played out them time and again in the Spot with Lily.

Seeing Severus and how he was enthroned with the characters, Augustus and Triton looked attach other and smiled. That was the perfect toy and adoption gift for the boy.

Augustus walked over to a salesman, "Sir, I want that castle and all of those figures delivered to my house."

The man gulped, he just made a huge sale. "Will that be all sir?"

"Oh, no, we are just getting started."

"Very good sir."

"My grandson will need a potion's game, Gobstone's, the Hogwarts Express toy train, some magical dragons and the duelling wizards of Morgan Le Fae and Merlin."

"And how many dragons do you want?"

"Two of each type will do. A male and a female. Or better yet put in a baby with them."

"Yes sir." The man quickly wrote down all that was wanted on parchment that he was carrying. "Anything else?"

"This will be all for now."

"How would you like to pay for it?"

"Charge it to my account." Augustus then ploughed on. "Augustus Prince. And send it to the Prince County House."

"Yes, sir!"

After exiting, the trio stopped off at Flourish and Blott's. Severus's library was then added to with books from the real story of King Arthur, Magical Creatures, Star-crossed, a book on herbs, ancient mythology, Basic Potions, Ancient Magical History, Famous Duels, Dictionary of the Wizarding World, Famous Wizards and Witches Throughout the Ages, Great Healers and Law Enforcement of the Wizarding World. The books would be sent to the house

They then were led to the Quiditch shop and they bought Severus a book on the subject and a training broom. But Severus first had to promise to not fly unless his grandfather or uncle were there to supervise.

The final stop was at the Apochothry. Augustus bought Severus a potions kit. He informed Severus that he liked to brew when he found time, it was so relaxing, and that he was going to show him how to as well.

Soon after they arrived home, they ate dinner and Triton informed a very tired nephew that he would show him how to ride the next day. Severus was so tired that he walked up to his room and through open the doors to be met with the toys and other new gifts. He then walked over and looked in the closet and found his new clothes and shoes.

"Did young master have a good time?" Droli asked.

"The best, Droli. Only the very best."

…………………….

I explained a bit of what Augustus did to Eileen and Triton. Yes it was my way and I am always right. Not a very good combination to express to a young teenager

About Eileen's room being something a young girl would like, the family moved to the London house and only went back to the country for vacations.

The next chapter the Evan's family will arrive, then the adoption ceremony. And of course Augustus does something that he feels needs to be done for Severus. Can anyone guess what that is?

Please review. Thanks.


	7. The Carosal of Raising a Kid

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Potter universe, which is owned by a very talented lady that deserves the utmost respect.

Thanks to all for the reviews that were given. I love reviews because it tells me what I am doing wrong, what people expect and an overall critique of the work. The reviews made my day.

But seriously without reviews, I have no idea what people really think of the work. SO I am only guessing at what people think. With reviews, I know what is wrong with the fic or if it is too much like others. I do not like complacency or familiarity.

So a couple of reviews would really be nice, PLEASE!!

………….

The next day, after breakfast, Severus changed into his flying clothes. He wore new soft leather dark blue grey pants, cream coloured linen shirt, a woollen dark blue leather cloak, light grey soft leather gloves and leather medium grey knee boots. Triton wore almost the exact same type of flying clothes, only his were of a different colour.

It was decided, between Augustus and Triton that Augustus would teach his grandson about horseback riding and Triton, who loved to fly, would teach him about brooms and how to fly one. Later on that day, Augustus would take Severus aside and teach him how to ride a horse. The reason being that Triton happened to be an expert on a broom while Augustus could barely stand flying, but was an expert on horseback.

So both Triton and Severus were both in an open field while Augustus was watching proudly from his study. The boy will be taught to be a Prince before the end of the week. His personality was starting to show through.

If only Augustus could foresee what kind of trouble that his grandson would end up getting into by the end of the day, he would not be so proud. Not to mention how stubborn Severus would be as well, with only his stubbornness to match his grandfather's, when it would come to being punished.

"Now, Severus, step up on the let side of the broom, like so." Triton demonstrated while Severus followed his directions, "Right arm stretched out and palm opened wide facing down," Severus did what Triton explained and demonstrated, "Then say in a commanding voice that books no tremor, UP!!" After saying that, the broom flew into Triton's hand.

"Up." The broom rolled over.

"Again and louder this time and tell the broom it, as you are it's master."

"Up!" The broom went up to Severus's knees then fell back to the ground.

"Yell it out!"

"UP!!" This time the broom flew up into the outstretched hand, which quickly gripped it tightly.

"Very good. Now put your leg over and hold the broom in between your legs and use your hips to hold on." Once they both were doing that, Triton continued on. "Remember Severus, I will be right here beside you, so do not worry. Now are you ready?"

"Yes." Severus was excited, as this was his first ride. More than anything, this would make everything real.

"Good. Now, holding on tightly, push off the ground with both feet, like so." Triton then did so staying a few inches above the ground.

Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes so hard he was getting a headache, halfway expecting to fall face first on the ground. He would be humiliated with his uncle probably laughing uncontrollably.

Severus then pushed up with his feet, still with his eyes closed, not noticing that he was floating a bit above the ground. So intent on what he was thinking, he did not notice what was happening.

Triton laughed out loud at his nephew, "Severus you can now open your eyes."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't wantta see what I did."

"Severus, you did nothing wrong."

"Why are you laughing?"

'I am laughing at the way your face is scrunched up as well as the way your eyes are closed."

"You are laughing at me!"

"Severus, I am laughing at the look on your face. Not at the way you are floating above the ground."

"I'm floating?"

"Yes."

Severus, very carefully opened his right eye and then his left. Seeing that he was indeed above the ground he gasped then he looked at his uncle who was smiling broadly at him, "Now what?"

"Push off with your right foot." Before he could tell his nephew gently, Severus pushed off as hard as he could, resulting in Severus flying fast and high into the sky. "Oh, bugger!" Triton then took off after his nephew.

At first, Severus thought he was going to fall, until he got used to the broom and then started to control it. By a pull or a push of the wrist, the broom started to go one way or the other. The closer he moved his body to the broom, the faster it would go.

He could hear his uncle in the background telling him to slow down by pulling up. Instead of doing it, he braced himself over the broom, increasing his speed. This was wonderful.

While watching from his window, Augustus started laughing at his son while trying to catch his grandson. This was amusing, until he saw that Severus had no intention on stopping and was going to try dive-bombing the gardener. The boy had a bit of Gryfyndor in him. That had to be stopped.

He then opened the window and bellowed out, "Severus! Listen to your uncle and come down immediately!" Augustus kept on yelling for Severus to stop, which he wouldn't. Whether or not he could hear him was another matter.

Severus, who heard his grandfather the first time, had no intention to listening or stopping for that matter. Severus found that while he was flying, he was happy. No one was going to stop him, and if they did so what? He already could tell that his uncle and grandfather would not punish him that bad. But to punish him, they had to catch him first.

He was a good half a mile away from the house and thought no one could catch him. The sky was beautiful; he flew over the mirror reflection of the lake. The blue sky showed with him on his broom flying over the silver water. The wind blew by him and he had a sense of freedom that he never felt before in his entire life.

He was even smiling so broadly, he felt his face would crack, which he never did in his entire life. Wait until Lily had this experience! She would never want to return back to that boring muggle land.

Oh, he knew that his grandfather and uncle would punish him for what he was doing, but what could they do to him that his father did not already do? His grandfather already told him that he would not spank him. What more could he do? It could not be any worse than what his father did to him, when he did or didn't do anything.

He was having so much fun he did not hear or notice his uncle fly up right beside him. "Got you!" Triton called out as he grabbed his nephew off his broom and put a binding charm on him and grab him tight. "No more flying for you for a while at least."

They both watched as Severus's broom fall from the air and hit the ground. At least it did not break; Augustus put it under an unbreakable charm. "Wait until your grandfather gets a hold of you."

"He said that he would not spank me."

Triton chuckled as he landed them on the ground, "There are other ways of punishment. Trust me on that. And your grandfather has dealt them out, believe me."

"Not as bad as the way my father used to punish me."

"Severus, if you think you are going to get out of a spanking with your grandfather, you are right, but you are in for another kind of punishment with him." Then seeing his nephew smirk, "But also remember, I get to punish you as well. And I believe in spanking." While letting his nephew stew on that, Triton took his wand, "Expecto Patrons!!" A silver falcon leapt from the end of the wand, "Father, I have caught the wayward boy and we are at the west side of the silver lake, by the small falls and the huge oak." The silver falcon flew through the sky toward the house.

They did not have long to wait, a crack was heard and Augustus stood right before his grandson, looking extremely formidable and pissed. "Triton, pick up the broom and lock it away after we return. And you, young man are in deep trouble." Severus just stared defiantly into his grandfather's face. "You believe that you are not. We will discuss this when we get back to the house. Now, come on!" Augustus then grabbed hold of his grandson and apparated them both to the study. Soon after, Triton stood there as well.

Triton took Severus outside the study and pushed him into a chair, "Stay here until you are called." Triton went back into the study.

Low mummers of voices could be heard from the inside. Severus could not make out what was being said. But he could care less; he really had no fear of either of them. Finally, Triton came and collected him, after which Triton went and stood by his father's side, which was sitting at his desk looking like an avenging angel.

"Sit down, Severus." Augustus's voice was eerily calm. Severus flopped down on the chair. Augustus hit his hand hard on his desk, his eyes blazing, "I said sit! That means do not throw yourself!"

"Severus, I advise you strongly to listen and do exactly as your grandfather tells you." Triton tried to advise his nephew. Severus slouched further down.

"Fine, so that is how it is going to be, eh? I said _I _would not spank you, but I do know other ways to punish you."

Severus had the audacity to act unaffected. "For what?"

"What do you mean for what?"

"Uncle Triton was giving me flying lessons. I even was doing as I was told. Not flying alone." Severus smiled calmly. He was now starting to think like a Slytherin, finding a way out of trouble, albeit an unconfident time for it as of now.

Augustus was so mad at his grandson that he was almost trembling. "You were told to stop by not only myself, but your uncle as well. You did not and even increase your speed, and then gave the both of us cheek. So that means that you will be punished by your uncle and myself, doubly."

"Ha, you couldn't do anything as half as bad as what my father has done."

Augustus, who had settled down, smiled a very snake like smile, "Oh, I would not spank you and neither will Triton." Severus should have known that something was up with the smile, but he choose to ignore it, something he would remedy in the future.

"Your Grandfather talked me out of giving you a much deserved spanking. Even though I think that you need one." Triton stated his opinion. "But after father and I are finished with you, you will wish for a spanking." Triton smiled in a way that matched his father's.

Severus should have known that nether of the men before him were pushovers. The two responsible adults in front of him had replaced both the kindly uncle and eccentric grandfather.

"Triton, you will go first."

"I hope that you have enjoyed your flying lesson, because you will not be seeing your broom for the rest of this month. That is to teach you that flying is a privilege." Severus shrugged. "And you will be doing certain housework around here without the aid of house elves. Your Aunt Julia is going to have a huge dinner party with twenty people tonight at the London townhouse and you will be doing dishes. The house elves will deliver them after the fact. That ought to keep you tongue in line."

"Dishes? Never done em."

"Then you will just have to learn. Severus, just be grateful that your grandfather talked me out of bending you over my knee and giving you the spanking that you deserve. Because that is what I would do to Nero if Julia is not around."

"Grateful?"

"Severus, I talked your uncle from giving you a hiding, so you should be grateful to not only me for getting the punishment decreased but also your uncle for being so willing to listen." Augustus steeple his hands by drawing his fingers together.

"Guess I should say thanks." Severus started to think that there was no more punishment. That theory was proved wrong by his grandfather.

"Now, as for my punishment, young man, you are to copy all of the Wizarding Dictionary unto parchment with a quill. You will write every single word, phrase and pronunciation. That will be also included with the rest of your jobs around here. The chores consist from cleaning your room to taking care of your horse, owl and dog. And if it is not done by tonight, then I will inform the Evans family that due to unforeseen circumstances, the visit will have to be put off."

"But…"

"If you do not behave, you will not see your friend. It is that simple. Being the head of the family, I expect obedience from the entire family. And you, young man, will mind me. Do you understand?"

"I was only hav'n fun, like ya told me."

"Severus, I do not mind you having fun. But if your uncle or I tell you not to do something, then you better mind. When we tell you something, it is for your own good. I, for one, do not talk to hear myself speak."

"But, mum and father never cared. Father only cared when he was drunk and then it was something that he was mad at."

"Severus, we went over this. Your father was too busy with drink to care and I hate to say this, but your mother was too concerned for your father to care too deeply for you."

"That's a lie! Mum loved me!" Severus yelled. "She did! She did! She put herself in front of me, while father was hitting me!" Severus started to cry. "She cared, she cared! I swear it!"

Augustus and Triton looked at each other sadly. They knew that this was a test at really about seeing what they would do. Triton walked over to his grandson and patted him on the back while Augustus squatted down in front of him.

"Severus, we are not saying that your mother didn't care for you. She was very brave at what she did. But she had a duty to you that she should have lived up to." Augustus explained.

"Severus, your grandfather is right. Her duty was to protect you. The first time your father, hurt either of you, she should have taken you out of there. No one should have to put with what you did all of those years."

"Severus, you are not going to see your father again, ever. He is going to be put on trial in front of a wizarding welfare court and his rights revoked. After he will be sentenced, possibly to Azkaban. Even though he is a muggle, he killed a witch and he will stand trial for that. For all intents and purposes your uncle and I will be your father."

"Hum hum." Triton coughed.

Augustus rolled his eyes, "Or I will be your father while Triton will be your uncle." Triton shook his head in the affirmative at that statement. Augustus handed his grandson a handkerchief. Severus wiped his eyes, "I think that those punishments might be a little harsh. Don't you think Triton?"

"But." Seeing Augustus's no non-sense facial expression, "Very well. No flying for a month."

"Severus, you will copy the dictionary, word for word. But instead of doing it by tonight, it will be completed in two weeks time. That should give you enough time to complete it." Augustus then held up his finger, "But, if you do anything other stunt like you did earlier, then Lily will not come over for a very long while. Understand." Augustus knew what would get to his grandson more than anything.

Severus gulped, no Lily was something he really did not like, "Yes, sir."

"That is better. Triton, lock up the broom. Severus, I suggest that you get started." Severus left his uncle and grandfather. Triton stood there with a certain look on his face.

"Well, Triton, out with it. What more do you have to say?" Augustus looked firmly at his son after standing straight.

"About the punishments…"

"You think I am too soft on him."

"No, I think we did what was right."

"Maybe so, but I forgot just how tiring those punishments can be." Augustus kneaded his forehead as to prevent a headache.

"Well, if it helps you to feel any better, I believe that Severus's true self is now coming out."

"Lovely. In short I shall have the rest of his years where he is going to be unruly at times, stubborn and prideful. "

"Strange how he sounds like some one I know." Triton's eyes were gleaming.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Triton smiled, "He reminds me of you. A true Prince."

Triton smiled at his father's expression on his face and walked away laughing at the irony of his father taking care of a miniature version of himself. They were going to end up butting heads many times before this was over. He would not need to pay any money for entertainment when his nephew and father were going to be having their spats.

He just hoped that he would not be drawn into the middle of the arguments like he was today as he had enough headaches to deal with at the townhouse. Julia would coddle Nero and he would get off with a slap on the wrist. He knew he should stand up to his wife and punish his son, but that would mean that his father was right about his wife and son and he did not want to admit defeat.

But he did have to admit, that the boy could fly. When the punishment was completed, then maybe, Severus would be settled down enough it would be easier to control him.

Who was he kidding? That boy, once he gets out of those moods would be a Prince. All of those characteristics would shine through, particularly with Augustus Prince to raise him. In short, there was no hope for the boy. The least he could do is to try to lesson the sternway Augustus acted around him. He owed it to Eileen.

In his study, Severus started to copy the dictionary. Augustus had a two fold reason for him doing that, one was to get Severus used to wizarding terms and phrases, the other was for him to become proficient with the quill.

Three hours later, Augustus walked in and quietly watched Severus work out the cramp in his right hand. "Severus, have you taken a break yet?"

"No."

"You worked for three hours straight without a break? That will not do. I have informed you that you had to take a break every thirty minutes."

"I forgot."

"Hmm." Augustus walked over to the table. "What letter are you on?"

"Almost done with 'B'."

Seeing that the handwriting was improving, "Severus, that is all for today. Your hand is cramping up and you being inside all day like this happen to not be good. Now, get washed up and changed for lunch. Afterwards, you are to go outside for some exercise. I will teach you how to ride Moon Beam and Mr. Fits Patrick, the horse groom, will teach you how to look after her."

Severus did not need to be told twice. He quickly got up and ran into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Droli met him after he completed the process and presented him with some fresh clothes. Severus shook his head, he felt that he would never be used to being waited on or new clothes.

After he left, Augustus walked downstairs; he had to shake his head. The boy was a contradiction of terms. Very studious and serious but then he knew when he got older, he would get very unpredictable and into mischief.

He stopped at the thought and smiled, if he got into the type of trouble that he and Triton did when they were younger, Severus would be more than a handful. Augustus was sure that he could keep up with his grandson easily. How much different could he be than he was when he was younger?

Two hours later, Augustus began Severus's first riding lesson. Both grandfather and grandson were dressed in nice riding outfits. Severus was taught the basics on Moon Beam while Augustus rode a highly spirited black Arabian named Sultan.

After showing Severus the basics, Augustus took him on a ride around the property. The ride lasted two and a half hours.

While riding, the duo came across an old caretakers cottage that set at the edge of the property and was a ten-minute walk from the wizarding community of Watermark. They alighted off the horses and entered for a look-see.

The cottage was old fashioned, had three rooms, and an attic. There was a pump on the outside which to draw water and a privy.

Everything that was left inside had dust on the floor and the furniture that was left, and the curtains and other such objects were frayed at the end. The huge fireplace at the end of the room had some stones loose and a few on the floor. The shutters on the windows were falling apart and the glass windows were broken out.

"I have not been to this place in a long while."

"Spinner's End is worse."

"Severus, how would you like to help me to repair the cottage?"

"I dunno."

"With magic it will not take very long."

"Kay." Severus shrugged.

Thunder could be heard from the north. "We will repair it later on next week. Let's go home before the rain begins."

…………..…

When Thursday arrived the time came to move back to the sea cottage. While the cottage and the surrounding are was nice, Severus already felt the country house was home to him.

The three Prince family members; Severus, Augustus and Triton all flooed to the sea cottage to start to prepare for their guests arrival. The Evans family would arrive there later on that day. Triton and Severus would meet them in the muggle village that was up the coast and they would drive them back in the Rolls Royce that was kept nearby.

Augustus had the house elves to prepare the cottage for its guests. Shopping had to be done, guests' rooms had to be aired out and cleaned, repairs made and even entertainment provided.

Augustus and Triton listened to Severus as he explained what each of the family liked and the different personalities. They then made up a list of things to do and outings to take they felt sure the family would like.

Augustus wanted to show the world off to Lily, Lawrence, Catherine and Petunia. So there would be no concern of what was to come. For Petunia, he also made a plan of all the house elves staying out of her way and sight.

Augustus also made a mental plan of talking to Lawrence and Catherine about an agreement of sorts concerning Lily and Severus. He would just hint around about what his parents did for him and Matilda and see where it would go from there.

If they were not in agreement of a marriage contract of sorts, then he would carefully use the Unbreakable Vow. It would be said when he could get the two alone so that no interruptions could result.

Augustus had decided to phrase it in the Latin language so that they would not be able to discover what was being said, feeling it would be best for them to fall for each other naturally. He would tell them it was a pledge of sorts to be friends for life.

He decided that he would not tell them about it unless something they became estranged from each other. Then he would inform them. But that was going to be a last resort.

Augustus felt that if they were thrown together, they would eventually fall for one another, since they were good friends. If that would not work, a certain love potion would, especially if they have feelings toward one another, which he was sure they had.

Lily had enough powerful magic in her to make up for being a muggle. Her strength alone would make up for the blood status. Lily and Severus's children would be extremely powerful.

Augustus thought it would be best not to tell Triton. Triton would try and put a stop to it, as he already informed him of his intensions earlier.

He knew that that Triton would see it as a way to compare the children to fine horses for breeding. Augustus was not doing that; he was only looking after their future and best interests. When they would have children, so much the better.

The only one he had to worry about now was Nero. Nero, it seemed was flighty which meant that he was not going to settle down too fast.

Nero was ten years old; light browned hair and dark eyes. His facial features were the best from both parents; the face had a slight oval ness to it and a straight medium sized nose, in short a very handsome young face. He happened to be a little tanned and a bit strong for a ten year old. He grew up thinking that since there were no other Prince children around, he was the beneficiary of everything.

Julia Cleopatra Prince nee Avery happened to be a very attractive pure blooded witch. Her light chestnut hair went flowing down her back. She was proud of her light brown eye colour that seemed to be a golden colour whenever the light hit them.

She was tall and had a very small waist that she took pride in. Part of her time was in the pursuit of fashion, clothes and jewellery. She never would wear clothes more than once. Instead of cleaning out her wardrobe once a year, she cleaned it out once a month. Her other main pursuit was shopping.

After giving birth the first time was the last, as she gave birth to the Prince heir, she wanted no more. Not wanting to raise Nero, she passed him over to a house elf. And since the house elf had to give into what ever he wanted, he was not used to being gainsaid. When he finally was old enough to understand how to act in public, she allowed him to be seen in her company.

Julia felt that since she had a prestige of two celebrated wizarding names, she had to not only keep up appearances, but also was to be seen as royalty in wizarding society. She, unlike her father-in-law, acted like it.

She was at social gatherings everyday. Julia supported the arts, held parties and held court at the townhouse, like some muggle royalty. She did hold functions or fundraisers for certain programs. Or, if she did not want to bother, she mainly handed them money.

The only things she would not do was go to the hospital, which held sick people, an orphanage, the brats were probably there because of their parent's indiscretions and would not go to the war retirement village. She had no wish to do any of that. Triton would represent the family on those endeavours.

Julia had already informed the family that her future daughter-in-law had to meet at least two criteria. She had to be a pure blood and from a very well to do celebrated wizarding family. During the time, there were quite a few wizarding families that wanted to become allied with the Prince family, and if that meant a marriage contract, then so much the better.

Daughters, or pure blood witches, were sent over to the London townhouse to be presented to Julia like a muggle nobility did meeting the muggle queen. They arrived in their best robes and had on the most up to date dresses as well as their hair done to exacting standards.

Officially they arrived as playmates of sorts, unofficially, they were sent to measure up to Julia's high standards, which meant they had to act right and so forth. The double meaning was obvious, if Julia did not like them or felt they were too far below them, no more play dates as sorts.

Nero, to his credit, knew what was going on and resented his mother for it. He felt that no one was going to tell him what to do with his future or who to marry, after all he did not want to marry at all. He was ten years old and at the age where he could care less about girls, he did like Bellatrix Black though as she had the same tendencies that he did, though she was a good four years his senior.

Nero's attitude, which was not to change, was to prove his downfall later on in life as when he started to date would get further out of control and would lead to scandal and his family being disgraced. Severus, interestingly enough, would be the one to balance him out in the public eye, for the family.

…………………

Four hours later, the silver and black Rolls Royce pulled up at the cottage and five people emerged. Lawrence was about to get the luggage when Triton explained to him not to bother; it would be taken care of. Triton and Severus showed the Evans to the great hall; Augustus stood waiting to welcome his guests.

"Mr Evans, Mrs. Evans and Miss Evans, I hope the journey was pleasant." Augustus made a slight bow to both the adults.

"The drive was pleasant enough, thank you Mr. Prince." Catherine smiled, from what she had met of the men of this family, and she really liked them. Triton was a charmer that was for sure, while Augustus seemed to be respectable, very in control and in charge. Severus seemed to inherit a very good family of sorts.

"Splendid. What happened to your other daughter?" Augustus asked. It appeared that Petunia was absent.

"She received an invitation to stay with my mum a bit earlier this year." Lawrence explained.

Lily whispered into Severus's ear, "What really happened was that she threw a fit about coming to stay at the wizarding community, you know my sister. She would rather have her teeth removed than admit to magic." Lily rolled her eyes and Severus cracked a smile at the look on his friend's face.

"Noth'n new then." Severus whispered back.

He would never change his opinion about her sister; Lily covered her mouth to keep a giggle from escaping, which did not go unnoticed by the other adults in the room.

"What mischief are you both planning now?" Catherine wanted to know, as it appeared to be an everyday occurrence. Triton grinned and Augustus raised an eyebrow, those two and trouble it seemed would go hand in hand.

"Noth'n" Lily responded innocently.

"Lily…" Lawrence started.

"Honestly, Mr Evans, we weren't planning noth'n." Severus finished with a cat that ate the canary smile.

Seeing his nephew's smile, Triton calmly responded. "I have feeling that will change soon enough."

Augustus could already see that Lily being there was going to help loosen up his grandson. He then remembered his job as the host. "I will show you to your rooms where you can freshen up. Rest assured that your bags are already there. The house elves have delivered them to the correct rooms by this time." Augustus then led The Evans family to the rooms that were picked out for them.

Lily's room was right beside Severus's. It was planned that way so the friends could be close to each other.

The carved furniture's woodwork was from a cherry tree and the room had a light purple, powder blue and violet motif. Windows looked over the sea and the drapes were interwoven with dark purple and indigo.

A downy royal purple comforter adorned the midnight blue canopy bed, which held silver stars that twinkled upon the will of the occupant and could go off when a person fell asleep. The wooden floor had regal blue and purple rugs upon it. A petite vanity with a small blue cushioned seat in front of it and wardrobe lined out the different sections of the wall. The fireplace was in cream marble with a blue loveseat that set beside it.

Crystal and China vases dotted the room and contained her favourite flower, forget me not as well as dark, medium and light blue roses. The dark blue wallpaper had silver fleur de leis and a picture of the highlands with the heather flower was hung over the fireplace and in front of the picture was a small vase of midnight blue roses.

The bathroom was a bright yellow and light green. Daisies were in a jade vase on the sink. The cream tub was old fashioned with claw feet. Bathroom rugs were a jade green and the linens were cream with buttercups upon them.

Catherine and Lawrence's bedroom was a study of the different red hues. The room had a huge four-poster mahogany bed with a dusty rose comforter. A chestnut marble fireplace, with a picture of a beautiful mountain was above it and a medium sized maroon sofa with dark pillows sat in front of it. The painting went from late in the day, sunset, twilight and then to dark.

The next room was the tan bathroom. It had a mixture of different browns and tans. The decorations were seashells and a picture of a beach in a tropical local.

After settling in, the Evans were taken on a tour of the cottage. While Augustus, Triton, Lawrence and Catherine talked in the parlour, Severus took Lily on a tour of the grounds.

They walked the beach and took their shoes off and walked along the water's edge, not going too far in to get wet just enough to wade in up to the ankles. Severus had turned up his pants while Lily who was wearing a periwinkle blue calico sundress, did not have need to.

They gathered seashells and deride them out by setting them out in the sun. They drew their names and made circles in the sand. After a bit, they both sat down on a rock and put on their shoes.

"Lily, want at see something great?"

"Really? What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Oh, no you don't. Remember last time you said close your eyes. Someone had a frog in her mouth."

"Number one, I said to close your eyes and open your mouth. And it was to Petunia I said that to. Wouldn't do it to you."

"Yeah that was funny. I mean how dense could she get?" Lily had a cruel smile on her face. "No wonder she does not like us."

"Just you she likes, it's me she hates."

"See, it was me that gave you the idea."

Severus grinned at his friend, "I'm rubbing off on ya."

"I know."

"So do ya wanna see the surprise?"

"Promise me it's not bad."

"I like it."

"Ok, then." Lily closed her eyes and Severus led her to the cave.

"Open."

Lily opened her eyes and looked around, "Sev, this place is neat!" They spent a good hour exploring the cave.

At the back they found a door it was locked but Lily and Severus pulled at it and unlocked and they both entered. To Severus, the passageway looked familiar. They both started to walk down it a ways. Finally, Severus could see why it looked familiar; it led to the underground tomb.

"Lily, let's get out of here."

"Why?"

"Not now. Later. Come on!" Severus grabbed her hand and dragged her out of there and back through the cave. They did not stop until they were back at the beach.

"Sev, what about the hallway?"

"Lily, mum is buried down there. And we are not suppose to be there."

"We won't get into trouble."

"I'll talk to grandfather, but I think we will be ok. Come one, we had better go inside." Severus and Lily made their way into the cottage and into the parlour.

After a bit of talking, Severus walked up to his grandfather and whispered, "Grandfather, I really need to speak with you."

"Alright. Triton, please continue to entertain our guests. Severus, come with me." They both left the room and entered into the study.

Augustus took a seat, "Well, out with it."

"Lily and I explored the cave…"

"And you found the door, hmm."

"Yes, sir."

"And the passageway leads to the burial vault."

"Yes."

"How far did you go?"

"Just until I recognized it, then we ran out."

"I see."

"Please don't get mad at Lily."

"Oh, I am not mad."

"But, the ceremony."

"Severus, you can not get through the burial doors. It can not be opened easily with out the special incantation and spell. Now, young man, is that all?"

"Uh, yes sir."

"Good, I suggest we inform everyone that it is time to get ready for dinner. Which will be served in about an hour." Augustus looked at his pocket watch.

AN hour later, they all were wearing their best clothes and eating. The table had an elaborate candelabra on it and the good silver was present. The plates they ate from was fine bone china with the Prince family crest on it.

Their fare consisted of roasted goose with all of the trimmings, boiled potatoes, green beans, and for dessert, plum pudding. Everyone was very happy with the food and had very nice things to say during the whole meal.

Augustus sat at the head of the table, Triton on the left side of him, then Mr. Evans and then Mr. Evans and then Lily and then Severus on his right.

After dinner they settled into the parlour to talk a bit. In there the adults had an after dinner drink while Severus and Lily both had hot chocolate.

While talking, Triton was impressed. The muggle family had a lot of the pure bloods beaten for the warm and graciousness. Lawrence was not a tyrannical man who put down his wife and beat his children. Catherine was a woman with a sharp wit and very warm heart that was encouraged to speak her mind. Lily was a mixture of all of those and very, very intelligent and powerful.

Triton found out that he loved talking to Lawrence. They both had many things to say to one another. From muggle politics, Triton knew what was going on in the muggle parliament to Triton telling Lawrence about the wizarding government and so on. They even both got into an argument about economics.

"Enough, the both of you." Catherine called out, "I have no intention of spending the rest of my vacation listening to the bickering of the state of money."

"Right you are, Mrs. Evans." Augustus sided with the lady, "Enough is enough. Especially when there are children in the room. Speaking of which, Severus, time to go to your room."

"But…"

"Lily, you as well." Lawrence decided.

"Yes, sir."

"Come on race ya, Sev."

"Hey, no fair, ya got a head start on me."

Once the kids were gone, the adults continued with conversations sans politics.

………………………..

I have decided to do the adoption chapter later on. Please tell me what you think. Thanks.


	8. The Adoption Ceremony

-1Disclaimer: Thanks are to Rowling for the use of her amazing characters. I am only borrowing them from the wonderful author.

………………………….

"Lily, I want to show you something." They were in Severus's room, since it was too early for sleeping. Severus led Lily up to the picture of the huge country estate; "You know how I told ya about the country house."

"In the mail letters and you might have mentioned it here a few hundred times." For every day, Lily and Severus had owled each other at the least twice.

"I didn't tell ya about it that much." Severus scowled and crossed his arms.

Lily grinned, "Fifty times then."

"Well, anyway, this is it!" Severus pulled Lily over to the painting. He hoped that she would be impressed with it as much as he happened to be.

Lily was amazed at the picture. "That is a house? It looks more like a mansion to me."

"Wait till ya see it in person."

Looking closer Lily almost jumped back, "Sev, the picture is moving!"

"Cool, huh. They do that, cause it is a wizarding painting!"

"I'd say it's cool. Is the house just like it in the picture?"

"Even better."

"Great, think I could see it sometime, if your grandfather doesn't mind."

"Grandfather told me that after the ceremony tomorrow, we're going there."

"Wow!!" Lily smiled at the picture, "How many rooms does it have in it?"

"Dozens." Severus looked at it with obvious pride on his face.

"What is it like?"

Severus's eyes had a glint in them, "Wait and see."

Lily crossed her arms and pouted, "No fair."

"Come on Lily, don't be such a Gryfyndor."

"Gryfyndor?"

"Yeah, impatient and unsteady." Severus sat on the bed and Lily followed suit.

"What?"

"Gryfyndor is one of the four houses of Hogwarts and are represented by a lion. They are known for their recklessness and impatience."

"Really, what are the others?" Severus pulled the pillow down on the bed and lay his chin on it; Lily soon did the same thing. Lily crossed her ankles and hit her legs back and forth on the bed.

"Huffelpuff which is loyal and hard working has a badger for a mascot, Ravenclaw which is incredibly smart and always looking to learn has an eagle and finally Slytherin which is clever, cunning and cautious and they have a snake on their coat of arms."

"Where did ya find out so much about em?"

"Grandfather told me about em and reading."

"Figures."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"If ya don't know an answer, you'll find out somehow." Lily smiled matter of fact. Severus would never change.

"Guess so." Severus then pushed his pillow out of his way and rolled on his back with his arms behind his head.

"Which one do you think I'll be in?"

"The way you are, either Ravenclaw or Gryfyndor. Hopefully Ravenclaw."

"Hope I am in Ravenclaw, too. What about you?"

"Probably Slytherin but I could also probably be Ravenclaw. Grandfather told me as much."

"You are smart enough for the both of them. I say Ravenclaw."

"If you go into Gryfyndor, I would hope Ravenclaw."

"Why not Slytherin?"

"They're house rivals. I mean there's a lot of hatred between the two."

"Why?"

"Well, from what I was told, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryfyndor had a falling out and that went to the houses they founded." Severus frowned and continued, "Grandfather told me that they are always in competitio0n with each other; academically, sporting games or whatever they do."

"How long ago was that?"

"Dunno. Probably a thousand years ago. Maybe more." There was silence for a while. Each considering house politics and what they mean at this early of an age.

"Sev, promise me that if we are divided, we will never stop being friends."

"Ok." Severus shrugged, that was easy enough. What could drive them apart?

"Sev, a REAL promise not just ok." Lily sat up and crossed her arms.

"I give you my word as a Prince." Severus and Lily shook hands.

Lily smiled and lied back down beside her friend, "Much better."

"Lily, you will always be my best friend."

"Now tell me a bit more about the founding fathers and Hogwarts. Everything you learned, heard and read."

Severus was about to respond but was cut off. "Lily, Severus, bed." Lawrence stood at the door.

Lily climbed off the bed and went toward her bedroom. But before she did, "Night Sev."

"Night Lily."

Later on that night, a huge storm whipped outside. The wind was blowing so hard that small trees were uprooted and the summer cottage magically closed its shutters to ensure that the people and the building inside were safe. The rain was not falling down in a straight pattern; because of the rain, it was hitting the side of the building at a horizontal angle.

Lily hated storms and she couldn't sleep. And this one seemed worse since it was a storm that was coming off the northern ocean. She made a decision and got out of bed and put on her robe and slippers.

She picked up the candle scone after lighting the candle and walked over to Severus's bedroom and opened the door. As soon as the door opened Severus, who also had a bit of trouble sleeping as well, sat up in bed.

"Lily, whatta doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Don't blame ya."

"Can I sleep here?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders, "Sure."

Lily walked over to the bed, put the candle down after blowing it out, took her robe and slippers off and got under the covers and curled up beside her friend. "Sev."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Lil." Nothing more was said and the two kids fell asleep holding on to each other.

Twenty minutes later, Augustus opened the door of the room checking on his grandson and smiled at the sight that the light from his candle hit. Both were asleep with their young arms wrapped around each other.

"Mr. Prince, I can't find Lily." Catherine had approached Augustus quietly. It appeared that Catherine was concerned about her daughter's well being.

"Look no further." Augustus stepped aside for Catherine to see, "And call me Augustus."

"They look so happy and content." Catherine smiled.

"At least someone can sleep in this storm." Lawrence stood behind his wife.

"Have they done this before?"

"Once." Lawrence answered.

"Ha. Whenever he comes over and when he wanted to get away from his father."

"How many times?" Augustus asked.

"More than one hand that I know of." Catherine answered.

"We will have to put a stop to this when they get older." Lawrence stated.

He did not mind as of now when they were young and their bodies were not blooming, but when they reached a certain age and were not innocent anymore in their thoughts then it would have to stop. He gave an involuntary shiver.

He knew as a father what would be going through Severus's mind when it would come in regards to Lily. When he reached a certain age and hormones took over. He also knew that Severus would start to have these thoughts, feelings and urges when he became older.

The reason, he had the same thoughts and uncontrollable urges that went with them when he was that age, around his girlfriend of course. They did become easier to control when she became his wife. Catherine did not know just how many times his thoughts would be entertained by a certain subject.

Augustus looked one last time at the two young voyagers into dreamland, if he was going to talk to the Evans's about his plans, he might as well do it now. It would be a good idea to try and get them betrothed to one another before tomorrow and before his son finds out his plan. Triton would try and stop it, for some crazy reason.

"Let's leave them alone." Augustus then shut the door. Once it shut Severus opened his eyes and smiled, yawned and fell back asleep.

"Mr Evans, Mrs Evans…" Augustus began.

"You might as well call us by Catherine and Lawrence." Lawrence decided.

"Catherine, Lawrence will you adjourn to the study with me? There is something I wish to talk about that concerns my grandson and your daughter."

Once arriving n the study, Augustus pointed his wand at the fireplace and through magic started the fire. Everyone sat down and made themselves comfortable in their seats.

Augustus started to think a bit, how was he going to approach this. He wanted his grandson happy and Miss Evans to be apart of the family, for not only Severus's sake but also the power the young girl had. His mind then clicked, he knew how to do it.

"Catherine, Lawrence, in wizarding families even in today's environment there are times when the head of the family makes a commitment for the younger members of the family. Since they are below the age of being an adult, it is up for the family to make some decisions for their life and safety. The commitments can range from taking over the family business, apprenticing them out and a combination of sorts."

"Hold on, let me understand you called us in here at this late hour to talk to us about what type of jobs you want them to do?"

"Not exactly. Although while Severus is not my heir, I will make sure that he is well taken care of. When his mother ran off with that sod, she would not take her inheritance with her as well as the money I would have spent on her engagement parties, her trouser, the wedding, the honeymoon and so forth. So all that money goes to Severus, so in all tense and purposes he is well off. I also put it in the bank and it has drawn interest. He will inherit it when he turns seventeen, that is when he comes of age in the wizarding world."

"Exactly how much is he worth?" Lawrence asked.

"Wizarding money is different than muggle money. But even with the exchange rate right now, the best I can guess is about 768,000 pounds. But, it will probably be a bit more when he comes of age."

"That is a lot for a boy who was used to having almost nothing." Catherine replied.

"He will be well provided for as you can see. If he does not waste it or spend frivolously."

"I don't think he will do that." Catherine shook her head.

"You said something about a contract of sorts. I don't think you mean that you are offering Lily a job."

"No, I am not."

"Well, then out with it."

"I was thinking of having both my grandson and your daughter betrothed to one another."

"What? This is not the nineteenth century where people were promised to one another without each other's consent!" Catherine was livid, how dare this man try and do this to the kids.

"Yes, you are right. But if I may explain why I think it is a good idea, would you both listen? It concerns both of their futures and your daughter's safety." That seemed to clinch it.

"Their future we can understand but Lily's safety? What is so important that we do this for her safety?"

"I was hoping to avoid this, but in this world there are two factions of people. One that does not care about birth, the other that is so preoccupied with it, that they are willing to cause harm to anyone that does not meet their expectations." Augustus held his hand up, "Let me get through this then you may ask as many questions as you want. Agreed?" Catherine and Lawrence both shook their heads.

"In the wizarding world are people who come from families that have had nothing but magic in them, they are known as pure-blood. All of the pure blooded families are related to one another. My son, Triton, his wife, Julia and my grandson, Nero as well as myself are purebloods. Another type of witch or wizard is the muggle born, like your daughter. They did not come from a wizarding family and had no previous knowledge of magic. The next one is a half blood. Severus falls into that category. The person is a mixture of a pure-blood and a muggle."

"What exactly is a muggle?"

"Non magic folk. Anyway, there are some families that hate anything that happens to do with muggle born wizards and witches. And they wish them harm. While there are not many of them, it is getting to the point where they eventually will end up hurting people. Both muggle born and muggle alike. Not to mention the ones that will stand up to them."

"If we made sure Lily would not be a part of this world…"

"I am sorry, Lawrence, it is already too late for that. She is who she is. You can stop her from going to Hogwarts, the Wizarding School. But there is no way she will be able to stop being that she is. She will always have those powers and the best way for her to learn how to control them is to go to Hogwarts to learn to use them properly."

"I see. And that is why you want her and Severus to marry. For her safety's sake. It is very obvious that you do not care about blood status."

"No I do not. And to answer another question, Severus and Lily both are good friends and care for one another. So there will be no resentment there. It will be as a matter of fact and they will see it, as it should be. And there is something nice about having a marriage agreement. You will already know whom your daughter is marrying and the family as well. Lily will be not only protected but looked after as well. She will be well respected in the wizarding world under this name and house."

"My daughter is going to pick who she wants to marry and that is that. And I will make sure that she is well protected without help from your family. Do you think that I can not protect my own family?" Lawrence was getting angry. How dare this man even think about doing this.

Augustus shook his head, "Against other muggles, no. But…"

"When it comes to other wizards, that is a whole other story. Lawrence, I think that we ought to consider what he said. And also ask both of the children what they think about marrying each other. Then I think we ought to let them decide."

"Fair enough. They can take a vow a year before they go to Hogwarts if everyone agrees to it. If they don't, it is very likely, that they would end up with someone unscrupulous. If Lily married someone else, there is a chance that she would not be allowed to see you as much. With this family, she would see you a lot even every day." Augustus was a Slytherin and he was going to make sure that those kids would marry each other, one way or another. And if that meant manipulating or applying friendly persuasion to get it done, then so be it.

"So we might not see her if she marries someone else, or if we agree to this marriage then we could see her. Lily would never agree to that. She has her own voice and would use it."

"I do not mean to tell them they have no choice, I want them to willingly marry each other. But, since they are friends, then they would already know each other. So the marriage would not be one of lust or something flighty."

"It is true a lot of marriages are made that way. But an arranged marriage? Our marriage was not an arranged marriage and it turned out very well."

"It would be an arrange marriage, yes. But, those marriages can be very good. My marriage was very good and it was arranged. Why not theirs?"

"Well, let us think about it." Catherine evenly said.

Everything that Augustus said made sense. And they already knew Severus and his grandfather happened to be a very good man, it appeared so anyway. Severus it also seemed was going to be having enough money to start his life out. So much to think about, at least they could make a decision that didn't have to be made at once.

Once inside their bedroom, Lawrence and Catherine both huddled in their bed. Both quiet and with the discussion on their minds.

"Lawrence finally broke the silence, "I know that Severus is a good kid and will be well off, not to mention that the Prince family is a very good family, but…"

"You don't agree."

"No, I do not. This is **NOT** a time when families sold off their daughters to better themselves. This is not some Jane Austin novel. I will not allow my daughter to be offered up at auction to the highest bidder."

"I don't know, Lawrence, a lot what he said was very convincing."

"Catherine, I thought that among all people you would never agree to that archaic practice. Where is your sense of feminism that you go on about? What would your friends and colleagues say at those feminist meetings that you go to?"

"Lawrence I go to those to ensure that my daughters have the right to be whatever they want to be." Catherine defended herself, "I was thinking of asking the kids what they think to being married to one another. IF they like it, fine. Something that can be broken sounds good to me. That is to protect both of the kids so that no hurt feelings could result from this."

"Catherine, I am a loan officer at a bank and can judge a person's personality, that is my job after all. I don't believe that Augustus Prince will let go of this idea or the idea of the marriage."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Let's put him off for a couple of years. Once those years have passed, maybe he would have forgotten it and by that time, Lily and Severus both can make up their own minds."

"Isn't that being a little dishonest?"

"No more than what he is going to be to us, by the time this is through."

"Lawrence, there are sometimes that you amaze me and not in a good way."

"Catherine, my dear, you are always being too stubborn looking on what is good about people."

"Lawrence, You see intiringly things as too much as black and white. Severus is a bit of both."

"Yes he is. And if I am any judge, his grandfather has more shades of grey than any other colour."

" Unfortunately, both of our daughters take after both of us, good and bad." That being said, the Evans's rolled over and eventually fell asleep.

………………

An ancient ceremony involving only family and close friends was taking place in the great hall. The entire Prince family was there, Augustus, Triton, Severus, Julia and Nero. The friends were the Evans's. Besides the invited guests and family, were the officials to conduct the ceremony.

The officials were as follows; the lady, or Madam Talbert, from the wizarding council of child welfare, the lady, Mrs Ralston, that was handling the adoption of Severus to his new home and the ministry official, Hubert Lee. They each had their own respective robes on. Madam Talbert wore a light coloured violet robe, Hubert Lee wore a scarlet robe and Ralston had a faded yellow robe on. The family solicitor, Hercules Walters, which did not represent him very well at all considering how puny he really was, wore the black and brown robes depicting his office.

Everyone else wore his or her best robes or dresses. The Evans family wore their best muggle clothes while the others wore the best that wizarding society had to offer.

Julia even went shopping for this special event; the robe that she chose was dark velvet pink with white ruffles on it, and plenty of jewellery. Nero had on a gold coloured robe that which had ruffles on the collar and the sleeves. Triton wore a sea green robe with blue stitches on it; Augustus wore his black silk robes with the family crest on a very impressive pin that held his robe together. Severus wore his newly acquired robe.

The room was divided into two sections, muggle and wizarding. Julia and Nero stood as far from the muggles as they could.

The ministry official turned toward Severus and started his questions, "Severus Tobias Snape, you are aware that you will be gaining anew guardian and in doing so, you will live under his roof and be subject to his rules and punishments that he deals out as he sees best?"

"Yes, yes. Get on with it." Severus could not wait to get it over with and get rid of that last name.

"Severus, please _act _like you are to use your manners that I have taught you."

"Yes grandfather." Severus muttered.

"Grandfather has no manners." Nero whispered to his mother.

"I know and I weep for this boy's future, even though he is a half-blood. He will turn out just like his grandfather." Julia responded back with a whisper. It was very clear that both father-in-law and daughter-in-law had no feelings for each other but those of dislike and hate.

"Master Augustus Radcliff Prince as head of the Prince family, you acknowledge that you are going to accept this boy as your responsibility to raise and to guide him through his formative years. Do you promise to protect him and raise him to the best of your ability as his guardian."

"I welcome him with open arms."

"Before we continue, would the parties be interested in changing his last name to match his new guardian and to the blood bonding ceremony?"

"Even though we are already related by blood, we agree that the blood bonding ceremony would still be a good idea. And Severus, my grandson, can answer for himself about his own name."

"Very well, young sir. What would you like to be called?"

"Severus Tobias Augustus Prince."

"A very dignified name." The lady who was with the wizarding child welfare system wrote down the new name on one of many parchments that she brought with her.

After the lady that was ahead of the Wizarding welfare department came forward with a small silver knife. "Silver is the colour of this knife and is pure, let this be an example of how this family will be united and pure with one another."

Once intoning that, she slit both Severus's and Augustus's right hands and then she held both hands together, she then took her wand and uttered a spell for unification, 'Unum.' The wand touched the tip of their hands and warmth spread throughout their bodies.

A white light surrounded both hands and the blood began to flow to both after a few minutes, the cuts repaired themselves. Once the light had diserpated, they withdrew their hands and Severus was welcomed into the family.

Even though he was already a Prince, this made him more of one, through the adoption and the blood rights. Now no one could say that he wasn't with the ceremony, which took care of everything from being only a half-blood but also the name change.

That would stop anyone from arguing about his place in the family and in society, since Augustus promised that he would watch over his grandson but also adopt him, raise him and ensure his safety. He was not only under a powerful name but the name _was _a part of him.

The next part of the ceremony was signing parchment, which took a while considering how many sheets had to be gone through the adoption, blood ritual, name change and place of residence. Triton looked carefully over the documents to make sure that they all in order, it wasn't that he didn't trust their solicitor; he just wanted to check everything over himself, which took it twice as long.

Everything had to be copied not in triplicate but in tenths. Three for the family, two for the ministry, one for the lawyer, three for the child welfare and one for Severus himself.

And in the morning, after the morning paper would be read, there should be some incoming mail for the new young Prince of congratulations and welcoming him into the wizarding world. By law, the ministry and the child welfare would have to print it in the newspapers. Augustus already inserted a part in the paper of his grandson coming to live with them. He would not say anything about blood status, just that he was living with him.

No one in his or her right minds would say anything about him being a half blood. Even though a few families would think it, they would want to stay in the good graces of the family, some would really want to honestly, some to better themselves and some just for show.

After the signings were complete and the last ink was dry, the officials left to file the important paper work. That left the family and their guests.

Severus turned to his grandfather, "Uh, grandfather."

"Out with it Severus."

"Could I change? It's way too hot." Severus was pulling at his collar.

"That is a good idea, my boy. Why don't we all change and meet back in this room to see about a feast of sorts."

Augustus walked into the great hall ten minutes later, there he found that the children and Lawrence Evans and his son were all changed into some nice yet informal clothes. Lawrence and Triton were talking about wizarding society, Severus and Lily were both talking in hushed yet excited tones while Nero stood over in one corner.

Nero was the first to notice his grandfather and went to ask him a question, "Grandfather, could I invite a friend to dinner?

Augustus looked shrewdly down at his grandson, "I would rather not invite anyone to dinner outside of this family."

"But the muggles are here."

"The reason why they are here is that Severus knows them all too well and I have promised them that they could come. You do want your cousin to be happy, don't you?"

"Fine, but can I invite Lucious Malfoy to the country house when we go there?"

"I see no reason why not. I may not like the Malfoy family but they will not embarrass themselves no matter what." Augustus took a deep breath, "He is welcomed to come."

Without a word of thanks, Nero ran over to the fireplace and flooed to Malfoy Manor. Soon after he and his friend both arrived at the cottage. Nero quickly explained who was waiting for them in another room. They quickly entered the great hall.

By that time, Julia who was the last person to arrive in the great hall just entered. She held up her nose at Catherine and smiled when she saw Lucious Malfoy.

"Lucious, darling. It is so good to see you. How is your dear mother doing?"

"Mother is doing quite well, Mrs. Prince."

"That is good. And you?"

"I am very good and pleased that you thought of inviting me to dinner."

"Yes, well let us hope those muggles have some table manners at least."

While they were busy talking, Augustus was talking with Catherine about a party that he wanted to hold for Severus and for Lily as well.

"Catherine, I hope that you will agree with me in this. I was hoping to throw a garden party for Severus and Lily. Why think of how many wizarding children they will meet and be exposed to? They will need some friends in the wizarding world before they go to Hogwarts."

"A party? I don't know."

"It would be a good time to introduce some of the world that they both will be living in. Lawrence and yourself will even be there as well to see how it is and everyone there."

"Well…that seems like a good idea."

Excellent, and I want your opinion on what we should do for the party."

As Catherine and Augustus talked about the party, Lawrence and Triton were talking about what had happened last night.

"You mean to tell me that my father tried to arrange a marriage between my nephew and your daughter?"

"Yes, but being head of the Evans family I have decided there is to be no such thing. Uh, you agree with me?"

"Yes I do, but knowing my father, he will not stop." Triton's mind was working overtime again. He would have to look out for what his father had in mind.

Lily and Severus were talking about some new games. "Lily, wait till ya see it! There is this one game, exploding snap. You are goi9ng to love it."

"Really? When could you show me?"

"It will have to wait till after dinner." Augustus walked over to the two youngsters and smiled at the both of them.

Triton shook his head; his father really had his eyes on Severus and this young girl marrying. She happened to be very pretty, apparently smart and was kind. That was impression that he got from her when he first introduced. He hoped that he could prevent what his father was planning, an arranged marriage, and let the children decide for themselves.

Ten minutes later, everybody was seated at the table in the great hall and was enjoying their supper. The fare was served upon silver trenchers and they ate on bone china and drank from goblets made of silver.

Severus was happy; as the house elves had made his favourite dishes, roast beef and Yorkshire pudding, baked potatoes, green beans and fried squash. Then for desert was an impressive milk chocolate walnut cake with French vanilla pudding inside of it that had two figurings of duelling wizards on top.

During the meal, Catherine and Lawrence were amazed at how the boy's manners had improved. It wasn't that he was ready to sit down with the queen, but he did better than he used to. He no longer would quickly eat his food like there was no tomorrow and he would even use his napkin when he remembered. Being with his grandfather was going to be an improvement for him.

Those were not the only lessons that he learned; Catherine noticed that when she entered into a room, he would stand on her account. Augustus was teaching him manners that he was taught at the same age. She decided that Augustus was actually a good role model.

If he kept up with treating women like that, then he would be a heartbreaker when he got older. Not for his looks, but for how he treated women, if he started to treat them like his grandfather treated women, which was an improvement over how his father treated women.

While they were eating the cake, Severus and Nero got into an argument. Lucious tried to stop Nero saying that it was unworthy of him to be arguing on this auspicious day and they could continue it later. But Nero would not relent until Severus socked him.

"Don't you ever call Lily or her family that you spoiled rotten blighter!" Severus stood over him where he had punched him out of his chair.

Nero narrowed his eyes and smirked toward Severus, "Mommy! Help me!!"

"Oh my baby. Even though he is family, we are going to the London house and you will not have to see this little half breed for a while until much later when he learns to have better manners, but what do you expect of that street urchin?"

Lucious helped his friend up mumbling under his breath, "Half blood and his little mud blood friend."

"Triton, are you coming?" Julia was put off and wanted to get home as fast as she could.

"You go ahead and I will be home later on tonight." After they left, Severus was dragged to the study by his uncle and grandfather.

"Severus, what happened?"

"They called Lily a mud blood."

"I see. Well, Nero will be punished for this. You will as well for fighting." Augustus pulled down a book from the bookcase, "This book is an account, a true account of the different Greek wars. During that time, wizards and witches lived and worked side by side and knew about the other. Some wizards were even referred to as the Gods, heroes and seers of Greek mythology." Augustus handed the book to his grandson, "I want a three foot essay on the conflicts that could have been prevented if diplomacy could have been used instead of fists and words. Wasted violence is just that, a waste."

"I will make sure that Nero gets punished for what he has done to you." Triton concluded with. Soon after, they went back to their guests.

…………….

A few more chapters to go before the end of this fic and then I will begin their time at Hogwarts. Severus will still have a pretty tough go at it. There will be a death in his family that will hurt him. He will meet some new friends and will end up being a different person and yet the same. How will Lily react to him having new wizarding friends? What will he belike when he gets friends and acceptance? Now here is a question for everyone, should I put him in Slytherin or Ravenclaw?

Please review, I need those words whether it is I like it or I hate it. Please tell me what I am doing…and thanks.


	9. Returning to The Country House

-1

Disclaimer: Still do not own Harry Potter or anything about it. That honour belongs to a very creative lady by the name of Rowling. I am only borrowing the characters. I will say this the idea on this particular fic is mine.

I stated earlier that the ages are going to be a bit different than in the fic. Petunia is four years older than Lily. The Prewitt boys are three years older than Sev; Frank Longbottom and Narcissa is a year older than Sev and Alice is the same age as Sev as is Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus. Regulus is a year younger than Sev and Lucious is five years older than Sev. Not all will be in this fic. Just wanted to give everyone an estimate on the differences, etc.

This chapter is going to be a bit more of Severus and Lily oriented, it will still have the others in it, but it is now time to turn the attention to Sev and Lily. I just wanted to introduce the others to everyone, so all could get an idea of how they are.

In this one, I will show just how mischievous Sev and Lily can be. What kind of trouble they get into and how they get out of it. By this time, Sev starts to act more like a carefree child, but not quit. It was just enough to cause a commotion. But when Lily arrives on the scene, all bets are off.

It will be from one person's view to another. Hope you can keep up….

Without further ado…

……………

Uncle Triton stayed with us long enough to help out grandfather and me do a side-by-side floo for Mr and Mrs Evans, since Lily is a witch; we just had to tell her how to do it. I did warn her about closing her eyes and mouth.

She came out looking like her sister did when we played an innocent prank on her. Petunia is four years older, uses special zit control soap and puts mounds of pimple cream on her face.

It happened a year ago on a hot summer day and we were bored, so Lily and I broke into mum's potion lab in the basement, mum locked it because of a little mishap two summers ago. We then worked on a potion from one of the books that I borrowed, or actually had to break into a locked cabinet, it took us three days to make it and another two to make it where it would not smell a certain way.

Lily then borrowed Petunia's soap and pimple cream, it was the time or the age when her face would break out, then when she was off with one of her friends and we combined the two. Lily was able to replace the items without anyone being the wiser.

The potion would blend with the stuff and turn a nice shade of grey. But the REAL genius was that it would go on as the colour of her skin and then an hour later, when the stuff usually would usually wear off, it would turn to the lovely colour and it would not wear off for a week and there was no hiding it. Petunia had to stay inside the house and hide from her friends that summer, for a week at least.

We both thought of a joke to play on her after she raved on about my living conditions and lack of money. We had planned to get back at her for three weeks afterwards, but the both of us decided the best way to get revenge was to use magic by way of potions.

I broke into mum's cabinet where she had locked up her spell books after a near explosion had taken place three months before and almost blown a hole in the ground floor and the roof, she did not trust me to be alone with those books anymore.

Lily and I were outside in the backyard under the trees where I was telling her about the fae when we heard the screams. We quickly hid in the bushes in back of the house. Lily and I both had our hands covering our mouths trying to stop the laughs that were coming out as the screams, rants and yells were issuing out of pesky Petunia's mouth.

I can still and will always remember what was said to this day….

"Now, Petunia, it will come off with a little soap and some scrubbing." Mrs Evans was wiping down the pesky one's face.

"Get it off, get it off!!!! Please, Mummy!!!!

The first part of the potion worked, now Lily and I would see if the rest of the potion worked or not, "Hmmm, it seems as though it did not come off." That part of the potion was created right. The sound of water could be heard, it was obvious that Mrs Evans had rinsed out the washrag.

Then finally, now for the good part, to see if the potion that we made was totally correct. "Oh dear, it seems that it has gotten worse." Lily and I looked at each other grinning, after the scream that followed we were both laughing and both gave each other a high five of triumph.

"It's my rotten sister and that freak that she hangs around with!!! They did something to my soap and pimple cream!!!" Petunia started crying. A whole hour of yelling and crying with a bit of foul language thrown in resulted in nothing even when Mrs Evans wiped the rag incredibly hard across the face.

"OW! Not so hard!!!"

"Sorry dear."

It was then that Mr Evans entered the picture. He did not like spending so much money on the stuff that Mrs Evans bought Petunia for her face the reason being that the acne would eventually go away since it deals with growing up. Mrs Evans disagreed.

"What is going on here?" A pause, "Petunia what in heaven's name is on your face?"

"Those rotten whelps did something to my acne soap and cream and this is what happened!!!" More crying.

"My pet, calling names will not help." Mrs Evans tried to calm down her oldest.

"You are going to let them off for this?" Petunia's voice was squeaky high but we almost had to cover our ears for the screeching that her throat was doing. Lily said that it reminded her of fingernails along a chalkboard, whatever they were.

"Petunia, I told you before that I hate that acne medicine, now it may be that you are allergic to it."

"It is a spell!!! They put a spell on me!!! Those TWO blasted buggers did this!!!" Petunia was cursing now and hyperventilating.

"Language, Petunia." Mrs Evans counselled.

"Lily is too sweet and good to do anything that bad." Mr Evans stated. He did not know his youngest too well. Although after that day he would start to see.

Mrs Evans, who was around her daughters more, knew that was not the case, "Lawrence, Petunia is right, look." It had been an hour since Mrs Evans was trying to remove the stains on her oldest daughter's face. Petunia it appeared had brought the cream and soap to show it to Mrs Evans and she must have put some cream on to see if it was really the problem.

"I put a bit on my fingers and it is now grey and will not come off. I suspect that our youngest daughter and Eileen Snape's son are behind this."

"Oh, really?" At that we stopped laughing; we just knew that we had run out of luck. "LILY RACHEL EVANS, SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE I know that you are in hearing distance! I better see your arses in this room NOW!!!"

Well, they say that discretion is the better part of valour. We ran to our spot and stayed there for the rest of the day, gloating about what we had done. We knew that we were going to get it when we got home. We were happier waiting.

We were actually planning on camping out there, until a shadow of Mr Evans loomed over us. Lily and I were playing a tickling game with each other and did not notice him until it was too late.

He did not say anything, just cleared his throat and pointed toward the playground. When a father cannot say anything for fear of what would come out of his mouth, then you know that you are in extremely hot, boiling water or better yet oil.

Lily and I both stood up and started walking holding on to each other's hands. We knew that we were both in for it when we got home. Once arriving at the playground, we saw that Mr Evans had his car parked in front of it and horrors upon horrors, my mum, who did not look too happy, was there at the car as well. The Evan's also brought mum in on this. Lily and I were done for.

My partner in crime and I were separated, Lily rode in front with Mr Evans and I rode in back with my mum. Neither one of our parents were saying anything. That's when we knew that we were in big trouble.

Once arriving, we were both grabbed by our respective parents and marched to the front room and were pointed to the nearest chair. We quietly took our seat and held each other's hand.

The three adults were in the other room having a little conversation with each other. After a bit, the adults entered the room. Mum was carrying her potions books.

"Alright, the both of you, what potion did you use?" Mum was trying her best to hold in her temper, but it was a loosing battle. I could tell by the way she was scowling.

Lily and I looked at each other and knew we were caught when mum pulled out the potions books. The same potions books that I have watched my mother work out of.

Some of my fondest memories of my mother happened to be when my father was out. Mum would then brew some potions for many different aliments: headache, calming draught and sober up; all for father's hangovers. She would even sell certain alternative medicines to people and read tarot cards and tell fortunes for extra money as a fortune teller, it was sick that a witch that was once part of a privileged family had been reduced to this. She would even let me try my hand at the cauldron as well.

For the basics, it was fine; mother even encouraged me to brew. When an accident happened, mother took the book and put a stop to brewing, which was three months before what Lily and I did to Petunia.

I took the book and opened it up, turned it to a page on creating a colour from another, "This one," Then I turned a page to a potion that waited a bit to show up, "this one," and for the best one, a permanent spell that unfortunately would last a whole week, or at least that was what we had hoped for and planned, "and this one."

Mum just looked hard at the both of us, to say that she was not impressed was an understatement. "One: you made off with a book that I told you was OFF limits, two: you broke into my lab and made a potion that if made wrong could have killed both you and your friend; three: with the potion that was made, you assaulted a young girl with it; four: I know that you both were listening when you heard Mr Evans tell you to come here and you both ran off. Mr and Mrs Evans and I talked and you both will be punished."

Mr Evans then spoke, "You both will first apologise to Petunia. Then while she goes out with her friends, you both will be grounded from each other for three days."

"Uh, it will not come off for a week." Mum shook her head while reading the potions book.

"What?" Mrs Evans was feeling sorry for her older daughter.

"I am sorry but these two little geniuses planned it very well. The acne control soap was the paint when it combined with water it was activated and the cream was the permanent potion. There is no way to get rid of it. It will have to come off on it's own. She can still wash her face, just not with any make up remover, it might make it worse."

"I had better go and tell Petunia." Mrs Evans started to walk out.

"Catherine, tell her that both of them are going to be punished for this starting with they are both going to apologise. Starting with a spanking, until that stuff comes off, Lily and Severus both will have to do her jobs around the house."

"As is Severus is going to do extra chores when I get him home. HE will be cleaning out my entire lab and will be washing my potion vials."

"Lily, Severus you are both grounded from each other for not a week but two weeks." Mr Evans put it bluntly; we were both going to be lonely.

"Severus, you are also grounded from my books, all of them. And if you go close to them again, you will feel my hand on your arse. Do you understand me?"

That night, I slept on my stomach, Lily did too, or so she informed me. Mr Evans did not beat me like father, but when he spanked me, that hurt worse.

Whenever Petunia would say something bad to the both of us, we always would respond with the words, 'shade of grey.'

Grandfather then cleaned off the soot from all of us by saying a spell. Just then Broli made an appearance.

"Master Prince, there be wizard to see you." Broli bowed as he spoke. Grandfather had spoken to the Evans and told them about the house elves, so they could be seen around everyone. They were not scared a bit startled, yes, but not scared.

"Did he give a name?"

"He is called Lord Ulysses Potter."

"Broli, show Lord Potter to my study, Triton, shows our guests around and to their rooms. Now if you will excuse me." Grandfather briskly left to go to his study and talk to the guest with his cloak billowing behind him.

Uncle Triton showed everyone the rooms they would be staying in. Lily's room was right beside mine and her parent's was beside hers.

Triton decided to give Mr and Mrs Evans a tour of the house and Lily and I took our own tour. I showed her everything from the library to the music room and what it can do, to the theatre room and even the ballroom. They then climbed down some stairs of a door that was unlocked that was locked up previously when Severus went exploring before.

The room happened to be Augustus's potions lab. It had shelves on all four walls, with ingredients all over them. The workstations had vials and scales covering every surface and there were five different cauldrons of various sizes.

Lily and I looked over everything. There were different potions books and we started looking at some of them.

Lily picked up a book entitled Potions for Beginners while I picked up Intermediate Brewers book. They were old school books that Hogwarts used to teach out of. We decided to sneak the books up to our bedrooms to look at or better yet to hide.

After hiding the books, I led Lily outside to the stables. "Wait till you see Moonbeam, Lily! She is really great!"

Once arriving at the stalls, Severus introduced his friend to the stable hand, "Lily, this is the groom, Edmond Walters. Mr Walters, this is my best friend, Lily Evans."

The older man tipped his hat to Lily, "Pleasure to meet you, miss."

Lily smiled, "The pleasure is mine, sir."

"Don't call me sir. The name's Mr Walters and I am no sir, I am not only the groom, but also a squid."

"Well, as Severus said, I am his best friend and a muggle born witch."

"Nice to see the young master has a good friend like yourself."

"Thank you Mr Walters."

Lily thought that Moon Beam happened to be a very pretty horse. Severus showed Lily how to feed her and to groom her. Lily loved the feeling of the mouth against her hand; the touch was gentle and felt almost like velvet.

"Grandfather told me looking after Moon Beam was one of my jobs. But it is really not so bad."

"She is such a sweet horse, how could not anyone think of it as bad?"

"There is not that much to do, really. I have the grooming, the feeding and the watering but Mr. Walters looks over the health of the horses as a well as making sure we have enough food in stock."

"You might say that, but I think that you are soft around this horse."

"I am not soft."

"Sev, that is a good thing. I know that I wouldn't want you hard and jaded."

"You don't think I am too soft."

"You never will be, but you are my best friend and I love you for how you are."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Wait! Did you say you loved me?"

Lily put her hands on her hips, "Got a problem with that?"

Severus stepped back waving his hands, "No. I mean I am just astonished is all."

"Why?"

"Well, I know that mum loved me, she just never said it, my father couldn't stand me. Grandfather told me he cared about me, not really saying the words. You're the only one who ever said it."

"Sev, you are my best friend." Lily then held up her pinkie of her right hand, "Best friends for life? Pinkie swear."

"Always." Severus connected his right pinkie finger to Lily's, "Pinkie swear." Severus then took Lily by her hand and led her to the kennels and showed her his first puppy and then to the owlery or the aviary.

"While most families have owls, this family is known for the golden eagle that we use to deliver official letters. The reason why you got an owl, is that no one would say anything about an owl, they might an eagle. Did you like your owl? I choose it out for you."

"I love Diana, Sev." Lily gave Severus a small hug of thanks.

Severus gave Lily a half smile and a pat on the back, "I'm glad that you liked her."

Lily then pulled back and looked at his clothes; they had his personality in them that was simple yet they spoke of finery that meant they were well made. The only thing about Severus that had changed, was that he was acting more his age, he had a bit of excitement and even genially smiled, when he thought that no one was looking.

They were walking out by the pond, Severus had picked up a small branch, no longer than his arm, and he found on the ground and was busy pulling leaves off of it and striating it out. Lily smiled at his contented look in his eyes.

Augustus was already starting to make an impression. Severus could see that he was wanted and cared for by his grandfather, that with a mixture or Prince pride that was being drummed into him was slowly making him more confidant in his surroundings. It would take time for him to overcome his initial standoffish behaviour, but he was coming into his own.

"Severus, it is kind of warm out today." Lily looked at the pond before her.

"Uhmmm." Severus was looking of at the distance.

"I wanna go swimming."

"Sure."

Lily looked at her friend. "How about now?"

"Kay."

"You are swimming with me."

Severus was watching a falcon fly toward the house and owlery in the distant with his twenty/twenty vision, since his eyesight was much better than hers she grew annoyed. He was ignoring her, well; she would have to get his attention. She took off her shoes and got a running start and pushed against his side and pushed him towards the pond.

Severus, who usually would ignore her just to see her reaction, saw her coming and grabbed her and pivoted and pushed her towards the water, intending to not get wet. His footing had other ideas as he slipped and went down in the water with her.

The two friends broke up for air and got out on the bank. Lily took off her wet dress and was in her upper body slip and knickers while Severus tool off his clothes and shoes and was soon was in his shorts. They left their clothes hanging on bushes to dry.

Severus and Lily both went back in the pond and started to swim. They both started to splash around one another and play Marco Polo.

Severus splashed Lily and Lily retaliated by pushing him under water and swimming away. When She looked back, she did not see Severus anywhere. A minute passed and she was starting to get worried.

"Sev?" Another minute passed, "Severus, this is not funny." Then another minute, "SEVERUS!!!"

Lily then dove under the water looking for her friend. By the time she resurfaced it had been over five minutes since she lost sight of Severus. She then felt something grab a hold of her right leg and pull her under.

When she resurfaced, Severus, who was on the other side of the pond, was grinning at her "That will stop you from pushing me under."

Lily was in no way amused, she ran over to the shallow end of the pond where he was at and started hitting him, "Severus Augustus Prince, don't you ever do that again!" She started to cry. She launched her self into his arms and continued crying.

Severus was at a loss; he had no idea of what to do about a crying Lily, an angry Lily, yes, but never a crying Lily. So he did what his uncle told him to do about when a woman cries, "Lily I am sorry."

"You're sorry, you're sorry? I thought you drowned you insensitive PRAT!!! And all you can say is that you are sorry?" Lily then hit him on the shoulders again.

Severus groaned, enough with the shoulders, already. He grabbed Lily by her wrists and grinned, which only infuriated Lily more, "Lily, if you don't stop, I won't show ya what I found."

Lily stopped squirming and lifted an eyebrow, "What did you find?"

"Promise to settle down."

"Severus…" Lily warned.

"Lily…" Severus mockingly said.

"Fine, I'll settle down." Lily added for now under her breath.

"For good." Severus added.

"You heard!"

"Of course I did, and I know what you are thinking." Severus then grinned at his friend, "Now about that promise?"

"Fine, I promise. So what did ya find?"

Severus let go of her wrists, "Over here." Severus led her to a huge ancient oak tree that grew by the pond. "When I was underwater, I noticed how deep this part is." Severus then climbed on one of the branches that jutted out over the water.

"Severus, wait!!!" The warning was too late; Severus jumped into the pond and soon reappeared.

"See, deep enough." Lily stood on the bank looking at him as though he was a prime candidate for the insane asylum. "Lily come on, jump in." Lily shook her head, "The water is deep enough, honest." Lily humped and started to turn around to get her now partially dry dress.

"Finally I found out something that Lily Evans is scared of. I would never have guessed it, but you are scared and I am not!!!" Severus teased. If this wouldn't get her in the water, then nothing would. He got the response he had been wanting.

Lily narrowed her eyes, "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me."

"I'll show you!!!" Lily shimmed up the tree while Severus grinned and treaded the ten-foot deep water.

Augustus Prince watched the two youngsters go at it and chuckled. He had decided to go looking for them when one of the house elves informed him they were going to the pond. So he stood behind a tree watching two children having fun and chuckling at their exploits.

Yes, she was a Gryffendor most definitely the same as his grandson was a Slytherin. He could already tell by their attitudes what houses they were bound for. Lily with her bravery, courage and impatience and Severus with his cunning, cleverness and caution. It was obvious Severus and Lily both would be a perfect match.

Lily then jumped in not too far from Severus splashing him in the process. "Got ya back!" Severus coughed out a bit of pond water.

Augustus could not help but laugh at the ridiculous situation. That got both Lily and Severus to look toward him.

"I don't mind if both go swimming, but not now. Right now there is someone I want you to meet, Severus." Once they got out and put on their still wet clothes, Augustus did a drying charm on the both of them which not only did dry their clothes, but he also put a glamour charm on the clothes making them look like they just put on fresh and cleaned clothes on. "Now up to the house the both of you scamp."

"Wait I forgot my shoes." Severus attained as he bent down to put them on. Augustus did not notice that they were wet as well.

Augustus led Severus into his study. There was an older blond haired man and a sandy haired boy about his age. Their clothes that they wore were probably their best ones, but they were well worn. The boy was standing behind his father, trying to hide from anyone.

"Severus, I would like you to meet Hepatitis Lupin and his son Remus." Severus then shook hands with each of them, "Severus they will be staying with us for a while. Mr Lupin is going to be your tutor. You and young Remus will be schooled together."

Augustus had asked Odysseys Potter about a prime candidate for a tutor, particularly one with a child around eight years of age. He did that for several reasons. Besides to teach, he wanted the boy to have a friend his own age. He just hoped that they would get along.

"I hope that you like school, Severus."

"I do."

"Really? What is your favourite subject?"

"Either potions or the dark arts, for magic, reading was my favourite."

"Hmmm. And who was your former teacher?"

"Mum."

"So you were home schooled."

"Yes, sir."

"You don't know what level you are on?"

"No sir."

"I will make up a test to see where you are in your levels. You will be given it later on tonight while we get settled in."

"So we start school tomorrow?"

"Consider this week a holiday of sorts. Next week school begins." Augustus warned.

"Yes grandfather."

"Now, off with you." Severus turned to leave with his shoes squeaking, "Oh, and Severus."

"Yes, grandfather."

Augustus looked down at the shoes and shook his head. "You didn't take off your shoes before you jumped in, did you?"

"I kind of fell in, sir."

"Then go upstairs and get changed. That glamour charm won't last forever." Severus grinned and left.

"Fell into the stream I take it."

"The pond actually."

Hepatitis chuckled, "Something like that?"

"As I have explained, you will have food and board and we will discuss your pay and other amenities tonight when my lawyer gets a contract to us."

"That sounds good."

"Well, you will take the job?"

"Of course."

"Good, we will go over the pay structure and sign a contract tonight."

"Before we do, there is something you should know." Titus did not know how to say it, so he paused long and hard.

"I already know."

"You know? About Remus, I mean?"

"I checked up on you both. I can not hire any Tom, Dick and Harry from the streets to be around my grandson, now can I?"

"You know and you still want me and Remus here?"

Augustus shook his head, "I care about my grandson and I know that he will not be in any danger, because you will have that time off as well as weekends every month. And that time of month, I do not want you here. Understand?"

"I s that your only condition?"

"It is."

Titus offered Augustus his hand, "Mr Prince, you have a deal. As you said we shall go over the pay tonight."

"Good, very good." Augustus turned toward Remus. "Young man, I am sure that you are going to be happy here."

Remus just stayed very quiet and made no move. It was obvious that he had the same trouble of opening up to people as Severus did, for different reasons.

"There is so much to do. As I said there is a pond that is spring fed where you can go fishing and swimming. There are woods to wonder through and trees to climb. So much to do outdoors."

Seeing that the boy was not really interested in those activities, he tried another approach, "As there are things to do inside. We have some very good libraries and a very strong new telescope. You can look at the night…" Seeing his mistake, "Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean to…"

Mr Lupin shook his head, "That is alright, Mr Prince. No harm done. Remus does like to look at the stars. He is just a little quiet and reserved around people. I am hoping that Severus gets him out of his disputation."

"I am also hoping the same thing for Severus's sake. Also for him to find out about the wizarding community more. Please, since we are to be seeing each other regularly, call me Augustus."

"Then call me Titus."

"Very well, Titus. I will show you both to your rooms." Augustus turned and briskly led the father and son out of the son toward their new rooms, with his robes billowing behind him.

The rooms were just the other side and connected to the library of Severus's room. Titus found his room to be a multi gold and yellow colours and Remus's room was a violet and periwinkle blue. And they both shared a bathroom. Between both rooms, they shared a door that led to a beige sitting room that had a small oak table and four chairs.

Once showing the rooms, "You will both eat with Severus and I in the dining room. Breakfast will be at seven, lunch at noon and diner at seven promptly. Is this satisfactory? Or would you like to eat alone with each other?"

"No, that is fine, Augustus."

"Good." Augustus turned to go but stopped, "Oh, Severus and I are hosting a friend of his and her family for the rest of this week. There are to be two parties I want you both to attend them."

Titus sputtered out his amazement while Remus shrank back behind his father. It was very obvious the boy had a few issues to work out. Both of the boys would be very good to be around each other.

Titus finally found his voice, "We really can't attend."

"Why not?"

"Wouldn't it be a break of protocol, the help mingling with important guests?"

"Personally I do not care about protocol. That's my son and daughter-in-law's forte."

"Uh, we have never been to one of these parties before."

"No time like the present."

"We do not have the right clothes to wear. What we have on is our best."

"A trip to Madam Malkin is in order. I will hear no arguments. Beside, it will be good for young Remus here to be around young people his own age, don't you think?"

"Well, yes. But will everyone think?"

"I really don't care what people think of me. I am doing this mainly for the children.'

"Which ones?"

"Both."

"Your grandson and my son."

"I forgot to mention that his friend is a muggle born, so it is for her as well."

"How did he meet her if I may ask?"

"My grandson is a half-blood. His mother who was a pureblood married a muggle. His friend lived only ten minutes away."

"And she is a witch?"

"He found out by watching her on the swings, she flew off of them. Imagine that. The first party will be in a week's time. We will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get some clothes."

"Augustus…"

"Part of the benefits is for a new wardrobe for the both of you. I cannot have either of you running around here in these rags. What will people think?"

"I can assure you that I am more than capable of providing for Remus and myself."

"Since you are my employee, this is part of the benefits that you will be provided."

"But…"

"If I did not, what would people think? I will tell you what they will think. I do not pay or provide for my employees. Well, I will not allow that. My family name means a lot to me." Augustus turned to leave so they could get settled in, "I will see you at dinner tonight where you will meet the Evans family."

"Augustus, would it be permissible for Remus and I to dine together and meet everyone tomorrow as well as giving Severus his test? I feel that it would be a lot better for all. Remus and I will be well rested and completely moved in."

"Very well. I shall inform your house elf, Soulie, to bring you both some food. You will both join us for breakfast tomorrow and then we will go to Diagon Alley."

"That sounds very good to me."

"Titus, I will see you tonight in my study about five. My lawyer should have the papers ready to sign by then."

"Until then, Augustus."

"I must return to my guests and keep a close eye on my grandson and his friend so they will not get into trouble. Speaking of which I had better go and find them before they find something that will have unpleasant consequences." Augustus strode quickly out of the room with his cloak billowing along behind him.

Remus turned toward his father, "How does he do that?"

-------------------

Three hours later;

Remus and Titus Lupin finished unpacking. Remus was sitting on a chair in his room reading a book about astrology while Titus had completed with Severus's test over general subjects.

The test was designed for writing efficiency, reading, grammar, math, history, herbology, potions and Latin. The test would show his strengths and weakness. Being home schooled can be a blessing or a curse depending on how the student was taught or the competence of the teacher.

Three hours later after the test had been taken and graded, Titus knew the boy was going to need to work on his history of ancient culture like the Persians, the Egyptians, the Celts, the Greek and the Romans.

The ancient wizards used to mix in with the cultures. Their role as shamans, medicine women and men, seers, priests and priestesses, as well as head of some tribes, were very useful to the people of old. The knowledge and medicines they dispensed were very important to the ancient people. The last of the ancient world that combined both wizard and muggle alike were the Norse tribes.

Severus also needed to work on his grammar and proper usage of the English language, Every so often his working class accent that he was brought up in would come out when talking and for a member of the upper wizarding society that was frowned upon.

Severus also needed to learn herbology and their uses. Herbology would make it easier to understand potions class better. Titus firmly believed for a person to succeed at potions, he or she must have a complete understanding of plants, which happened to be not only their uses but also how to raise them.

He was also going to teach him how to speak, read and write Greek, Latin, ancient Egyptian, the Celtic language, the Norse language and French and Spanish. To round out the studies, he was going to teach Severus and Remus about folklore and the different religions.

In short both of the boys will be busy. Titus knew that Remus could handle it, and from the way it looked, Severus could as well. Now all he had to do was to make up a syllabus or timetable for their classes.

---------------

That night at diner:

"Lily, I met my tutor today." Severus said in between a mouthful of beef and potatoes.

"That's great Severus. Do you think that you will like him?"

Noticing his grandfather giving him a look that said 'swallow the food, before you talk' Severus finished chewing and gulped, "He seems nice enough, I met him for only a moment as well as his son, Rufus."

"Remus." Augustus corrected his grandson.

"Uh, yeah, Remus. He is about my age and I am going to be taking classes with him."

"I am glad for you Severus." Lily looked down at her plate.

"You don't sound glad."

"I just remembered that we will be going home in two days. You will have a new friend and where will that leave me? I won't see you again."

"Lily, you will always be my first and best friend."

"It won't be the same."

Augustus decided to cut into the conversation, "I was wanting to talk to you both privately about this," Augustus addressed Catherine and Lawrence, "I was wondering if I could hook up your fireplace to the floo network. Then Lily could come and visit anytime."

"Wouldn't we loose our privacy?" Lawrence was not keen on the idea.

"I can have it where only the country house and the sea cottage are connected to it. You will not loose your privacy and the children will be in constant communication and the owls will not be as tired."

"I don't know…"

"Please, daddy." Lily begged her father.

"Please MR and Mrs Evans, I will miss Lily too much…"

"Lily, you can not come over every minute of everyday." Catherine instructed.

"Even if I got to see him once a week, please…."

"Catherine, you are sure that you want this? We will not have any more privacy with people walking in and out of the fireplace. Never thought I would say that sentence."

"If it is hooked up to only these houses and Augustus gives us his promise that no one else will use it, I don't see why not."

"Alright, then. I give you my word. No one but Severus and I will be using the floo network attached to the houses."

"Good, then we are in agreement."

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!"

"Remember Lily, if you do anything you can be grounded from using the floo network, much like we grounded you Severus here after the soap and pimple cream incident."

"The same goes for you Severus." Augustus narrowed his eyes, "Wait a minute, the soap and pimple cream incident, what happened?"

"Your grandson broke into his mothers lab with a stolen copy of a potions book and he and my daughter both made a potion that mixed with my oldest daughter's soap and medicine painted her face a certain colour." Lawrence committed on.

After that little episode, he apologised himself to Petunia and promised her in the future that he would be more objective when it came to his daughters. Lawrence was good to his word and the favouritism stopped.

"Really now." Augustus thought for a moment, it appears as though that both of the children needed to be watched over, with that thought, "Broli!!!" The house elf in question appeared at the table startling everyone who was not used to the popping in and out.

"Yes, Master Augustus." The elf bowed low to the ground.

"I KNOW that Severus gave Lily a tour of the house earlier. I want you to go through their bedrooms and find any books they snuck in there and bring them back to me, understand?"

"Right away master." With a pop the elf was gone. Severus and Lily looked at each other and sighed, busted.

"Oh, so that is how it is. Severus what did I tell you about forbidden books in the library?"

"But…" Just then Broli appeared back.

"Here is what Broli found, master." Broli handed the two books to Augustus.

"Thank you Broli, that will be all." The elf then popped away. "Severus, did you go to the library?"

"Yes, grandfather. When I took Lily on a tour."

"How did you get these books? The library will not let you have books like this. I charmed it myself."

"They are not from the library."

"Where are they from?"

Severus took a deep breath and stated real fast, "yourpotionslab."

"Again, but this time where I can understand you."

"The potions lab."

"You went to a locked room and…"

"But, it weren't locked." The accent in his voice coming through.

"Oh, the devil. I forgot to lock it up." Augustus took a deep breath and exhaled, "You just got off this time young man. But, from here on out, that room in particular is off limits."

"Yes, sir."

"Severus, tell your grandfather why Eileen forbade you to enter her potions lab." Catherine decided to let Augustus know what he had just gotten himself into. Hopefully, he would be patient enough for what he was about to endure.

"Well, I read a potion in one of her books and thought 'd try it." Severus was playing with his dessert.

Augustus could only imagine what was coming next, "Severus, please continue…"

Severus took a deep breath, "Well, mum went to the store when I went to make the potion and there was an explosion. Mum, locked up the lab and took and hid the books."

"Young, man you were lucky, you were not seriously maimed or even killed!!!" Augustus was amazed. This child needs supervision and he needed to be watched closely.

"Weellll…"

"That little explosion did not dampen his thirst for potions. Three months later was the little soap and pimple cream incident." Lawrence explained to Augustus. Augustus needed to learn about what his grandson was capable of.

Augustus raised his right eyebrow and looked at his grandson, thoughtfully, "Really, now? Well, Severus, you do something that you should not be doing and you will get more than one punishment. Understand." Augustus decided he needed to nip this behaviour in the bud.

"Yes, grandfather."

"Good. Now, is everyone done?" After affirmative acknowledgements, Augustus hit the table with his knuckles two times and the food vanished.

____________

Sorry about being late with this chapter, life has been a pain.

It also appears as though there will be several more chapters than previously thought. So all bets are off. How many develop are anyone's guess…


	10. An Outing

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. Rowling is the awesome lady who does own that wonderful universe and all of her amazing creations. In short: Rowling you da BOMB!!! I do own the plotline to this story and a few of the characters that I have thought up on my own.

Thanks be to those who reviewed and to the author alerts and story favs that I have been getting. It has all been encouraging.

In this story: I will have the Lupins being taken to Diagon Alley by Augustus with Lily and Severus who tag along. While at Diagon Alley, Sev meets someone who will be very important to his future.

I have also decided to include religion, Catholic (just like the Wrath of the Half Blood Prince) In short I will be copying off the idea of a Squib Priest.

In this fic Squibs will not only be Priests and even the traditional lower on the totem pole of labourers but a few of the younger ones are starting music groups, authors and so forth as the traditions of the society start to fall apart.

The majority of the freer and up to date squibs will come from the Americas where they have no house elves and are not refined.

In short some pureblood families are having a hard time of trying to keep some of their children away from the newer ideas. After all it want that long ago when Paul, George, John and Ringo hit the scene. As well as a few other music groups. Thus in short, wizarding groups started to copy off certain groups.

I am also toying with the idea of a few of the ancient Celtic or Druid rites that his family celebrated out of tradition. Sort of a mix of both.

The combination of the older wizarding traditions with the newer muggle ones; not only counting religion but also music and other activities such as amusement parks and other muggle inventions that are worming their way into the ultra traditional wizarding society which is why a few of the pure blooded families are up in arms.

Beltane for example will be a rite of growth more than anything toward Severus. Or do you think that is going too far with that?

The person, which Severus meets in Diagon Alley, will be my own invention. Please use the review button to inform me of what you think…

---------------

The next morning, everyone sat around the breakfast table that had magically been extended from four to seat seven. As he did every morning, Augustus rapped once on the table and a virtual feast appeared before everyone's eyes.

There was a virtual bounty of food that anyone could partake in. It was almost all that that anyone wanted.

The breakfast items consisted of three different styles of eggs: fired, scrambled and hard-boiled; toast, bagels and biscuits; sausages, bacon and ham steak; potatoes fried and hash browns; and hotcakes: plain, blueberries and chocolate chips.

While everyone was eating, Augustus was reading the Daily Prophet and was starting to get furious at what he read. He started mumbling behind his paper, as usual.

At the price he read how much Julia paid for a lavish donation party and how much she donated, his face drained of all colour and went white. Then his faculties returned and his face went three shades in quick succession, from chalky white then to a red and finally to a deep purple.

"Great Merlin!!!" Everyone but Severus who was used to an outburst jumped and looked over at the master of the house.

His daughter-in-law was trying to show that she was the humanitarian of the year by trying to out donate Lady Malfoy. If Lady Malfoy donated money to a certain cause, then Julia had to out donate her by five times as much.

Then she would also throw huge lavish parities throwing the Prince Money around and having everyone pay ridiculously high prices to attend one of those social gatherings.

That did not count all of her other little 'items' that she spent her money on. Her spa days would cost the family a fortune for just one hour. Then the clothes that she wore as well as all the money that she shelled out for make up and wrinkle removing crème.

It was not that he was against donating money or much needed supplies or whatever the community needed, but at the rate she was going, Julia was sure to bankrupt the family. It would have been different if Julia cared, but the only thing she cared about was getting her name in the paper and being well thought of.

He put the paper down and uttered a quick 'excuse me' while throwing his napkin down beside his plate and he then left the table post haste to get in touch with his attorney to put a stop of her flinging money right and left. This had to stop and he was going to make sure she did. He was still head of this family and by Merlin, he would put his foot down!

After Augustus left Severus got up quickly and ran to the wadded up paper and examined it. He whistled at the price tags that accompanied the party and what his aunt had donated, "Sweet Jesus."

"What?" Lily stood beside her friend in a trice and tried to see the paper.

"It says that Aunt Julia donated 250,000 galleons to a charity at a sit down dinner that was 1000 galleons a plate that she threw, which cost the family 15,000 galleons to hold. The party had 500 that attended. That happened to be the crème of the crop of the wizarding world!"

"Bloody Hell!!!" Lily breathed out.

"LILY RACHEL EVANS!!!" Catherine was appalled at her daughter.

"Sorry mum" Lily did not sound very sorry about the words that were uttered from her mouth.

"I wonder where you picked that language up?" Catherine gave her husband a hard look.

"Sorry…" Severus and Lawrence said in unison.

Looking up from the paper, Severus gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. Lawrence quickly picked up his coffee and took a swig of it, determined to hide behind the cup.

Catherine looked at both the young man and her husband. She had no idea, which was worse. Severus who was shrugging it off or Lawrence who was trying to look as though he had no idea what she was talking about.

Severus had heard that torrid language all his life and she was sure thought nothing of using it. She knew what he had put up with listening to his father and mother both use those terms. Hopefully Augustus would stop those words coming from his mouth, soon.

Lawrence used to really use that language through most of his life, he being a dockworker until he was able to find a job at the bank. Catherine had heard her husband using that language when he was upset about something or he was watching one of his sporting games, football in particular.

Both of her daughters had picked up on it or heard it used more than just a couple of times. Petunia thought it was vulgar, but Lily was a different story, she emulated her father and her friend.

"What cause did she donate it to?" Titus Lupin asked trying to get off the subject at hand.

Severus turned the page looking through the paper, "It don't say. Just says how much she gave and what she did to…" He stopped and looked hard at the paper, shook his head and looked at it again, "No wait, it is on the back of the last page by an add for the miracle grow gnome control."

Everyone but Mr. Lupin and his son looked perplexed, "Uh, what did she give it to?" Mr Lupin asked.

"Something about St. Mungo's new wing for families with sick children."

"I don't understand, Lady Malfoy already donated enough money to have a new wing built for them six months ago and it was completed two months afterward." Titus Lupin informed all at the table.

Severus put the paper down shaking his head. Throwing money around when there are people who had none or were near the poverty line. It was a waste of money donating something that had already been dealt with.

Seeing that Severus was done with the paper, Mr. Lupin asked, "May I see the paper, Severus?"

Severus shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Mr Lupin took the paper and looked through it, shaking his head the entire time. When people had nothing better to do than this, he thought that they should take another look about their lives or lack there of.

"My daughter-in-law can not stand to have anyone contribute more or for anyone to do something better than her. That is why she has done this." Augustus walked in the room and sat down at the table.

"I know about her type. Always trying to stay one step ahead of the Jones's." Lawrence explained.

Augustus smiled a very calculated smile, "Now imagine how she is going to feel when she goes to withdraw money from the bank and finds that her allowance is gone because of one of her shopping sprees. By Salazar, that girl can outspend anyone living."

"Cutting off her funds, I take." Lawrence shook his head.

This family was something. Severus would either start to go soft and rich or would remember where he came from and not take anything for granted. He found himself hoping for the later for the boy's sake.

"Can I be in the room when she comes here to talk to you after finding out?" Severus looked up with a grin on his face and a certain unholy glint in his eyes. This would really be something to see.

"Uh, no Severus. I would not want you in the line of fire when she does get mad." Augustus shook his head, how in the world was he going to deal with his grandson when he was like this?

"Pity." Severus committed.

Oh, yes, he knew, now. Watching his parents fight it out had hardened Severus. Eventually, he would get that attitude out of him. HE would get that way of thinking out of his grandson. Augustus was one who did not fail at all.

Time for a different subject, Augustus asked his grandson a question that had been on his mind for a while. "Severus, did your mother take you to church at all?"

Severus's face hardened as he clearly remembered that going to church also involved going into the storehouse for the needy. Nor did he like the idea that his mum got preached at by the Priest for her reading cards to make ends meet. But to get the supplies and clothes that he needed, Eileen went through utter humiliation of that sort for her son.

He did not like that nor did he like the looks he got from some of the neighbourhood boys telling him the rags he wore were what their mother's had donated to the church's donation box for the poor. Although the clothes they wore were not all that good either.

"Severus?"

"We went to St. George's Catholic Church on important days or when we needed something."

Noticing his grandson's cheeks were starting to colour, Augustus decided to tackle this problem with his grandson when they were in his study. A change of subject was defiantly needed.

"Who wants to go to Diagon Alley?" Augustus asked.

"What's Diagon Alley?" Lily asked no one in particular.

"Lily, trust me, you will LOVE Diagon Alley! It is the shopping district of the wizarding world!!!" Severus excited told his friend.

"Really? What type of shopping does it have?" Lily was interested to know if it was like a muggle type of new shopping centre with a mall or regular shops like the old small shops not too far from her house.

"Clothing, parchment and quills, books, almost anything and everything!!!"

"Yeah, Mr Ollivander makes and sells wands, Madam Malkin sells robes for all occasions, Gringotts is the bank, the Daily Prophet is there and so many other shops as well as places to eat at." Remus, who had yet to say anything, listed on his fingers.

"Remus, you know better than to say yeah." Titus lectured his son.

"I mean yes." Remus quieted back down.

Severus looked at Remus a bit then turned his attention to Lily, "So do ya wan'ta come?" He put his working class accent in with the words on purpose looking defiantly at Titus Lupin.

Titus realised what he was doing and inwardly groaned. This was going to be a source of tension between him and his student. The problem also was that if Severus was going to start to wear off on his son, there would be even more problems.

When he took the job, it seemed as though it would be easy, just teach an upper class wizard his subjects. But now, finding out his background from working class muggles, on his father's side anyway, there were bound to be problems.

"Severus…" Augustus apparently caught on to the silent challenge that his grandson was throwing at his teacher.

"What, Grandfather?" Severus looked innocently at his grandfather as he could.

"You know exactly what. Mr. Lupin is your teacher and deserving of your respect."

Seeing that he was not going to get by with that attitude, he turned his attention to Titus, "Sorry Mr. Lupin about my accent. My father worked at one of the factories in Manchester and I got my accent from there."

Hearing no sarcastic remarks or voice from his grandson Augustus called Broli to give him some orders. The Evans and Titus Lupin were not fooled. They knew that he was still being defiant toward his teacher.

The Evans looked at each other and shook their heads while Titus Lupin looked at Severus and caught his eyes. He would stop Severus himself and his little games. He had to or he would not be able to teach anything. The battle lines had just been drawn between teacher and student.

He just had to talk to Augustus about his limitations and what he should do about punishments. Will he be able to punish the boy or will Augustus want to do that himself? Or will the boy get punished at all?

Remus and Lily both looked at each other and grimaced. They both knew that there would be some long hard arguments between both teacher and student.

Augustus was not immune to what Severus did. He knew that his grandson said that to stop him from saying anything else.

Whether his grandson liked it or not, he was going to take him aside and lay down a new law in this house. Severus was to respect his teacher and not to smart off to him. He would talk to him in private they arrived back from Diagon Alley as well as the religion matter.

As well as telling Titus what he was allowed to do as in punishments, later on tonight in front of his wayward grandson. For minor infractions, he could punish him as a teacher would like writing lines and so forth, but for heavy rule breaking, he and he alone would punish the boy.

He would go over everything later. Right now they needed to return to Diagon Alley. Another plan then formatted in his brain.

A good friend of his Socrates Wallace had his grandson, Aristotle Wallace, for the summer. The boy happened to be a pureblood, but he never acted better than anyone. But, like his namesake, he was brilliant and very sure of himself and well spoken. He would be good for Severus and the Lupin boy to be around, since he knew all about the wizarding world.

The only problem was that he was very mischievous when it came to playing pranks, which were made by Aristotle going through different magic books and playing them on certain people that he felt deserved it. The Black's were hit extremely hard.

Socrates' son, Plato, had to abroad to see about diffusing the situation the ministry caused. Socrates passed the family business of shipping to his son.

The family had started from humble beginnings with a small boat, transporting goods from the European mainland to the British Isles around 1548. The business had grown from there into a thriving international shipping empire that it was today. Transporting not only goods but also people to their destinations.

The family had grown rich enough that in 1689, they had started their first ship that was made for comfort for the people to travel on. Then with the popularity of that business, ten years later they added three more ships for Europe, and four to the colonies.

The flagship went up and down the coast of France, another to the Norse countries of the Netherlands, Sweden, Finland and Norway, the third made a slight jump to the Irish coast and the last travelled the different countries of the Rivera.

An enterprising young man, who just inherited the company from his father in 1728, started a line to the colonies. With how much money and the sheer numbers of people trying to depart there, he added three more. The Wallace family was considered the shipping magnets of wizarding England.

Augustus made a mental note to introduce the children more than just at the party. If they could get together and be friends then all of their attributes could help each other out.

----------------------

One hour later,

The Evans family stood looking at the shopping centre of the wizarding world with a mixture of different emotions. Lawrence and Catherine had unbelief and surprise while Lily had the look of wonder and awe.

"This is Diagon Alley!" Severus stated with simple pride.

"This is wonderful!!!" Lily's eyes sparkled with joy and curiosity.

"It will take you all week to see and do everything that is here." Remus stated knowingly.

"Let's get started. First stop will be at Gringot's to set Severus an account and then onto Madam Malkin's for some new robes." Augustus decided.

While walking, Severus saw another alley right before they went into the bank. "Grandfather where does that alley go to?"

"That is Knockturn Alley, and you are not to go down there. Is that clear!"

"But why?"

"Remember what we talked about there being good and bad in everyone. Well, that is where the bad wizards and witches are. Understand? Now quit dawdling." Augustus turned on his heel and strode into the bank with Severus following behind him as fast as he could.

While in the bank, The Evans exchanged some of their muggle money for wizarding money, Augustus got an account set up for his grandson and switched his daughter's account that she would not touch over to Severus when he reached sixteen as well as drawing out some money of his own account.

The next stop was to have his grandson's new tutor and his son provided with a new wardrobe and he even had two robes made for Lily. Since she was done first, Severus and Lily were given permission to go to Flourish and Blotts to look at the books.

While there, they met a young wizard that happened to be their age or a few months older. He had dirty blond hair, light skin, four inches taller than Severus, freckles across his nose and shocking silver piercing eyes. Or bumped into him as he was leaving the store. He couldn't see over the armload of books he was carrying. Books, bags and two boys went right to the ground.

The young man with a distinctive Welsh accent helped Severus up from the ground after jumping up himself. "I am so sorry. Couldn't see over my parcels."

"That is alright. If you think how much you read is bad, then you are wrong. You should see how much he reads." Lily stated with a grin on her face.

"I doubt very seriously that he could read more than I could." All three were trying to get the packages and books out of the way from getting stepped on by the passers-by.

"No she is right, I do love to read." Severus stated as he handed the last package to the boy.

"Thank you, uh…" He then reached out his hand.

"Severus, Severus Prince." Severus took his hand.

"Prince, eh. Your grandfather and mine are friends. Nice to meet you, Prince. My name is Aristotle Wallace. My family has a tradition of naming their first born males after a promminate Greek historical figure."

"Factual I take."

"Either way, it does not matter. You see my family can trace their ancestors to ancient Greece."

"Wow, can you really?" Lily was amazed.

"Well yes, same as the Prince family can also trace their s to ancient Egypt." The boy then looked at Lily critically, "I take it that you are muggle born."

Severus who was a little jealous of the boy standing before them, got mad, "Don't you dare call my friend…"

The boy smiled, "I am not like that. My family made sure of it." Then he turned to Lily, "Welcome to the wizarding world, uh…"

"Evans, Lily Evans." Lily then offered him her hand and he shook it.

"Well, look at the time. I am going to be late to my grandfather. Again sorry for mowing you down and nice meeting you." The boy then ran off.

"Well, Sev, if I am any judge, I would say that boy is going to be another friend for you."

"You really think so?"

"Course. You have two new friends and I don't and you will end up with some more."

"Lily, no matter who are going to be my friends, you will always be my best friend."

"Always, Sev?

"Always."

------------------------------------------------

The next chapters deal with the party and so forth. But, it will not go quiet right, thanks to Aunt Julia, who ends up the worse for ware after Severus, Lily, Aristotle and Remus get through with her. The Blacks and Potter make and appearance as do the Nesbitt and Weasley brothers.

OK, I guess I owe everyone a bit of an explanation. For a bit, my computer was down and I had to get it fixed then the Midwest, had the worst ice storm in over twenty years and the power to my apartment was out for four days. I believe in my area alone about 15,000 were without power. Now that I am back on sot speak, I can start writing more of my story.


	11. A Dinner Party

-1Disclaimer: Hats off to Rowling, I own nothing. I am only borrowing.

I am sorry I am late on updating my story. I hope that you will forgive me. I realise the last chapter was pretty well, bad. But I was floundering. But now hopefully I have my muse back.

Please do me a favour and review the story. I really need the reviews. Thanks.

_____________________________

While at Diagon Alley, Remus showed Severus and Lily around his favourite shops. He led them into the different bookstores new and used.

They then went to explore other shops, which happened to be a Quidditch shop, the Owl emporium, and the magical instrument shop. The instruments would play by themselves and also would teach the owners how to play them, so the owner could play the muggle way.

While there, Lily found a magic music box that played whatever song, muggle or wizard that you most wanted to hear. The music box had to 'hear' it once and then it would repeat the song with all of the instruments and the voices, just like a muggle music recorder.

When they left the store, Severus made an excuse and went back inside and purchased the music box for Lily as a gift for the up and coming party. The owner of the shop promised to have it wrapped and delivered by the next afternoon after the Evans left.

_____________________________

After the excursion to Diagon Alley, Catherine and Augustus met in the study to discuss what they should do about a party for Severus and Lily.

It was decided that Augustus should host a formal dinner party for Severus and introduce him to the wizarding world as a newly made Prince, then later on to have an informal get together or play date that would include all of the children, or the ones that Augustus felt like inviting.

________________________________

That afternoon

Townhouse

London

Julia was writing a letter telling a woman that her daughter or a prospective young witch was not good enough for her son.

……Your daughter might be a pure blood and have impeccable manners.

Not to mention her looks are almost good and she has an impressive dowry.

I can even overlook her taste that is a little too outrageous for my taste.

What I can not overlook was how undignified she showed herself by treating

House elves like they were creatures to say of all things, thank you. She is

Acting too much like the mud blood lovers……

A pop was heard that made Julia jump. She frowned and snapped her quill in two. This elf would pay for interrupting her correspondence.

"PUDGIE!!!!!!!! I warned you about interrupting me!" Julia then got up from her chair and ran over to grab the poker and stuck it into the fire.

The poor elf bowed low to the floor. "Pudgie deserves what is coming. But, there is a man to sees you."

"Who is he and what is it concerning?"

"He is saying that he is Master A. Shimmer from Shimmer and Shine."

Julia looked into the mirror. 'Perfect as always' the mirror intoned. Then she turned to leave.

She stopped and stared down at the elf. "You are to wait here in this room. I will punish you as soon as I return." Julia then sailed out of the room.

An hour later she was back. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes blazing. She went over to the fireplace and pointed her wand at it and uttered a command to increase the heat.

For the next thirty minutes, the screams and sounds coming out of the room could be heard throughout the house. The elf did not survive the night.

________________________________

That night Severus was looking in the mirror and was comparing his face to an old photograph. The photograph was two years old and of him and his mother.

He still had his crooked nose from his old life, but that was it. His skin was not as shallow, it was still a bit pale, but it did not have an unhealthy pallor. His teeth, which were crooked and yellow, were now clean and straight. His hair was not tangled and matted. He looked half way presentable.

Severus then remembered when he was taken to St. Mongos for a check up. It was three days after the funeral….

Augustus took Severus to St Mungo's for a much over due check up. Severus was sitting on a bed with a hospital gown on, while a medi witch in training was waving her wand over him.

She 'hmmmed' and made a note on his chart, then after a bit continued to wave her wand around. She gave him a calculating look.

"Albright, young Mr Prince, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Remove your gown so I can look at your back. In case you were wondering, I have your records from the welfare witch."

Severus gave her a glare that he saw his grandfather give to a few difficult people. That did not seem to work, and he noticed while he was glaring at the woman, his grandfather was glaring at him.

"Fine." Severus took off his gown and the med witch went to investigate his back.

"Oh my! His father did this you say?" Giving a quick look over at Augustus, "I can do something about the bruises, but there is nothing we can really do about the scars."

"Just please do the best you can."

"Of course." She then applied some cream to his back, and handed the tube to Augustus, "Put this on him twice daily, once at night and one after he wakes up. Now let me see your teeth." Checking the teeth out, she gave Severus a choice, "I can fix your teeth so that they are straight, it won't hurt but it will sting for about thirty minutes. Or I can leave them as they are."

"You can fix them? And it will take only thirty minutes!"

""It only takes a minute but the stinging will last about thirty minuets."

Severus had to only think about it for half a second, "Please do it!"

Thirty minuets later, Severus was exceedingly happy. HE no longer had any side effects from the bruises or the teeth. Augustus was busy talking to the med witch.

"If I need some more cream…"

"You will not. I couldn't give you any more. I am going to Hogwarts to be their nurse."

"Oh congratulations."

"Thank you. Now I would say that it would be for the best to have Severus eating soft foods like puddings and other foods for the rest of the day." Soon after they went home.

______________________

Later that weekend, after the Evans family had flooed back to their house, by way of their fireplace being hooked up to the floo network, Augustus had a visitor by way of his daughter-in-law, Julia.

Julia entered into the study after knocking. She wore an up to date golden yellow robe with white lace at the collar and the sleeves, her hair up and falling down in tendrils down her back. She then sat herself down in the chair in front of Augustus.

Augustus looked up into his daughter-in-law's face. "Alright Julia, what do you want now?"

"My allowance back."

"Let me guess, you went to withdraw some money from your account only to find that you have none."

"No. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to discover that I had a bill collector to come and demand money because my account is insufficient? I had to borrow money from my son of all people! I need more of an allowance!"

Augustus sneered, "You already have enough of an allowance. So the answer is no. You will not be getting anymore."

"I thought as much." She then took a deep breath, "But that is not what I am here to discuss."

"What are you here to discuss?" Augustus could feel a headache coming on. He just knew that he would need a calming relief drought.

"The dinner party for Severus, of course."

"It appears as though Triton has told you about the party."

"No I heard it through a friend."

"You were holding court at one of your gossiping sessions, hmmm. Since when have you cared for Severus?"

"I care about him." Ignoring the sneer on Augustus's face, "He is after all, my nephew."

"You don't care about him, according to you he is below you. A half blood."

"Augustus, you are wrong. Let me prove to everyone just how I feel about him. Give me a chance to show no ill will toward the boy."

"Julia I already have the party planned."

"I will throw him a dinner party that he will love. You know that I throw the best dinner parties. The food will be what every pure-blooded wizard would eat, cooked especially by my house elves. The entertainment will be what Nero himself would love. I promise you for the guest list, that I will invite only the ton of the wizarding world."

Augustus shrewdly looked at Julia. "Julia, this dinner party will be for Severus and will reflect what he likes. Whether it is from food to entertainment. The people or guests that I am thinking of inviting will be whom I feel that would do well around Severus around his age wise and who he looks up to. This party will have nothing to do with what Nero likes. Understand?"

"Yes, I do. And I will follow throw what you want, I promise."

Augustus narrowed his eyes at his daughter-in-law. "Very well, you can plan this party, but remember, I know you too well. You will have a budget that you will stay within as well as you will present me with a list of expenditures. And you will invite everyone on this list no more as well as this is what we are going to be serving for dinner." Augustus handed two lists to Julia, who took them.

Julia looked down at the lists. "Roast Beef with Yorkshire Pudding! Apples with caramel! Treacle Tart! Ice Cream! Pumpkin juice! Butterbeer! This is food for commoners!"

"Julia, this is food that Severus likes and I will not deny my grandson what he wants. As for it being beneath us, he is after all below the age of ten."

"Apples with caramel?"

"That is a pre-dinner snack."

Julia made a nose, "Well I suppose that since he is below the age of ten, then it would be permissible." Julia then looked at the guest list and her eyes went wide. "You can not be serious! You are inviting the Weasleys' and the Lovegoods'! Do you have any idea how strange those families are?"

"They are average wizarding families and I want them here."

"But not the Malfoy's or the Blacks? They are the ton of society. It would not be a good dinner party without them."

"Julia, I detest both of those families. If we are together in a room for very long, hexes fly. You know that. I do not want my grandson's first party to be a spectacle."

"Very well." Julia looked down at the lists and gave a half smile, "I see that you invited Nicolas Flammel and his wife as well as the head of Hogwarts and the Head of St Mungo's. At least there will be some people who are dignified and looked up to that will attend. Although I do not really think too highly of the headmaster." Julia then looked up at Augustus and gave a quick smile, "What about the Mister of Magic and the owner of the Daily Prophet? Surely they would be good guests to invite."

"No politicians will be permitted in this house and no damned newspaper reporters!!! Do you understand me?"

Julia gave a small dismissive smile, "Yes, Augustus, I understand perfectly."

Augustus knew he should have listened to his instincts and taken the lists from her and denied her to plan the party. But, he felt that he could stop her before she did anything that he or Severus would not want.

That was to be a decision that he would later regret. He should have known that his daughter-in-law would try and run the dinner her way.

Although, Severus would later on make Julia deeply regret what she was about to do herself. If she knew what he nephew would have in store for her, she would turn tail and run and stay far away from her nephew or never show her face back in the house again.

Julia would find out the hard way that Severus happened to be a future Slytherin. And she would regret it to her dying day.

________________

A day later

Augustus's study

Augustus was meeting with his lawyer. Armand McVey.

McVey happened to be a brown haired forty six year old man with a beard and a bit of a stomach. He wore very good clothes and carried himself with an air of confidence.

McVey was Augustus's own personal lawyer. No one knew that he had another attorney, only the family lawyer knew.

"Augustus, all that is needed is for you to sign here, here and here. And initial here." As soon as Augustus signed the document, McVey put them into his briefcase and gave some copies of the papers to Augustus.

"Thank you Armand." Augustus put the papers in his private safe that could only be opened by him.

"You're welcome, Augustus."

"It is a good idea to go and rewrite my will. It is very important that I rewrite it now that my other grandson is here and he is my ward."

"Very sensible."

"I not only changed it for that reason, but also for the reason if something happens to me and it is not natural of any kind then the one who caused it gets nothing."

"You think that your oldest grandson might try something in the future?"

"I do not know. It could be nothing. I just have a feeling that I had better put this down on paper. But as it stands now, Nero is still my heir. I just want to make sure that Severus is taken care of if something happens to me."

"Understandable."

"Armand?"

"Yes?"

"You are coming to the dinner party?"

"Oh of course."

"Good I will see you tomorrow night."

Soon after the meeting and going over a few more documents, Armand McVey flooed to his office to file the papers.

____________________

Morning

Two days later

The morning of the dinner party, the house elves washed the ballroom floors four times and then waxed them two times then buffed them three times. The crystal was cleaned till rainbows shown through the glass. The windows were cleaned and shined with a no streak spell.

The elves broke out the silverware, trays and the good china. The silver was polished so that you could see yourself in the reflection. The formal bone china with the Prince emblem was taken out and cleaned.

After lunch until mid afternoon.

Severus was meeting with his grandfather in his study. The meeting included last minute instructions of etiquette and how to behave like a proper young host that was now befitting his station and how to welcome the guest what to talk about and the topics to steer clear of.

"Severus, who is this?" Augustus showed his grandson one the moving pictures.

"Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Very good. Now what do you not talk about?"

"The last wizard war, dark wizards, the ministry or pure bloods."

"Good. Severus, now give me three examples of safe conversations."

"Hogwarts, dragons, and music."

"Very good."

"Now, who is this and what is his occupation?" Augustus showed another picture, "Then give three examples of what to converse about and two of not to talk about."

Severus scrunched up his face and thought a moment, "I remember now! Professor Slughorn is head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts. He dislikes anyone poor and those who he thinks without any uh connections. He likes potions and those who are rich and with connections and those who are smart."

"Good. I think that you are ready. Now go upstairs and take a bath and comedown in your formal suit for the dinner."

Augustus thought that he informed Severus of all the guests that were to be at the dinner party. What he did not do was to take into consideration the guests Julia was inviting. I.e. the Blacks and the Malfoys.

The Party

The fireplace at the ballroom

Every time a new guest would arrive a voice sounded in the air announcing who it was and how important they were to society. The fireplace was enchanted to casts soot be gone charm on the people who entered through it.

At first it all went well. Everyone who was on the original guest list arrived. When the guests started to arrive who were slipped in by Julia did everything start to go down hill.

Severus stood beside his grandfather, uncle and his aunt. He was soon going to put the manners that he learned into practice. His cousin Nero was staying at the townhouse.

Severus was wearing a dark blue suit and he had a black cotton robe with the silver insignia of the Prince family and black dress shoes on. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

The first guests to arrive were the Prewitts. Severus was introduced to them and gave a little bow. The elder Mrs. Prewitt, or the grandmother, pinched his check.

"What a charming little gentleman you are raising, Augustus!"

Severus gritted his teeth and clenched out, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Prewitt."

"Such etiquette!" Turning to her chuckling grandsons or Fabin and Gideon Prewitt, "You boys can take a lesson from this young man on how to act."

Severus then met the acquaintance of the rest of the family. Molly seemed to treat him like one of her younger brothers. But Fabin and Gideon both playfully grinned at him and each gave their own respectful bows. They stopped grinning when their grandmother hit them on their heads.

The next family or the Longbottoms then arrived, followed soon after by the Nesbitt family. It was then that Severus met Alice Nesbitt.

Alice Nesbitt had shoulder length blond hair with sapphire blue eyes but she stick thin. Severus gave a small courtesy bow to her and she inclined her head.

"It is good to meet you Mr Prince."

"And you as well, Miss Nesbitt." They talked some more until Severus had to move onto the next guest because of his duties as host.

Afterward, so many families arrived that Severus could barely keep names straight and he began to start tapping his foot out of boredom. The families were talking from one group to another and were being served by floating trays that had all manner of beverages on them as well as snack trays.

Severus perked up when the names of Socrates and Aristotle Wallace rang through the air.

"Aristotle!" Severus called out, extending his hand. Aristotle who was wearing a light blue suit went forward to shake his hand.

"Severus!"

"Oh, you have already met each other." Augustus smiled. It looked like one of his plans was already on its way to being fulfilled.

"Yes, sir. At Diagon Alley a few days ago." Aristotle smiled up at his grandfather's friend.

Augustus chuckled, "Well, Socrates, it looks as though we will have to get together over a game of chess more often so our grandsons can spend more time with each other."

"Good idea, my friend."

"Severus, Mr. Wallace and I were in the same class and house together at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Severus then turned his attention toward the grey haired dignified man in front of him; he gave a short bow, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir."

Socrates bowed his head a bit, "It is a pleasure to make yours." Then Socrates leaned foreword, "Don't worry, boy, I do not pinch cheeks like some do." With a laugh he walked off, leaving his old friend laughing and Severus a bit embarrassed but relieved.

It was about the time that Severus was having a very deep conversation with Albus Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn and Nicolas Flammel that the next two families arrived that would later have the room plunged into also chaos.

The Malfoys and then the Blacks made their appearances known. Augustus looked fiercely over at Julia and she smiled serenely back.

Nero, who flooed in ten minutes earlier, couldn't be happier and made his way over to the guests. Severus, Triton and Augustus all made their way over and greeted their guests.

After the introductions were made, the room divided up between them. With poor Severus having to play host between both groups.

He really did not know what to say to the families. So he stuck what he was taught, He bowed and welcomed the families. The families made a few snobbish replies and walked off.

Then the Minister of Magic and the heads of the different newspapers arrived. Severus gulped when he was told who they were and Augustus glared long and hard at Julia.

The entertainment left something to be desired. It was a muggle card games or poker and blackjack and even a miniature racetrack and horses with a bar that was full of flat beer. It was very depressing.

"Well you told me to have entertainment that the boy would like. I accidentally misplaced the sheets of paper for the party so I thought that since he was brought up around such entertainment that he would feel right at home." Julia responded with while drinking some champagne a smile of triumph on her expertly painted red coral lips.

Augustus was furious. He knew that she was doing this for two different reasons. One to show how much she detested Severus and the other to get back at him for what he did by cutting back on her allowance. She thinks that is bad? Wait till she finds out that she will have nothing.

Severus was devastated and embarrassed. He never wanted to be reminded of his painful upbringing. But, he stood there and showed what a true Prince was and also started making plans on how to get back at her for what she did.

Triton then flicked his wand to change things around for the better. The horses became Pegasus that flew around the room, the blackjack table had transformed so that a fountain on it that offered the person whatever he or she wanted to drink at that time and the poker table became a bunch of magical instruments that played all the new songs that wizarding children liked.

Triton looked at his nephew's eyes and walked over to Julia, "Julia, I will have a word with you in the study." He then grabbed a hold of her right arm and forced marched her to the study.

While he was leaving, Augustus stopped him, "Thank you Triton."

"I had to show that I do not condone what my wife did." Triton looked hard at Julia, "Now Julia, you and I are going to have a little talk." Triton then force-marched his wife to the study.

Augustus looked down at his grandson, "Severus are you alright?"

Severus looked up at his grandfather, his face showing no emotion at all, his eyes were full of rage and a promise for revenge glittered within the murky depths, "I am fine, grandfather."

"Well, it is almost time for dinner. I will go and check on it." Augustus went down to the kitchen to see if he needed to stop what he was sure was going to be a catastrophe.

He arrived at the kitchens just in time to have the house elves re make the dinner before it could be ruined. Ruined being porridge, mouldy toast and soured milk. Augustus vowed very loudly to have a nice little chat with his daughter-in-law.

He then gave the house elves some new orders. To serve what was the original dinner.

It was during the dinner that the hexes started. Augustus warned that that would happen. The dinning room was divided up between the Malfoy and Blacks against the Weasley's, Longbottoms and Prewitts.

It all started over deep-seated hatred and the newest topic that was swirling in the air. The tensions were so tight that it took just one topic to get the hexes started. Which was the treated of muggleborns or mud bloods as the fanatics called them.

Four hours later, the elves were busy cleaning up the mess and repairing the items. Augustus was now giving Julia some new rules.

"You will get no more allowance at all. You will not have credit anywhere whether it be in London or anywhere around the world."

Julia just smiled a very evil smile. She then saw her nephew as he was smiling at her. The look on his face and the wicked smile sent chills up and down her spine She then shrugged it off and pretended to listen to what Augustus was saying. She would later regret crossing her nephew.

Aristotle, who was staying over, was standing right beside Severus as was Remus Lupin when they saw his smile. They looked at each other then back at Severus.

"What?" Severus asked innocently.

"What sort of plans are you making?" Remus asked.

"Who says I was making plans."

"Severus. What do you have in mind?" Aristotle asked.

Severus looked at both of his new friends, seeing that they both would not buy an innocent remark, "Wellll…."

____________________

Five weeks later, at a charity event. Julia was wearing horror upon horrors a dress that she had to salvage, as it was a whole three weeks old, when she found out how vindictive her nephew could be.

A reporter was interviewing her when the photojournalists started taking more pictures of her than before. She stood there smiling at her adoring public.

When the reporters started to question her about her hideous looking wrinkled grey face as well as the warts on it, she quickly produced a mirror and screeched aloud and apparated out of there.

Two hours later, Severus was at his lessons with Remus when Droli entered the room.

"Sorry for interrupting I am, Master Augustus wants to sees the young master."

Remus looked over at Severus who had a smirk on his face and lifted an eyebrow at Remus. He then excused himself and went downstairs to see what was wanted.

_________________

He entered into the study after knocking once he was given permission to enter. He held his head high and proudly entered into the study. The revenge would be so sweet.

Augustus was sitting at his desk with no readable expression on his face. Triton was standing behind Augustus with a look of utter amazement on his face and Julia was in a chair sobbing into her handkerchief that she was using to cover up her face as well as a hat that was pulled down over her face.

"Julia show Severus your face."

"What?"

"Show Severus your face. Then tell me Severus, how did you do it?"

"Don't ya want to know the reason why?"

"It was revenge for the party that your aunt threw."

Severus grinned, "Yes."

"I have an idea of what you did. Now please inform us of how you did it."

"I made a couple of formulas that when combined with each other would paint someone's face, and I also added in a few warts for the fun of it."

"I see. How did you get in there and mess with the soap and creams?"

"I flooed and found her room when she was off at one of her parties at the ministry last night."

"Hmmm. Julia seeing as how you humiliated Severus and embarrassed this family then I will not punish Severus, he was only protecting the family name and defending his mothers honour. It will last about two weeks though."

"Nope it won't."

Augustus narrowed his eyes toward his grandson. "What?"

"I improved it."

"How long will it last?" Triton asked.

"Don't know. Could last a month, half a year a year or two years. I have never tested it out." Severus announced. Julia screamed out and really started crying.

"Severus…" Augustus shook his head. "You are going to be punished by not having any of your friends over and the party will not happen for another two weeks."

"I can still owl my friends, right?"

"Yes, you can still owl your friends." When the evening edition of the Daily Prophet made it to the country house, Severus clipped the picture of his aunt.

____________________________

Later that night

Augustus's study

Augustus was reading a book when he was jolted out of his nightly reading.

"Augustus are you there?"

"Yes, Socrates. What can I do for you?"

"Can my grandson and I come on through? He has something to tell you."

"You know that you both are always welcome."

Socrates and Aristotle both entered, "After this I may not be so sure."

"What happened?"

"Aristotle…."

"Severus and I both made the potions together. He started out with the original idea and showed how to do it. I made it better by finding out where she would be and what time she would leave."

"I am not surprised. Although something tells me that is just the start of what is going to be an unusual friendship. Merlin help those who try to hurt either of you."

"You are not angry?"

"No. My grandson needs friends. Good, loyal friends. I cannot be too awfully angry with you. I cannot even say that I am disappointed. The one that I am angry at is my daughter-in-law."

He was about to go on when there was a quiet knock at the door. "Enter."

Hepatitis and Remus Lupin entered. "Yes."

"Remus…out with it." Titus ordered.

"Severus was not the only one who did that to his aunt. I read in a potions book a way to extend the longevity of paint and we applied it to the formulas."

"Broli!" The house elf appeared."

"Yous be wanting me sir?"

"Fetch my grandson down here immediately."

Five minutes later, Severus was standing in the study net to his friends, "As I was telling young Mr Wallace, Severus needs good friends. I know why you all did this and I am not angry not at you all anyway. And since this is a retribution for what Julia did to you Severus. I am willing to give you your broom back as well as your visiting privileges. But the party will be held back for two weeks. And I do have a surprise for you all."

__________________________________

What will the surprise be? Do you think Severus will like it? Don't worry Lily will end up entering the picture again. She will not be happy. Can anyone guess why? And what does she do that she will regret later on in life?

Please review. The next chapter should be my last before the next part of the fic.


	12. A New Hogwarts?

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. A very creative imaginative writer of J K Rowling owns it all. Hats off to you.

The story will be a bit longer than anticipated, as yet again. When will it ever stop?

After the fic is done though I promise there will be another of when Severus goes to Hogwarts.

His grandfather is a great influence on him. So some things change and others do not.

_______________________________________

The New Hogwarts?

__________________________

Prince Country house

Augustus's study

Ten pm

Augustus was sitting in his chair by the fireplace sipping his favourite brandy. It happened to be 125 years old and went down smooth and relaxed him.

What a day it had been. He had to chuckle. Julia got what she deserved, and it was right that Severus was the one to issue the payback.

He had even brewed it from his own elementary potions set. Augustus shook his head at that thought.

Who knew that his grandson could cause all of this from a child's toy? He should have known. Severus just had to get the right ingredients. Merlin, he should have listened to Lawrence and Catherine Evans when they warned him about Severus.

That boy had a very good tendency towards potions. He really did not know what was worse, the study of the dark arts or the potions.

Thinking some more about it, with out a doubt, it was the potions. Since Severus now had it in his ability to get the ingredients that he wanted, there was literarily no stopping the boy.

Not to mention with the help of his two partners in crime. Augustus smiled and took a small sip after toasting his grandson's newest friends and staunch allies.

Remus Lupin had made his potion stronger and increased the longevity. All of the reading he had done in history books about different techniques the painters of the past used to keep their work from fading really helped.

Aristotle had found out through his different contacts of his where Julia was going to be at and helped Severus plan where it could be used most effectively. He had a few contacts because of him and his family being so high profile.

Of course it had to be somewhere high profile that the newspapers were going to cover. Not just local newspapers but publications worldwide. In short the Worldwide Ministry Ball that was like the muggle version of the United Nations.

Severus owed him big time, though. Aristotle had to be a partner with a girl, his contact, at a fete and dance only with her for the whole night. The thought made any boys their age shudder with fright.

The thought of both of the boys coming to stand beside Severus when they did not even have to inform him of any involvement told him volumes about the boys characters. Yes, Severus did not have to worry about not having any friends now.

There was also enough proof now to Augustus that his grandson was not a loner but a leader, he just needed for it to be brought out. Julia in a twisted way had helped him in that respect. So it seemed that his attitude, characteristics and strengths were starting to be played out.

Augustus looked down at the drink and held it up to the fire and saw the golden brown liquid and gave a contented sigh. Yes that boy was a Prince if he ever saw one. Manipulative, cunning, clever, resourceful and so much more, a true Prince. Merlin, those that stood against him were in big trouble.

Those two friends of his were good for him that was true. They both had their strengths and that would help Severus out in the long run. The both of them grew up in the wizarding world for one. The other was a case of different attitudes.

Aristotle was a young man who was not afraid of letting his views known, but was not to be led by anyone; he also knew the ups and downs of the wizarding world. Where to go and were and who to stay away from. Remus was quiet and would keep his grandson grounded. While both Severus and Aristotle would also bring Remus's true colours out.

Those three were going to cause so much trouble. Mostly to Julia it appeared as though since the battle lines had been firmly drawn. Of course it could be much worse.

He made a mental note of not inviting those Prewitt boys over to the best of his ability. Should Severus make friends with them as well as keeping the friends he had. Oh, Merlin help him! He could feel shudders going through his body at the thoughts of what they would do.

It was like moving to Pompeii a week before the volcano blew up. Augustus chuckled at that thought. He then shook his head, he knew he was asking for trouble with just Severus, Aristotle and Remus, but just the thought of what those three would do next was an adrenaline rush that could not be denied.

His life was a bit boring and needed some life brought back into it. Severus appeared to be that life.

For instance, the muggles like watching something scary or riding in those ridicules contraptions that no sane wizard in his or her right mindset would be caught in. The muggles called them fun? Parks. Why someone would call them fun when they are about to die was beyond him.

He guessed it was like watching Quidditch or worse yet playing the stupid game. He knew that muggles had stupid games as well.

Severus mentioned that he liked football and went on to tell it to him and in great detail went on to describe how it was played. The way his eyes would light up when he talked about that was the only thing that he really shared with his father, his love of that sport.

If Tobias were around here, Augustus would have hexed him good for putting the love of that game into his grandson. Why grown men would case after a small white ball and kick it into a net was beyond him.

Unfortunately, Aristotle had asked if both Severus and Remus could join him in the family's box seats at the next Quidditch game, next week. A week before the play date.

After finding out that Severus and Remus both had not gone to a game. Remus only listed to it on the wireless and Severus did not even know what it was. That had to be remedied. And fast!!!

As Aristotle put it, "Every wizard should have to see a real live game before they went to school or at least a party so when someone says something about the game, they will understand."

He really did not want to go and neither did Titus, but Triton was more than willing so both father and grandfather gave in and Triton was taking all of the kids to the game. That might have mixed results though.

If Severus and Remus liked the game then Augustus could always send his son along to watch the game with the boys on pretence of them spending time together and getting to know one another. Severus and Triton that is.

But he just knew that he would never hear the end of Quidditch for as long as he lived. He was already sick of hearing the word of football. And that was just a muggle game by MERLIN!!!

Augustus then turned his thoughts to his grandson's friend, Lily Evans. She was his best friend and probably will always be.

But to get her agree to go along with the plans that he had in mind he needed an upper hand. He then started to plan.

Even though he did not gamble, Augustus had sat at enough card games to know that if you bluff one opponent that the other would cave, particularly if the opponent were a newbie to the game. And Ms Evans was just that. New.

She also had the tendency to jump in without really thinking. That Gryffendor charm of hers would be her downfall.

She was no match for his Slytherin tendencies. Severus, who would be cautious, would do anything for his Lily. Augustus smiled and starting making plans.

Now who to invite over to 'play' with Severus. Let's see. It has to be a girl about his age and of a good family and one that was not wrapped up in the pure blood nonsense.

Now whom would be good to 'pair' him up with? Or look like he was pairing up with and forgetting about his 'girl' friend.

If there was one thing that Augustus knew was that if Lily saw Severus being around another girl too much, then her competitive shackles would rise and then she would fall nicely into his plans.

Oh!!! He knew! Alice Nesbitt!

That girl was sweet, loyal and hardworking. A real Hufflepuff. Another reason to invite her over was that Julia would have nothing to do with her. More points for the girl.

Augustus had to snort at the thought that came next to his mind. His grandson was a Slytherin there was no doubt. Remus Lupin was probably destined for Gryffendor for all his hidden bravery, Aristotle Wallace happened to be Ravenclaw bound and now Ms Nesbitt would round them out with her Hufflepuff tendencies.

The country house was turning into a regular bloody Hogwarts! They already had a teacher, they just needed Albus Dumbledore. Oh, forget it, he was master of the house so why not him being the headmaster?

He might as well start charging tuition and give the old school a run for it's learning. He never really agreed with what was taught and how. But that was for another time.

He put his drink aside; he then got out a piece of paper that had the identifying marks of the Prince stationary.

_To Mrs. Jennifer and Ms Alice Nesbitt,_

_You are both cordially invited to the Prince Country cottage for an afternoon tea with my grandson, Severus Augustus Prince and myself, Augustus Prince tomorrow at three pm._

_Augustus Prince_

_R.S.V.P._

Straight foreword and to the point. Augustus hated flowery letters and long breathy announcements. He then whistled to his eagle and attached the note to his leg.

"To Mrs. Nesbitt at River Park Cottage."

The eagle did not wait a moment longer and flew off as soon as the window was opened.

_______________________

Prince Country Cottage

Breakfast room

After Augustus's morning tirade against politicians, the papers and anything else that he believed wrong, he looked at the rest of the mail and smiled. Yes his other plans were falling neatly into place.

"Severus, do you remember Mrs. Nesbitt?"

"From the dinner party?"

"Yes. She is coming to tea at three this afternoon."

"Do you want me to have tea in my sitting room?"

"No. You are to have it with us. She is brining her daughter Alice with her."

So later on in the day, the tea came and went. And Severus soon had him another friend. Not willingly. But according to Alice Nesbitt they were friends wehter he liked it or not.

______________________

The old oak

By the lake

Titus was reading the essays out loud about Greek myths. The essays were to show which ones were muggles and which were wizards.

Alice, Remus, Aristotle and Severus were all sitting down under the tree listening to Titus. Titus was even more happy than before with his position.

Severus it turned out after he started learning was proving to be a very good student. It appeared as though there were times Titus had to almost run to stay caught up. The boy was very smart and loved to learn. It was obvious that he was ether destended for Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

Alice also loved to read and would sit back and listen to Severus read out of his books to her. She didn't care if it were wizarding, muggle, school books or whatever. She would then ask Severus about his ideas about the book and come up with her own.

Severus would shake his head at her innocence and foolish notions and then try to dispell them. Usually if it was 'romantic' as Alice called it. The boys would all scrunch their noses at the thoughts and reply in kind.

Alice paid them no mind. She was dreaming of the heroine being her and the one she wanted was none other than Frank Longbottom, or the hero, who was four years older than herself. He would be in his white robes and whisk her away on his broom to a castle and they would live happily ever after.

She would tell the boys her plans just not the name of the wizard. The boys would move away from the girl so they would not get infected.

Seeing them, "Don't worry boys my knight is not any of you."

"I can say from all of us to you. Thank Merlin for that!" Severus exclaimed making Alice laugh.

It was this that Lily saw and she let her temper come forward. "Severus!"

Severus looked up, "Oh, hi Lily."

"Hi, yourself." Lily crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "So who are your friends?"

"Remus you know. I think you already met Aristotle Wallace at Diagon Alley and this is Alice Nesbitt."

"Nice to meet you, Evans." Alice smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"We are having a book club of sorts."

"A book club, like we used to do."

"Yes and you know you are more than welcome to join."

"Please, Evans. The boys out number my ideas about the books."

""Eh, girl's stuff." Aristotle complained.

"Fine, what are we discussing?"

"The Three Musketeers."

"Oh, I just love the part about how poor Athos looses at love."

"I know it is so sad." Lily replied. All three guys groaned.

"Lily this is suppose to be an adventure."

"But what is an adventure without a little love being thrown in?"

"Lily what is your problem, you never used to see it that way."

"Come on Alice, let's get to know each other a little better." The two left.

But every time Lily came back if Alice was not there, Severus was talking about what she said or brought something up that reminded Lily of her. So she got jealous and jealously turned to desperation after seeing that Severus was getting more and more confidant. She felt that she was loosing Severus and was willing to almost do anything to keep his friendship.

_______________________

Three days later….

Wallace family box

All of the boys were standing up and waving there fists in the air and cheering. Watching the balls buz around the field and almost hit players was exciting, even more so than football.

Aristotle and Remus were cheering for their team to win. Of course it was opposing teams. Severus was cheering for the sheer stupidity of it. This was so amazing, he had to learn everything about the game and learn how to play. Which included on getting his broom back so he could learn.

After the match, they were able to go to the locker rooms to talk to stars. It was amazing. Severus's eyes were really shining and he was grinning like an idioit. But he loved it.

Triton took note of everything. It appeared as though his father was going to hear a lot about this. Then he had a brainstorm for the up and coming party. When the boys were busy talking to the players he spoke to the coach and an agreement was reached and hands were shaken.

When the boys arrived home three days later it was with a triumphut Triton in tow. They talked for hours about the Quidditch game and Remus took Severus to his room to show him his Quidditch book.

"Well, it appears as though that Quidditch runs through that boys blood."

"So it would appear."

"I believe thanks to past experiences with the boy, that he is destined for Slytherin. At least his Quidditch blood will run green and silver."

"I guess this means that you will take him with you to watch Quidditch games from now on."

"Of course. Nero has no love for the sport, I feel the need to pass it on to someone. I feel that it is time that we let Severus take some more lessons with his broom. He obviously learned his lesson. by now."

"Triton, there is no need to rub my nose into it."

"Oh, yes there is."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________

Please read and review.

I am too tired to continue on tonight. The next chapter will be the party. I promise.


	13. A Fete

-1

Alright…

Here is the next chapter. I am combining some more interactions with the party. In this one Severus ends up driving his relatives bonkers again. With the help of two very new friends, that he just recently made an acquaintance of.

Disclaimer: Thank you to J K Rowling for your brilliance of creating these characters and situations. You totally rock!!!!

After this one………..one more chapter. I hope that you like it.

________________________________

A week before the party, Severus made two more new friends. Although his grandfather, cousin and aunt would really wish that he did not.

It was at a party that was set during the summer solstice. Or rather a celebration of summer. The whole wizarding community celebrated it.

There were festivals that rivalled America's Independence Day. With the same good will and atmosphere that everyone was in a good mood for weeks. The holiday had an unspoken rule of unity that no one dared break, no violence or hexing one another No one was thought bad of rich or poor. Weak or powerful. With that understanding, good times were had by all.

There were many different things to do during the day, so that no could feel left out. People and families who would not rub elbows with one another nodded to each other as they walked down the street or wished one another a happy Solstice.

Many different things were scheduled. Among them were plays A Midsummer Nights Dream first and foremost among them (even if a Muggle did write it), picnics with fresh summer foods newly harvested and family favourites that won prizes at the festivals, swimming at the favourite swimming holes or even the beaches to try and keep cool.

Quidditch games, broom races, horse racing, wizard singing groups, and then parades of different witches and wizards in summer robes wearing flowers or ivy at the end of the parade was a huge bon fire was lighted and to end it all there were huge fireworks displays.

Severus was wearing a white cotton robe with light tan cotton trousers on. He had a crown of fern on the top of his head, which was the official flower of the Prince family. Intertwined on it was white heather that represented protection from danger, as did all of the children. Both of the flowers were charmed to always stay fresh.

It took a while to talk Severus into wearing it. He did not want to wear anything that was sissy. But relented when he saw Remus and Aristotle wearing them.

Augustus wore evergreen cotton robes with dark tanned trousers. He also had sprigs of ferns on his head and pinned to his chest with a charm for freshness and to stay put was a laurel, which represented success and renown.

Lily was invited as well. She was wearing a white cotton robe with daisies throughout her hair.

Augustus felt that it could not hurt tot have her attend a very auspicious day. Augustus thought that he had a very tough time in trying to convince her parents but that was not the case.

Even with the floo network, Lily and Severus did not see each other as much as they used to. So while Severus was busy with his studies, new friends and unique past times, Lily was by herself on a pity party and making everyone's life miserable.

Petunia was even prompted to exclaim, "I wish that awful boy never left!"

So when Lily came cam to visit she was racing out of the fireplace and straight into a stunned Severus's arms. He stood there looking distraught as his friends who were there were making gagging sounds and faces at them.

"I missed you too, Lily."

She was to stay with them for the rest of the week. She did not stay in her room but every night, she crept like a cat into Severus's room and curled up with him.

Augustus knew what was going on and did nothing about it. Only smiled that Slytherin smile of his and waited till the right time to strike, HE was not in the house of the snake for nothing. All was falling into place. Those two would be betrothed to one another before the summer was over one way or another.

During a Quidditch game, which Lily thought, was pure madness, Severus met the Prewitt family again. He ended up talking to Gideon and Fabio Prewitt who were three years older than him and they became good friends.

On seeing that Augustus mumbled out loud, "Great Merlin, NO!"

"Now father, you know that Severus has a right to make whatever friends that he wants to. Try to be a little understanding."

"But, they will eventually influence him to…"

"To be a kid."

"Those two are not kids! They are menaces!"

"They are just high spirited."

"High spirited! BAH!!! They are devil may care pranksters!"

"Father it looks as though they are his friends now."

"But I wanted him to…"

"Be friends with the people you picked out. It does not work that way. You can not influence on who he makes friends with the same as you can not influence who he marries."

"Well, he will listen to me."

"Please don't do to him what you did to Eileen and myself. It will only cause him to pull apart from you." Seeing as how Augustus would not say anything, "Father, what did you do?"

"Triton, why do you think I did anything?"

"Because I know you too well."

Severus ran up to them, "Grandfather can Fabio and Gideon Prewitt come to my party?"

"Do you really want them there?"

"Yes. They are my friends now."

"Very well, you can write out the invitations tonight after the festivities."

Severus smiled, "Thanks. Uh, thank you grandfather." He then ran back to his friends and sat down beside Lily and held her hand without anyone seeing, except Augustus and Triton, as they watched the fireworks.

Seeing Augustus smile at those two holding hands, Triton turned to his father, "You are up to something."

"Whatever are you talking about now?"

"It involves those two. Doesn't it?"

"Now Triton, what could I possibly do to the both of them?"

Following his father's gaze and seeing Lily lean unto his nephew's shoulder it all suddenly became clear. HE knew what his father had in mind for those poor kids.

"Father father don't you dare manipulate those two into taking an Unbreakable Vow!" Triton growled out.

"Triton, I would never use that on anyone. I give you my word on my honour as a wizard."

Triton looked carefully at his father, "Fine on your honour you will not use an Unbreakable Vow." The conversation stopped there. But Triton would later wish that he did more to stop what was coming.

._______________________

On e Week Later

Backyard of the country house

Augustus himself and a party planner both had planned out the perfect lawn party. They got Severus's input on a number of things that he liked.

With a guest list that included the Prewitt Brothers, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Aristotle Wallace, Alice Nesbitt, Frank Longbottom, Mary McDonald, Sarah and Ian Jewel, Leslie and Jennifer Weasley(Arthur Weasley was their second cousin), and Arabella and Josie Figg.

On the lawn directly behind the balcony that led from the ballroom three tables were sat up. Off to one side stood a fountain that continuously flowed different colours out of it. With a never ending supply of cups that as soon as one was done drinking out of it, it would magically charm itself clean.

One table held sandwiches of all kinds. Roast beef, turkey, ham and many different cheeses and many types of fruits. Apples and oranges, pears, grapes and kiwi were some of many.

The next table that practically groaned under the weight was the dessert table. It had treacle tart, ice cream that turned into what ever flavour a person wanted, four different puddings, orange lanterns, screaming banshees, raspberry dragon tarts, blueberry ghost tart, Honey Hippogryth cakes, Pegasus vanilla pastry, candied and Carmel apples, liquorice wands, pumpkin pastries, kettle cakes, chocolate frogs, Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. If one plate got low, they magically refilled themselves.

Then to top it off, right in the middle of the table were two huge cakes that were charmed to move about until they were cut into. The smaller one of a white owl that was vanilla with coconut frosting and an even bigger huge chocolate eagle with chocolate walnut frosting.

The third table was the table where the children would sit at and eat their food. The chairs were in rainbows and magically had streamers that desnded down from the sky. After a person was done, the table cleared itself of the person's plate and cleaned the area around it.

The fountain had a rainbow of colours that fell from it. Merlin's Cape which was a grape kind of drink that represented purple, pumpkin juice represented orange, butter beer was the yellow, strawberry fizzes was pink, dragon's blood or cherry was red, blueberry punch represented blue, lime cold well was green and chocolate milk was brown and lemonade rounded out the list and it was a light yellow.

It was set up early to never run out so the kids could keep running back no matter how many times they were thirsty. With all they were doing.

The activities included a real Quidditch game, thanks to Triton, who was more than happy to come while his wife and son did not. Julia had yet to get over the potions 'accident' on her face.

They even got to meet the players and get their advice about their flying and were even taught to some moves on the brooms for Quidditch. There were broom races and tag, and then Swimming before the dinner.

Then at twilight, there was a concert where the Warlocks sung some amazing songs. Augustus who did not like that kid of music, charmed his ears so he could not hear them and there infernal racket as he called it and after there was the fireworks all of different things

The fireworks were charmed into flying dragons, golden snitches, bluggers, pinwheels and the last one was of Hogwarts castle that hung up in the air for the rest of the night.

Everyone was happy. Everyone had a good time. Except…

__________________________

One more chapter to go.

Now how did I do? Please tell me your thoughts. Thank you.


	14. A Vow To LAst A Lifetime

-1Well….

Here it is. The last chapter of this particular story. I hope that you enjoy. Remember everything has been leading up to this….

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. J K Rowling is the clever and wonderful writer who came up with the characters and the Harry Potter series. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for letting me borrow them.

I know the last chapter was short, but I had to have a bridge of sorts between these two….

_____________________

Ballroom balcony

Overlooking the lake

Nine Thirty PM

Lily sat watching her best friend, Severus talk to the different people there. Most have gone home like Potter, the Prewitt brothers, the Figg sisters, the Jewels, and the others. Or most of. Severus was still talking to Aristotle Wallace, Remus Lupin and Alice Nesbitt.

But where was she in this little scenario? She was sitting by herself on a bench watching as her best friend was drifting away from her. It wasn't fair. He was her friend first. So she should be his best friend and the devil may care about the others.

It wasn't that she did not want Severus to be alone. Severus was making new friends and starting to be surer of himself. That was good. For if anyone deserved to have something good happen to him, it would have to be Severus.

But what about her? Who was his first friend? Who was it that was there for him when things got bad at home? It was herself. Not the others, but herself.

She had noticed that he started spending less time with her when she first arrived. He was a bit distant towards her. It seemed as though his new friends were at the top of his list and she was apart of his past.

They used to do everything together. They were each other's confidants. Severus used to tell her that she was the only one who made him laugh, but now those others made him laugh,

He would tell stories to her about the wizarding world, now Severus and his new friends would tell each other stories, never mind her. She was after all only a muggle born.

Lily remembered when they had pulled pranks on Petunia. Severus, it seemed, had some new accomplices to guide in his prank wars.

He really did not need her it seemed. When he had those new friends of his.

Oh when everyone was busy giving him presents, he gave one to her. A music box that would repeat anything you wanted to hear, correctly, with instruments and singing.

It wasn't that she was not grateful for it. But she could never play it at home because of it being magic.

Severus got many different presents. From Remus he received a book on potions (American style); Augustus about went through the roof at that one.

Aristotle gave him season tickets to the Quidditch game. That was the reason why he wanted to take him to his first Quidditch game two weeks ago. Triton was happy about that one, because Severus and him would be going together. Augustus was not amused.

The Prewitt brothers bought him a magic joking kit. That time both Triton and Augustus both groaned.

Alice Nesbitt brought a book on plant ingredients for potions. How to garden them and where to look for them at, when they grew wildly.

Augustus shook his head. Maybe this party was a bad idea.

The others also gave Severus a box of chocolate frogs from the Figg sisters, a book of Quidditch from Triton, a record of the Warlocks from the Jewel siblings, and some other presents. All the while there were pictures being taken

Lily gritted her teeth that had braces put on them three days ago as she heard Alice Nesbitt laugh at something that Severus said. She really could not stand that girl.

Augustus noticed Lily sitting off by herself. He saw her slump and the sad look on her face. When he saw her flinch at something the Nesbitt girl laugh at what his grandson said, he then knew that it was time to strike.

"Well, Ms Evans, did you like the party?" Augustus sat himself down three feet from him.

Lily shrugged, "It was okay."

"You didn't like it then."

"Yes I liked it. Who wouldn't? But…" Lily bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, Ms Evans…" Augustus was like a shark now that smelled blood and zeroing in on its prey.

"I am loosing Sev."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, he has all of these friends now. What could he want from me?"

"You can not be serious."

Lily looked up quickly at the man who sat next to her, "Oh, but I am. HE has all of these new friends that he is hanging around with. All of them know about the wizarding world. I do not. SO he will want to hang around them instead of me." Lily then took a ragged breath, "Did you know that Severus is my only friend? And now I have lost him."

"Ms Evans, you haven't lost him." Seeing that Lily was about to say something, he quickly stopped her, "He is just talking to his new friends and getting used to having a bit of a changed life. You do know that he often starts speaking with that blasted accent, right?"

"But he will forget me."

"Hmmmm. How brave are you Ms Evans?" Augustus ran his finger along his chin. Yes everything was starting to fall into place. Now for a bit of nudging.

"Very brave." Lily looked Augustus straight into the eyes and spoke with an assurance that booked no argument.

"I have something that may keep Severus as your friend for life. It is a very old vow that would ensure of you both being together. It has to be spoken in Latin though. If you are brave enough to do it." Now to hook her and drag her in.

Lily's face quickly went from cloudy to radiant, "There is a way to keep him as my friend for life? Then I will do it!"

Augustus shook his head, his eyes looking up at the sky, "I should never have brought it up. Forget it."

"But why?"

"It is too dangerous."

"Dangerous. But…"

"Only the bravest would dare do it." Just like the fisherman that he was when he was younger, now to cast the line. Wait for it….

"I don't care! I want to do it!" "A nibble…

"I don't know. Never mind. It is too risky." Now a jerk on the line… Maybe….

"But I want to do it. Please!!!!!!!!" Well, good he hooked her, now to reel her in.

"Well…I don't know…"

"Please Mr. Prince! PLEASE!!!!!!!!" Lily clasped her hands together.

"Very well, only if you stop with that infernal pleading. It is unbecoming of a young lady." Augustus then added and a future Prince in his mind.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much."

"But there is a few rules we need to follow. The first and foremost is no one is to know of what we are to do. Not too many would approve. Don't worry it is nothing bad or illegal. Two, it will be done tomorrow night in my study. It will be a vow in Latin that is made between you and Severus." Augustus almost whispered this out.

"So, it is a secret vow."

"Of sorts. No one is to know until you get older"

Lily frowned at that, "Even my parents."

"That's right. Your parents must not know at all."

"I don't know." Then Nesbitt laughed at something that Aristotle Wallace said and her mind was quickly made up, "Mr Prince, you have a deal."

"Excellent, child. We will do it tomorrow at midnight in my study."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, Ms Evans. Although the er friendship vow may have a bit of a tingle associated with it. Otherwise you and Severus will feel nothing."

"What will happen?"

"You and Severus will join hands and repeat the vow in Latin and I will touch your hands with my wand. I will teach you both what it is."

"That is it?"

"Of course, Ms Evans."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I did it with my best friend and it worked very well. WE are still best friends." And they were even though his wife had been dead these many years.

"When did ya do it?"

"I was seven at the time."

"Wow! You were even younger than Severus and me! So it must work!"

"It works very well, indeed. Are you sure that still want to do it?"

"More than ever."

"Good. We will perform the vow about midnight tonight in my study."

"Why so late?"

Thinking fast, "It works better that way."

Lily's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes. You will be more involved with Severus almost immediately." Augustus vowed to take Lily and Severus to the old cottage tomorrow so they could spend more time together. "Just remember, it is a secret." Lily smiled and pretended to zip her mouth shut.

______________________________

The next morning

Breakfast table

Augustus had settled down to a peaceful breakfast. Fully anticipating a very satisfactory day. Or at least it started out as that.

It changed when the house elf delivered the morning mail. The4 newspaper told about the different parties and benefits that were going on. Julia's name was not listed nor her photograph for obvious reasons. Augustus had to chuckle at that.

Yes, the day started out beautifully. The sun was shinning, Mazy the head cook house elf remembered to put extra blueberries in his pancakes, he felt certain the problem with his daughter-in-law was solved for the present time.

But like all good things it came to an end. When he received ten, count them, ten Howlers. All from irate parents.

The letters were along the same lines of: my child came home from your little party with stomach aches. My child was up all night! How could a grown man serve so many sweets to a party full of children?

Augustus was about to write off what they said until…

"Grandfather, I don't feel so good." Severus was holding his stomach.

Augustus looked up and noticed that the other kids also were sluggish. Oh dear. Maybe they had gone a little too far with the dessert table.

Augustus then pushed back from the table. "Don't worry. I will brew a potion for what ails all of you." Everyone being Severus, Lily and Remus.

An hour later, Augustus looked in on Severus and Lily. They were in Severus's sitting room on his couch. Lily lad back against Severus sound asleep while Severus read The Conte OF Monte Cristo.

Two PM

Augustus led Severus and Lily to the little cottage that was on the estate. They had plans to fix it up.

While there, Augustus used his magic to repair and spruce the cosy cottage to its original glory. While doing that, Severus and Lily both were working in the garden planting both muggle and wizarding plants and herbs.

At four that afternoon, Augustus called it tea time and halted the work. They had their tea in the small kitchen and talked about what they had accomplished.

While doing so, Augustus decided to let Severus have the cottage to have a place of his own. HE knew that Severus was a quiet and private person that needed a place to collect his thoughts.

What he did not know was how much a part of Severus's life that little cottage was going to end up being.

___________________________

Midnight

Augustus knocked quietly on the door to Lily's room. Quickly enough it opened. Lily stood there in a cotton robe with slippers.

"Ready." Lily whispered.

"Very good. But I was thinking that maybe we should perform the ceremony in Severus's room. We would not have to walk down to the study." To Augustus's way of thinking it was less of a chance that we would be stopped. Triton was in the house after a fight that he had with Julia.

"That's a good idea."

"Now to get my grandson."

He led Lily over to Severus's room and he gently knocked and then entered into it with Lily following along behind. She then shut the door.

Augustus walked over to Severus's bed and shook his grandson awake. Severus drowsily opened his eyes and yawned. It had been a tiring day for him and he was woken up in the middle of a very good dream. He then noticed his grandfather and Lily standing behind him.

"Grandfather, Lily, what's wrong?"

"Severus, do you trust me?" Augustus asked.

"Not sure."

"Do you trust Lily?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. Lily has something to ask you." Augustus pushed Lily forward, "Go on."

"Sev, we are best friends, right?"

"Right." Severus answered.

"Well, I was thinking that we could promise to be friends for life."

"Lily, we already promised each other that soon after we first met."

"I mean a friendship vow."

"A friendship vow?"

"Yeah. Your grandfather told me of the vow he used with his friend and it worked."

"It did?"

"Yes, I mean you want to be my friend for life. Don't ya?"

"Of course."

"Then will you do it?"

"What do I have to do?" Severus climbed out of his bed. Augustus came forward and explained the ritual. During which the painting of Rowena Ravenclaw who had been dozing lightly woke up and quickly left the painting. "That's all?"

"Yes."

"Then I will do it."

"Alright, stand up and clasp each others hands." Once Severus did Augustus then recited some words in Latin. "Repeat these words: Despondo-sponsum."

: Lily and Severus both responded, "Despondo-sponsum." Augustus smiled and touched their hands with the tip of his wand. Warmth went through the youngsters that would have far reaching effects on everyone in the room.

At the last of the warmth faded, Triton burst through the doors. Furious, "You didn't, father! How could you? You promised!"

"I promised that I would not use the unbreakable vow, Triton. I kept my word.' Seeing that his son was about to say something, Augustus turned toward Lily and Severus. "Both of you. Are to go to bed." Augustus turned toward his son; "I think that we should continue this in my study, don't you?"

Seeing his nephew and his nephew's friend now his nephew's betrothed standing there, "Fine." They both then left the bedroom and watched as Lily went to her own room.

Augustus and Triton stopped at a corner and watched as Lily entered into Severus's bedroom and shut the door.

"You see Triton, I really did not have to do anything. It was preordained."

"We will discuss this in the study, Father." Triton hissed out.

Once in the study, Triton started yelling.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you were doing?"

"Really Triton, I told you I would make sure they were happy."

"Happy? Did you tell them what those words meant?"

"They know they will be together for life."

"As what?"

"As friends."

"That is not a friendship vow. Merlin's beard, there is no such thing as a friendship vow!"

"Friendship is a very important part of what I have planned for them."

"That is a marriage vow!"

"Triton, they are friends yes. But both of them are very strong in magic and marrying them together is the best thing to do. I mean think how happy they will be and how powerful my descendants will be."

Triton slammed his hand on Augustus's desk, "You are treating those poor kids like they were prize racehorses! That is a new low, even for you! I really thought that there was a limit to how far you would not go!"

"Your mother and I were very happy with each other. And we took the same vow."

"It is wrong!"

"Tell me Triton, how happy are you in your marriage? You are not staying with your wife because of a fight and I know that you have a mistress that you are seeing."

"HOW dare you!"

"Just answer the question. If that harpy that you married will allow you to."

"You…! How could you?"

"I am the leader of this house and what I say goes!"

"What will the Evans family say when they find out? What will Severus say when he finds out what true colours his grandfather really wears?"

"They will thank me."

"Thank you? Thank you! Bullocks! Severus will be devastated. His grandfather that he trusted lied to him and his friend and used their lack of knowledge against them. All that you worked for was ruined in one fatal swoop. The Evans family will never let Lily come over again."

"There is no way to keep her from us now. She has promised herself to be a Prince."

"This is wrong on so many levels."

"I should have done that for you and your sister. You both might have been happier and Eileen might still be alive. And your marriage might have had been better/"

"You… and you wonder why Eileen ran off!"

"You seemed to agree with me about her choice of a husband. And your wife not to mention leaves a lot to be desired."

"At least we had a choice."

"Tell me are you happy now? Hmmm. And do you think those two will be happy in the future?"

"I hope for their sake they will be," Triton turned around, "But there may be a backlash to this. I you may have driven them apart."

______________________

Please read and review. What do you think? What does anyone think will happen in the next story? Will Triton's prophetic words come back to haunt all of them? Severus has changed yes, now how do you think it will affect the next story? Lily is not as sure of herself. What will happen?


End file.
